Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by A.S. Leif
Summary: (Complete & Sequel to Red Bolt of Lightning). Harry's ready to tackle the new year at Hogwarts, but the question is: will he make it? With two Snapes, a troublesome Dumbledore, & attacking Death Eaters, Harry's got to use every trick up his sleeve.
1. The Wonderful World of Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 1**

The dark clouds grew with every second, and the downpour of rain that had threatened to come all day began. Some forks of lightning darted across the landscape like serpents' tongues. _I pity the first years on the lake,_ Harry thought as he approached the carridges. The thestrals tossed their head at the arrivals, their scaley forms a dark reminder of those Harry had seen killed in front of him. "Have a nice train ride Harry?" Hermione asked as they met up at the carridge.

He nodded, "Not bad. I mostly looked over some quidditch stuff; what about yours?"

It was Ron who answered. "Pretty boring. We talked about some patrol stuff, giving the first years tours of the castle, and went over the rules—again." He made a confused face, "What was _really_ weird though, was that Malfoy didn't say one bloody sarcastic thing."

Harry nodded, "He didn't come into my compartment either."

They continued to talk about Malfoy as they got into the carridge with Neville, Luna and Ginny. Finally, after deciding to keep an eye on the Slytherin and switching the conversation to quidditch, the carridge stopped and they got out, heading for the Great Hall.

The students shuffled in, some greeting their friends from other houses as they sat down at their respective tables. Whipsers broke out among the houses, the subject: Selena and Remus. Harry stared at his guardian, a smile on his face. Remus winked, letting him know that all would be explained. Harry nodded and looked at the rest of the staff. Sprout was chatting amiably with Flitwick, Trelawny and Firenze were also talking with each other. The line of light colored robes stopped at a darker trio. Selena was wearing a dark green robe, and was sitting next to Moony. Snape was on her other side, wearing his usual black; the last in the line was Filch, who wore a dark brown tail coat.

Many of the Gryffindors frowned when they saw the new proffesor talking plesantly with Snape and Filch, but brightened somewhat when she also spoke to Lupin, a small smile on her face. The students continued to talk until McGonagall entered with the battered Sorting Hat and put in on a stool, and then left to get the first years.

"Do you think it will warn us again?" Hermione whispered.

"Dunno," Ron answered. At that moment, the large doors opened and McGonagall led the first years into the hall. Harry watched as the hat opened its mouth-like brim and began to sing:

_Welcome to a brand new year,_

_Let us see whom we have here!_

_This is Hogwarts, your new home,_

_And let me tell you about the four_

_Who made me to show what is in store._

_Four friends, long past, shared a ready dream, a plan_

_That they might teach young sorcerers,_

_And so, Hogwarts then began._

_Gryffindor took only those_

_Who had brave deeds to their name._

_Hufflepuff accepted all,_

_And loved them just the same._

_Slytherin allowed only ones_

_Who were more cunning than the rest,_

_And Ravenclaw, why_

_She took those who could pass any test._

_Now they were friends but_

_I am sad to say,_

_Dear Slytherin left first,_

_Refusing any longer to stay._

_It was then that their friendship broke,_

_And the school grew further apart,_

_Yet we can hope, that we'll put our houses aside,_

_And begin to use our hearts._

_We separate from each other,_

_Until we barely know one anouther,_

_And though we compete with each other,_

_We must learn to join together._

_Last time I was ignored,_

_When a warning, I tried to tell,_

_But if we band together,_

_I say all shall be well._

_Now come right up,_

_Don't be afraid._

_We'll see of what it is you're made;_

_And put you where you best belong,_

_Amoung new friends, all year long._

The hall broke out into a polite applause, though the older students were nervously looking at each other. McGonagall opened the scroll and began to call off the names. "Acott, Mailey," was the first.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.

"Borgon, Silvia," was the first Slytherin. "Byler, Mike," was the first Gryffindor. His new housemates cheered. "Carter, Kaila" was the first Ravenclaw. When at last "Zocar, Tyler," was put into Ravenclaw, the thirty first years had been Sorted.

Slytherin received five; Ravenclaw eleven; Hufflepuff six; and Gryffindor eight. "A bunch of mini-Hermiones in that lot," Ron joked, earning a scold from a blushing Hermione.

The hall quieted when Dumbledore got up to the podium. "Alas, welcome students, both old and new, to another year at Hogwarts!" he began, face glowing. "I have a few, start of term notices to say before we all are too full to listen to an old man talk." Ron's stomach growled in argreement and some of the newbies smiled uneasily at the Headmaster, who then continued. "Firstly, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to _all_ students," he glanced quickly at the Gryffindor table, "Also, a new list of forbidden items has been posted on Mr.Filch's office door; I believe all of the Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes have been added, due to several marvelous displays last year."

Everyone but the Slytherins and first years chuckled. Dumbledore smiled and went on, "Furthermore, I would like to introduce, and re-introduce, two members of our staff. Professor Lupin is going to be the sponser of a study hall for those of you who would like some extra help with your schoolwork." There was a loud applause as Lupin stood up and bowed slightly. "The second addition is Professor Splikvin, who has kindly volunteered to take the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, good luck Professor Splikvin." Selena got to her feet as the students clapped, Slytherins mainly; she nodded, and sat back down. "Now, the last few words: dig in!"

"Hear, hear!" Ron called as the golden plates before them began to fill. Harry ate and drank happily, talked with his fellow Gryffindors, and occasionally glanced at the head table or Malfoy. Selena caught him looking at the staff table and raised an eyebrow; Harry looked away and didn't look over there again, though he wondered why she had changed her name yet again.

An hour later, the plates cleared and Dumbledor spoke once more, "Now that we are all overstuffed, it's off to bed with you! Good luck tomorrow!"

Sleepily, the students all got up. "Alright, first year Gryffs' this way!" Ron bellowed, "Come on midgets, time to go!"

"They're not _midgets_ Ron!" Hermione protested, "Please follow me, first years!" Harry couldn't help laughing as Ron rolled his eyes. The first years looked at him, but Harry just shrugged and kept laughing.

Hedwig was waiting for him on his bed, a letter from Alex next to her feet. "Thanks girl," Harry said, and gently stroked her head before opening the letter.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning, and teleported to The Hideaway to do his morning workout. He showered, then dressed in the robes he'd brought with him there too, then returned to Hogwarts. _I wonder how Dumbledore would react if he finds out I can leave Hogwarts without anyone knowing, _Harry thought, pulling his hair back.

Since there was still half an hour before breakfast, Harry penned his reply to Alex and gave it to Hedwig, who was more than happy to deliever it. She couldn't deliver his regular mail in the mornings since she was too noticable. But because Alex knew about Hedwig, Hedwig was allowed to deliver letters to and from Blurnof's Eyestore without misshap.

Ron mumbled in his sleep, and Harry threw a pillow at his friend to wake him up. Ron chased Harry down the stairs; only when Harry darted out into the outside hallway did the annoyed red-head give up his chase. Harry cackled, and headed down to the Great Hall with Neville and Ginny who were both already in the hallway.

Half the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already seated, and about twenty Slytherins were as well. Ten other Gryffindors were at the tables, so Harry, Neville and Ginny joined them. The rest of the students trickled in, with Selena behind them, getting the kinks out of her neck. Harry smiled at Remus and Hagrid, then began to eat as the owls swooped into the hall with the daily mail. There was nothing of importance in the Daily Prophet (Harry'd ordered it while at Grimmauld Place) but then he got his schedule.

"What'd you get?" Ron asked, looking at his own.

"First is DADA, then Charms, Potions, free-time, Lunch. Then Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry replied, "You?"

"DADA, Charms, Muggle Studies, free time, Lunch. I've got Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said, reading off his schedule.

"I wonder why we have free time," Harry said, "Did Fred and George ever say anything about having something like that?"

Ron shook his head, "Nottha'Ino" he mumbled over the bacon he'd just put in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron," Hermione said absently.

Ron swallowed. "Yes Herms," Harry surpressed a grin and finished his eggs.

"When do you think I should start S.P.E.W. up again?" Hermione asked as they headed for the DADA classroom.

"Never," Ron mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, apparently oblivious to what Ron had really said.

"Er—whenever you want?"

She sighed, "Honestly Ronald, you could be a _bit_ more specific."

"Yes Herms," Ron said in reply. He then turned to Harry, "Hey, I found my third form," he whispered.

Harry grinned, "When? What?"

"Last week, it's an alligator."

"Now I know not to get you annoyed when we're alone," Harry joked, "Did Ginny or Hermione find their seconds?"

Ron nodded, "Ginny's a phoenix. Herms is a unicorn; but don't tell 'em I told you, they wanted it to be a surprise."

"I won't say a word," Harry promised as they reached the classroom.

To Harry's surprise, the class was a mix of all the houses, some more than others. "Bloody hell, it's Malfoy." Ron growled.

"And lots of D.A. members," Harry noted with satisfaction as they sat down. When Professor Splikvin entered the room, the students fell silent. _She can keep a room quiet just like Snape, _Harry thought with a subtle amount of amusement. She sat down at her desk, and began the role call. When the list ended, she tapped it with her wand and stood.

"Welcome to your first NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. My name is Professor Splikvin," she walked around to the front of her desk and leaned on it, arms crossed as she observed them. "Now, before we begin, there is a rule you need to learn. That rule, is respect. _No one_ in this room is less deserving to be so than anyone else. You have _all_ gotten an 'E' or higher on your OWL, and therefore you are all _fit_ to be in this class." She looked around the room, meeting every students' eyes. "You will show respect towards both me and your peers no matter the house, no matter the name, no matter the ability. Should any of you so much as _snigger _at another student, you will find twenty to fifty points gone from your house, understood?"

"Yes Professor Splikvin." The room chorused perfectly. _Thanks to Umbridge,_ Harry thought.

"Good. Now, I understand your education has been somewhat…scattered, when it comes to defense. I believe you have had only one decent teacher, Mr. Lupin?" they nodded, and she continued. "I am aware that you learned quite a bit on curses from Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as Mr.Moody, as well, so I suppose that could be considered decent; if you don't count the fact that he was in service to Voldemort." Several students winced at the name, while some smiled nervously. She took no note of the winces, instead closed her eyes and randomly selected a name from her attendance sheet. "Neville, please come up; and bring your wand." She said as she looked at the name.

Harry gave Neville a thumbs up of encouragment as the Gryffindor walked to the front. Professor Splikvin nodded, and turned to the rest of the class. "This will work two ways. With Neville as an example of what you _have_ learned, I will know we do not need to cover. I will defend myslefagainst Neville, showing youwhat you _will_ learn." Her wand was nowhere in sight as she said to Neville, "Hold nothing back. I won't attack you. On the count of three, you will begin. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," Neville answered.

She nodded, "Good luck. One…two…three."

"_Stupefy!_" Neville shouted. Splikvin stepped out of the way. Neville continued to go through every spell the DA had covered, including _expelliarmus,_ the reductor curse, three types of stunners, the jelly-legs curse, petrifying curses, even the infamous bat-boegy hex Ginny had taught him.

Professor Splikvin dodged them all using jumps, sommersaults, back and front flips, twists, cartwheels, and by dropping onto the ground. She raised an eyebrow at the flying bogies, and quickly rolled under them, then tripped Neville with her leg. Once the Gryffindor was on the ground, she finally pulled out her wand and banished the swarm of boegies.

Selena helped Neville up, "Very good Neville, five points to Gryffindor." An applause followed Neville as he returned to his seat, a tiny smile on his face. "Now, what I demonstrated were simple evasive maneuvers." Splikvin began, "Physical maneuvers yes, but effective nonetheless. Many wizards and witches today abandon physical training for more magical practices. I do not agree with this. What would happen if you were to loose your wand? What if your wand was broken? I can garuntee your foe _will_ take advantage of it. Not only does physical training give you a back-up plan, but it helps improve your magical ability. Your reaction time, your speed, your technique; all these things can be improved through physical training. Who knows, you might even be able to wrestle your foe to the ground." The students chuckled. "Thanks to Neville, I know what not to teach you—though I am not familiar with the last hex." Neville blushed, and the Gryffindors all smiled.

She got out her wand, "I need anouther volunteer." Half the class raised their hands. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Draco, could you please come up." Harry watched as the Slytherin walked up from his desk at the back. "The same rules as Neville. One…two…three."

Malfoy immediately began to attack, sending mostly stunners. Each time, Selena blocked them with a shield, face impassive. After his seventh try, Malfoy got annoyed and started to branch out in his selection of curses. Splikvin blocked every single one of them. Once he realized none of his spells would work, Malfoy swung at her with a fist. She dodged it, and pressed her forearm to his neck—he froze. "Drop your wand Draco," she said calmly. Malfoy obeyed. Splikvin levitated it off the floor, and then backed away. "Good attempt," she said, tossing his wand to him. "Five points to Slytherin. Now Draco, tell me, what did I do?"

He thought about it, "You made me use up every curse I knew," he said finally, "you found out what I could and couldn't do, and how I duel."

She nodded, "Correct, you may return to your seat." She pocketed her wand and leaned on her desk once more. "Another thing you will learn in this class, is patience. With patience, you can outwait, outsmart, and outfight your opponent. With patience, you can not only defeat your foes, but learn from them as well. The muggles have a saying: 'Patience is a virtue'. You will find this very true in a duel." She paused, crossing her arms again, "Of course, you will learn of some of the more dangerous creatures in our world, though I will be sure not to ruin Professor Hagrid's plans." The students grinned uneasily. "Tell me, before you begin on your homework—which I will tell you in a moment—do you have any questions?"

Hermione raised a hand. _Not surprising, _Harry thought.

"Yes Hermione?" Splikvin said.

"Professor, when you did the second demonstration, why did you put an arm to his neck?" Hermione asked.

Splikvin's mouth twitched. "Ah, yes—I'd forgotten to mention that part. I believe one of Alastor Moody's favorite expressions is 'constant viligence,' true?" They nodded. "Well, it is indeed true in any fight." Without warning, an extremely sharp dagger shot out of the professor's sleeve. While the hilt was in her hand, the nine-inch blade was pressed flat against her forearm. Several people jerked back in surprise.

Selena nodded, "It is because of things like these that constant viligence is needed. Expect everything, and anything, even the seemingly impossible." She told them. "Believe me, in this war, _nothing_ is impossible." Checking the watch on her wrist, Splikvin slid the dagger back into the sleeve of her black robe. "We have thirty minutes left, which is thirty minutes to do your homework: I want a summary on today's lesson, as well as a summary of any defensive training you've had, whether it hasbeen in class or not. No less than one foot of parchment, you may begin now."

**Coming Up:**

more classes

sprites

**Then:**

a trip outside of school

fun with Death Eaters

_(A/N: Ah, the first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it. A.S.Leif)_


	2. NEWT classes fun?

**CHAPTER 2**

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Hermione asked as they headed for charms together.

Ron nodded, "It was bloody brilliant the way the dagger just popped out of her sleeve!"

Hermionesighed. "That's not what I meant." She muttered, entering Flitwick's classroom.

Ron nudged Harry, "I know what she meant," he said with a grin. Harry fought his laughter down with a return grin, and entered the room as well. Professor Flitwick took role call from atop his pile of books, then began the lesson. "Congradulations for making it to the Charms, NEWT level class!" he squeaked. "Today's objective is to begin learning the permanent-sticking charm. You all have a piece of parchment with you, correct?"

"Yes professor," the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors choursed. Unlike defense, more people had made it from each house to keep it to two houses in the class.

"Then I want you to write down these notes on what _not_ to do when casting it." With a flick of his wand, words appeared on the board. "I have several pictures that I'd like to hand up on my walls," Flitwick began, "So please, choose a partner and try to use the charm on them. The incantation is: _erehoc objetum_. If you tap your wand on the area you want to stick, and concentrate on the desired result, it should work."

Harry asked Neville if they could be partners, he agreed and went to fetch one of the pictures. They copied the notes down, then began on the charm. "Your wand seems to be working really well," Harry said as they began, "I was watching in Defense."

Neville smiled. "Yeah, Gran was upset when my old one broke, but the new one works a lot better! Mr.Ollivander said that my old wand was probably the reason a lot of my spells got messed up—dang, your turn Harry."

Harry began to try, even though he'd already mastered it with Helga. "What's your new wand made of?"

Neville looked lovingly at his wand, "Willow wood, with a venus tendril and dragon heartstring."

"A venus what?" Harry asked, frowning as he 'concentrated.'

"A venus tendril," Neville repeated. "It from a magical breed and a mix between a devil's snare and a venus flytrap."

"Ah, that's interesting. I've never heard of that kind. Sounds dangerous though. Your turn again."

Neville chuckled, "That's what's so strange about it though. A venus tendril is harmless; in fact, it's pretty friendly when it's not annoyed."

"Are you sure it's not Hagrid's kind of friendly?" Harry asked, earning a laugh from Neville.

"I'm sure—hey! I think it worked!" Harry looked at the back of the picture to find a light-blue haze over it.

"Very good Neville!" Flitwick cried, "You're the second pair done!" Naturally, Hermione and Ron had gotten done first.

Harry congradulated Neville, and they moved onto taking notes of the first step they'd just completed. There were actually three steps to making the charm, each securing the object further. The bell wrang soon after, and they were relieved that they didn't get any homework.

"You alright Neville?" Ron asked. Harry looked and saw that Neville was a bit pale.

"I- I'm fine," Neville replied, "Just thinking about my next class."

"Alright, well, see you around." Ron said, and headed for his next class; Harry and Hermione left for the dungeons. While she talked about Charms, Harry cleared his mind, stuffing his dislike for Snape and Malfoy out of the way. It was just a precaution, since he didn't know how Snape would behave this year. They sat down in their usuall seats, and Harry glanced around to see who else was in the class. Not surprisingly, seven of the of the eighteen there were Slytherins; including Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise Zambini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry didn't know how in the world the last two got in, but he kept all thoughts to himself. Cho Chang and Mickael were also in the class, as were four other Ravenclaws; Susan Bones and another Hufflepuf were also there. He'd begun to think he and Hermione were the only Gryffindors when another one walked in—Neville.

"Hey Neville," Harry said quietly, "So is this why you were nervous?"

The round-faced boy nodded, "It was a surprise I got an 'O' really. I mean, I'm _horrible_ in here, but when I took the test, everything was fine."

"I can't say I blame you; this place is creepy." Harry murmured right before Snape entered.

The potions masters had the customary scowl on his face, which only went away when he acknowledged the Slytherins, and came back right afterwords. He crossed his arms and looked at them all except Harry. "This is the NEWT level class. You all must have gotten an 'O', though it amazes me that some of you did. Pair up with someone, and begin." He waved his wand at the board and the instructions appeared on it.

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look, "Go with Neville," she whispered, then went to find a partner. Harry walked over to Neville, and tapped the pale boy on the shoulder. "Want to work together?"

Neville got a relieved look on his face, "Y-you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Absolutely."

He smiled, "A-alright then; th-thanks Harry." Harry got out his own cauldron, while Neville got out the needed supplies. As they began to carefully chop the ingerdiants, Neville ased. "Do you have any idea what this is supposed to be?"

Harry nodded. "It's an advanced healing potion. Mainly used for extreme burns and pain curses." He murmured. It went well until Snape began walk around, then Neville started to get nervous again. "Don't fret Neville," Harry said quietly out of the corner of hs mouth. "Think of your favorite pace, your best memory. Relax, be calm, don't worry—he can't do anything to you." Neville stopped trembling, but got paler and beads of sweat appread on his face as Snape got closer. In an effort to calm him down, Hrry changed his voice box to that of his phoenix form, and mentally spoke with Neville in a calm, soothing song.

He kept singing silently as Snape approached their table; Neville didn't even twitch. The head Slytherin watched them for several long mintues, and, seeing nothing he could complain about (clearly to his dissapointment), said nothing. "That was pretty good Neville," Harry complimented as they packed up. The potion needed to cool for twenty-four hours before they could move on, so they bottled, and labeled it with their names, then set it on Snape's desk for inspection.

"Th-thanks Harry," Neville replied, "Same to you."

Harry finished his DADA homework during his free time, which he spent in Remus' office. His guardian was helpful in the way of quizzing Harry so he didn't miss anything and his paper was soon over a foot long.

"Hermione would be proud," Remus joked as they left for lunch.

Harry laughed, "I bet hers will be at _least_ three feet." Remus agreed with a chuckle as they arrived in the Great Hall.

"See you later Tallon," Remus said.

"Bye Moony," Harry replied, and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron. "How were your classes?"

"Great," Ron answered. "Muggle studies ain't that bad, we're talking about the fellytone—it's OWL level.

Harry grinned, "It's called a telephone, Ron." Ron shrugged and took anouther bite of his sandwhich. "'Owwereyerclasses,'Arry?"

"Well, Neville got the first part done for us in Charms," he said, "And he kept his head in Potions; we partnered together again."

Ron choked, "Oi Neville! Congradulations, you survived!" he shouted, leaning around Harry. Neville smiled weakly and gave a small wave. "So he really got an 'O'?"

Harry nodded, "It's only hard for him in the dungeons with Snape."

Ron looked around, "Bummer, we've gotta leave for class." He said.

"Alright, see you at Hagrid's." Harry said, and left for Transfiguration with Hermione. In McGonagall's class, they started off with review. They went thorugh everything; it was almost like taking the OWLs over again. After that, she gave them their homework: read and summarize the first two chapters in their book. The bell wrang, and the students left for their next class. "How was Herbology?" Harry asked as he met up with Ron and Neville.

"Good," Neville answered.

"Weird." Ron replied.

Harry looked at Ron, "How was it weird?"

"They mixed houses. We've got Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle in our class; plus Cho, Michael, and Susan."

Harry nodded, "There was a mixed lot in Potions too. Malfoy and the goons included."

"Bummer,"

"It looks like they're in Hagrids class with us too, well—Malfoy and Pansy," Neville said. Harry spotted Malfoy's pale blondehair in a group of four Slytherins. The class however, was mostly Hufflepuffs, and not a single Ravenclaw. "I guess they want to stick to thebooks," Ron said when Harry pointed it out.

"C'mon over!" Hagrid boomed, "Class' started, so come 'round back!" Nervously, the students followed Hagrid to the area behind his cabin. There was a small, fenced in area with two oak trees, a few boulders, and a small pond with a stream. Two, dark green people only two feet tall were in the trees. They had a lighter green colored hair, which had twigs and nuts braided into it. Their skin seemed to be made of bark, and their eyes were bright green orbs.

Three more little people were in the pond and stream, but they were blue. Their skin and hair was scaley, and their fingers and toes were webbed together. There was a playful look in their cerulean, orb eyes.

Lying ontop and under the boulders were two others, their features grayish brown. They were bulkier than the others, with leathery skin and clawed hands and feet. An air of calm surrounded them.

"Now, who can tell me what we 'ave here?" Hagrid asked, voice quieter than usuall. Hermione's hand, as well as those of many Hufflepuffs, shot up. "Ah—Susan, why don' you answer."

The niece of Amelia Bones smiled, "They're sprites, aren't they?"

Hagrid beamed, "Right yeh are! Five points fer Hufflepuff! Now that yeh know what they are, who can tell me what kind o' sprites they are? Blaise."

The quiet Slytherin answered, "The green are forest sprites, the blue are water, and the brown-grey are earth sprites."

"Righto! Five points t' Slytherin." Hagrid scratched his chin, "Who here knows the kinds o' the otherfour sprites, that _aren't_ here?" Hermione practically jumped up and down.The professor chuckled."Alrigh', Hermione."

"The otherfour sprites are light, wind, fire, andshadow." She answered happily.

"Bingo, five points fer Gryffindor. Now, th' four Hermione said are downright hard t' find. Ya see, the wind sprite is near invisible. It's just a shimmer in the air, like the ones ya see on a hot day. Light sprites are normally found in storm clouds, where lightnin' grows; ya can see why people don' go chasin' after 'em. The shadow sprites, are the hardest t' find. They're the tricksters o' the lot. They can hide in yer shadow, in a cloud, even in yer pocket. They like shiny objects though, 'cause they're so different from darkness. Fire sprites, them are the onesthat only're found in big fires or volcanoes, placespeople can't go.So, fer t'days lesson, I want ya t' get in groups o' three, try sketchin' the sprites, an' writin' down their behavior fer starters."

The sprites were incredibly amusing to watch, due to their playful, mischevious nature. The three species of sprites played their own version of tag—by throwing objects at each other. More than once the students were hit by a wad of dirtand leaves, or splashed with water. The students left sopping wet, but grinnig from ear to ear. The Gryffindors had thrown dirt back at the water sprites after being hit a third time, and the sprites then entered all the students into the game. Hagrid promised that they would have the sprites for lessons for the rest of the week.

"That was a fun lesson," Neville said cheerfully.

Ron nodded, "I love earth sprites from now on!" he said with a laugh.

"How was your group Neville?" Harry asked as Ron re-enacted Malfoy getting hit in the mouth by a clump of dirt.

"It was good. The Hufflepuffs are very friendly, and I know some of them from Herbology." Neville replied. They talked aout their first day of NEWT classes until dinner.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes

Death Eaters

**Then:**

Return of the Sprites

Quidditch Try-outs

* * *

**Review Response:**

athenakitty: yes, you will find out what Draco's up to, keep an eye outfor the 'coming up' and 'then' sections I post with each chapter, it's in there but you will have to look hard. (response to review of ch.1)

captuniv: Selena changed her name out of habit. In the previous story, she changed her name to Epans, which is Snape backwards if anyone noticed, because she was banished from the family. Hermione knew who she was because of Krum, so Selena changed her name to Splikvin (no special signifigance btw) to cover her tracks. It's a precaution for her. As to your other comment, about being surprised Selena didn't have Harry demonstrate, it's because she does not show favoritism to any house and, to be frank, doesn't really care about Harry's summer dissapearance because she is not in the Order. In regards toSnape's reaction to Harry's new knowledge of Potions, Snape is just going to pretty much ignore it because, although he will never admit it, he owes Harry somewhat for finding Selena; of course, that debt might not last forever grin.

_(A/N: Thank you for all reviews, whether they contain support, compliments, questions or critisizm. A.S.Leif)_


	3. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

**CHAPTER 3**

With the first day done, things went by fairly quickly for the first week. DADA was spent doing practice duels using spells they'd learned only from third year down, as well as a few simple excercises. The point was to build up speed. Splikvin showed an example by levitating Harry's robes so he couldn't see, then dissarming him.

In charms, they had succesfully cast the permantent sticking charm on the pictures, and were now practicing on smaller objects.

Neville grew more confident in Potions, and he now didn't need Harry to sing the phoenix song in his head. When the week ended, their potion was top-notch.

They had finaly began to learn something new in Trasnsfiguration. Turning tables into snails was their assignment for the week. For Harry, it was harder _not_ to beat Hermione in succeding than it was for him to actually do it. Although Dumbldore suspected Harry had been practicing actual magic, Harry wasn't sure if the Headmaster had told the other professors his suspicions.

Everyone was dissapointed to see the sprites leave, especially Ron. So after they left, Hagrid brought in some over-sized turtles called 'Guarnots'. The Guarnots were vegitarians, but they did try to take a bite out of several students. Hagrid promised to teach them how to ride on a Guarnot at the following lesson.

A week into the school year brought a pale, nervous-looking Ron into the common room with it. "Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, dropping her book on the couch she was seated in.

He nodded, "I- I'm fine, just…surprised is all."

Harry saw what looked like a sign-up sheet in Ron's hand, "What's that?" he asked.

Ron colored and hastily put it behind his back, "Nothin'."

Harry gave a mock-sigh, "You're a bad liar Ron; spit it out."

Ron gulped, "McGonagall, she- she named me quidditch captain."

Harry frozed, then his face split into a wide grin, "That's _brilliant_ Ron!"

"You're not angry?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, "Of _course_ not! Why would I be?"

Ron was clearly relieved, "Well, you've always been the better player, and you've been on the team longer than I have…" he mummbled.

"And who's the prefect?" Harry cut in with a smile. "_You_ are Ron. Who's played quidditch for more of their life? You have. You've earned it Ron. Besides, you were _made_ to be a quidditch captain."

Ron's ears turned red at the praised, "Thanks mate. Your ban's been lifted you know."

Harry smiled wider, "Then put my name on that try-out list." Ron did so immediately while Hedwig delivered Alex's letter to Harry. "Thanks Hedwig," Harry said, then tickled her under the chin before giving her some fish and then heopened the letter.

Alex told Harry that the crazy man who hated everyone at Blurnof's Eyestore was there again, and that she'd gotten further on the Beater brom. She asked how his classes were going, if Snape was still a git, or if Selena's return had changed him at all.

Harry penned his reply before doing homework, saying that Snape was pretty much ignoring him, which was more than he could ask for. Harry described his classes, and ended the letter by asking if she wanted to go to lunch with him on Sunday if she could get out. He didn't give the letter to Hedwig just yet, since she was being admired by the first year Gryffindors. The Gryffindors had almost gotten used to Hedwig, but many still didn't believe that she use to be Harry's snowy owl.

Another uneventful week passed for Harry, seeing as the only thing of interest to happen was to be able to hop on a Guarnot's shell and go for a bumpy ride. Alex had responded that next week she could go, and that was why Harry wanted the rest of the week to hurry up and finish. After breakfast on the eargly awaited Saturday, Harry told Remus about his plans with Alex. "Be careful Harry," Remus said, "But have fun." Remus told him, "I'll tell Dumbledore only if he asks."

Harry thanked him and left for the common room to do his potions homework. When he walked in, he noticed Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other and holding hands, also doing homework. Harry grinned inwardly. _It's about time they got together_, he thought as he went upstairs to get his extra bottle of ink.

Since not everyone went to lunch on weekends, Harry wasn't missed when he teleported to Blufnof's Eyestore—after going to The Hideaway of course. It was good to see Alex again, and they went to the deli after she got off work. They talked for half an hour about Harry's classes and friends, and then Alex took him to see the new store that had opened in Hogsmede, via the floo network in the eyestore. Harry started to laugh when he saw it.

The building was a two story, and bright orange with a blue roof and doors. In bold, black letter was a sign saying: '_Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes_.' The display windows were crowded with merchendise, and Harry could see even more inside. Through the top windows, he saw boxes and boxes of more items.

"Want to go in?" Alex asked, amused by his reaction.

"Ladies first," Harry replied with a slight bow. She laughed, and entered the twins' shop.

"Welcome to our humble joke shop-" George began, then stopped, smiling, "Oi, Fred! It's our sponsor!"

"Look out below!" Fred called, and slid down a pole that was in a corner of a room.

Harry looked at it, "Interesting replacement for stairs." he commented.

"Takes up less room," George agreed. He then spotted Alex. "What's this? Tell me good lady, are you with our most generous sponsor?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I don't know..." Harry looked at her in shock, she grinned, "I think he's with me."

Fred and George laughed, and Alex kissed Harry on the the cheek as he relaxed. "A lady with humor! Few and far between they are!" George exclaimed.

"Few indeed! Tell me, what brings you to our home away from home?" Fred asked.

"We were having lunch, and Alex brought me here," Harry explained, "How's buisness?"

"Booming!" began Fred.

"Stupendous!" added George.

"Couldn't be better!"

"Couldn't be more marvelous!"

"Absolutely-"

"Okay, okay, I think I got it!" Harry interupted, they smiled. Suddenly, his scar exploded. He fell to his knees, clutching his forehead as Voldemort tried to invade his mind. Harry quickly used Occlumency to cover his inner and outer thoughts. Unfortunately, Harry hadn't put his current location in with them, and that's what Voldemort saw. The pain vanished, and Harry heard the crack of apperating wizards. "Death Eaters," he growled, getting out his wand.

"I'll contact Mum," George said, and hurriedly climbed up a ladder to the next floor.

"Alex, get out of here," Harry said.

In response, she got out her own wand. "No Harry, I'm not leaving."

"Never refuse a lady," Fred said with forced humor. Harry noticed Alex's breath forming clouds in the air. "Damn! They brought dementors!" he cursed. At that moment, three of the things entered the shop. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Alex yelled, a silver dragon emerged from her wand, and charged at the former guardians of Azkaban. "I've got these," she told him, "Go get those scum."

Harry nodded, and cast a concealment charm on himself then slipped out the back.

Seven Death Eaters were standing outside, lazily twirling their wands. Two of them harry recognized as Crabbe and Goyle Sr., and another that had to be Bellatrix. At the sight of Sirius' cousin and murdered, Harry's blood began to boil. He pocketed his wand, and transformed into a werewolf. Still concealed, Harry silently pounced on the nearest Death Eater, knocking him unconcious as he did so. None of the dark-robed figures heard, and Harry chose his next victim. He'd dispatched a total of three when Bellatrix finally noticed some of her comrads on the ground. "Keep you guard up!" she snapped, wand firmly in hand.

Harry sniffed the air and tensed, then pounced on the last unknown Death Eater. Bellatrix fired a stunner at him, but Harry lept out of the way, skidding to a stop on the ground. "_Finite Incantantem!_" Bellatrix shrieked, and Harry's concealment charm vanished.

He snarled, and lept for Crabbe or Goyle—they were so much alize in mass he couldn't tell which was which. The large man punched Harry, but it was only as if a twig had been poked in his side. Meanwhile, the other gorilla-like man snuck inside the store along with Bellatrix. Harry growled his frustration and tackled the Death Eater, knocking him out with a blow to the side of his head.

Harry resumed human form and rushed into the store. Fred and Georgre were fighting the Death Eaters while Alex continued to keep the dementors at bay.

"_Rebas Occurta!_" Bellatrix shouted, and an acid-green curse hit Fred in the shoulder, opening a large gash.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled; his stunner hit Crabbe/Goyle in the back. George knelt beside his twin while Harry dueled with Bellatrix. Her eyes were wide behind her mask, she clearly hadn't been expecting him to be so fast. Eventually Hary pushed her outside with his spells, then cast a Parsloz stunner. Before it could hit her, Bellatrix grbbed the wrists of two unconcious Death Eaters and dissaperated. Harry cursed and went ot help Alex. To his surprise, the dementors were gone.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked George breathlessly.

"He needs a healer," George replied.

Harry nodded, "Alex, are you okay?"

"Just tired," she replied.

"Okay, I'm getting us back to Hogwarts." Harry said, and put a hand on Alex and the other on George, who was holding Fred's hand. Taking a breath, Harry double-teleported to the Hogwarts Infimary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He called, helping George to put Fred on a bed.

The nurse rushed out of her office, face going pale when she spotted Fred. Instantly, she went into action. "Mr.Potter, get the blue bottle from that counter and some bandages. Miss, tell me what happened."

Harry obeyed while Alex explained. "Seven Death Eaters attacked the store we were in. They sent three dementors in first, I held them off while Harry went after the Death Eaters. After five of them were knocked out, the last two entered. I was still busy with the dementors, and Mr.Weasley got hit by a poison-slicing curse. Harry knocked the second remaing Death Eater out, and then drove the last one outside. When he came back, we came here."

"Oh dear, a poison slicing curse?" Mme. Pomfrey muttered, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "I recognized the incantation. I've been hit by it before."

"Is it fatal?" George whispered, clearly not thinking straight.

"It can be, but I was saved by phoenix tears," Alex replied.

"Is the Headmaster here?" Harry asked, thinking of Fawkes while carrying the bandages over to George.

Mme.Pomfrey shook her head, "He was called away by the Ministers."

_Hedwig, I need you girl,_ Harry called silently, _I need your help. _A flare of gold flames brought Hedwig to his side. "Hedwig, please, I need you to help Fred. He's been hurt, badly; he need your tears." Harry explained sadly, quietly, "I keep getting my friends hurt, please, save him." He finished his plea in a whisper.

Singing notes of comfort, Hedwig fluttered over to where the injured twin lay as the entire Weasley family burst into the infirmary. Hedwig sang sadly, pearly tears formed in her eyes. Gracefully, she let them drip onto Fred's wound. They watched as the wound stopped bleeding, then began to close; color returned to his face.

Fred's parents were instantly at his side, and his brothers and Ginny came right after; even Percy was there. Hedwig flew back to Harry, perching on his shoulder. "Harry, I should go now." Alex whispered. Harry nodded, and did a double teleportation to Blurnof's Eyestore.

"Be careful Harry," Alex told him, and kissed him gently on the cheek, then went upstairs.

Harry returned to the hospital wind with Hedwig, and stood mutely in a corner, overcome by anger at himself. It was because of _him_ the store was attacked. It was because of _him_ that people were getting hurt or killed. It was because of _him_ that Voldemort had returned.

Mrs.Weasley saw him standing in the shadows, head bowed. "Harry dear, it isn't your fault," she whispered tearfully, "You did your best. He'll live Harry, because of you."

Harry looked at the pale, sad faces and couldn't bring himself to believe her words. "It is my fault," he said quietly, his voice hoarse, furious, and sad. "This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for me." Tears of fury welled up in his eyes, and Harry couldn't take it any longer. Blinded by self-anger, Harry left the infirmary as storm clouds began to rapidly appear outside.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Return of the Sprites

The fate of Fred Weasley

The new quidditch team

**Then:**

First lesson

A thought of Peace

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Egyption Flame: Don't worry, Harry will never end up with Ginny or Hermione in my stories; I find that too...original. (response to review of ch.2)  
**

**WildRaven: Malfoy shall remain a mystery, for now. The Hogwarts proffesors will eventually learn the extent of Harry's knowledge, of course, it may or may not be in a pleasent manner. The rude awakening was in Red Bolt of Lightning. (response to review of chs. 1 &2)  
**

**HeWhoComesWithTheDawn: Instead of having different classes every day, i decided that, since they are NEWT level, they would all be on the same day. Here is his Schedule: DADA, Charms, Potions and 'Free Time'. Following Lunch he has Transfiguration then CoMC. I hope that makes things less confusing. (response to review of ch.2)**

_(A/N: As always, and always will be,thank you to ALL reviewers for your contributions, and those who read my story. A.S.Leif)_


	4. Tempermental Elemental

**CHAPTER 4**

_(A/N: Again, I have forgotten the disclaimer so here it is: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, story lines, etc. only the ones you have never seen before)_

Robes billowing behind him, Harry stalked through the halls, not saying a word to anyone. He didn't even acknowledge Snape when the head Slytherin asked him where he thought he was going. A dark, grief-stricken look on his face, Harry went outside and walked down to the lake.

The clouds in the air thickened and darkened as he thought. _Dammit, because of me people get hurt!_ He cursed himself. While he remembered everyone who'd ever gotten hurt or killed to help him, or because of him, the wind picked up, thunder began to crash. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, the old muggle gardener, Fred, Moody, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron, even Quirell; they'd all been hurt or killed because of Harry.

If someone looked outside, they would have sworn it was a different month of the year. And that's just what Selena Splikvin thought as she glanced out her office window. The sky was a mass of dark, the only light came from the flashes of lightning that seared across the landscape. Thunder roared almost constantly, while rain and hail pelted down from the sky with icy speed. Winds howled furiously, lashing at trees and the few students who were running for the shelter of Hogwarts; all but one wizard by the lake. The ground trembled, the plants strained at their roots. Everything in the sky, on or in the ground seemed to be reaching for something—or someone. She whistled softly. "Oh boy..."

Harry's self-cursing thoughts were broken by a chime of voices. "_One of us,_" they whispered, "_Be at peace cousin, we are here for you."_

Though he was still bitter, the air began to heat, and the storm raged on, Harry stopped thinking and found _seven _sprites standing in front of him. The wind sprite was visible because the rain fell on it, revealing its form. The light sprite was darting around in a radius of one foot, making it hard to observe its features. The shadow sprite was standing next to the light one, arms crossed. Its eyes were black coals, and its outlined was blurred. The other sprite was shades of red, yellow, and orange, a fire sprite was his guess. Harry recognized the water, forest and earth sprites from Hagrid's lessons. "_Cousin, what has happened?"_ they chimed.

"I keep getting people hurt," Harry replied bitterly. "I want it to stop."

_"Then stop the storm, you will only cause more hurt to those caught in it."_ The sprites answered.

"How?" Harry asked, finally noticing the chaos around him, "I don't know how it started!"

"_You made it,_" they replied, "_when your emotions went free, the elements answered you. See how all things strain to reach you?" _Harry looked at the grass, it was pulling upright, reaching for him. "_They wish to comfort you. You are one of their own cousin, and one of _our_ own."_

Harry starred at them, "How do I stop it?"

"_Tell them all is well. Be calm, be steady, be at peace."_

Harry took a breath, and began to Occlude his mind.

"_No! Do not block it out." _The sprites told him, "_Truly be at ease. They will not believe you if you try to hide it. They can see past your guards, they are not human."_

Harry closed his eyes, and took a deep breaths, allowing all bitter thoughts to leave him. _I'm fine. George'll be okay. It will be alright,_ he thought.

The grass and trees were the first to go, returning to their normal state. The air cooled bit by bit. The rain and hail ceased, the winds and thunder gradually stopped. The lightning no longer flashed, and the ground stopped moving, but the dark clouds remained. "_Shadows are not so easily dismissed,"_ the sprite of darkness told him. Without the other sprites' voices, the shadow sprite sounded cold and mischievious. Harry nodded, and thought of good things, the light things. Slowly, the clouds faded; eventhough a few remained, they were white. "Thank-," Harry began, only to find that the sprites were gone. Or all but one at least.

The cool, whispy voice of a wind sprite sounded near Harry. "_Never fear, we will always be there to help cousin. There are many of us all throughout the world. But seek counsil among the humans here, there is one who knows our ways, and the ways of the elements. They can teach you how to control your being, your connection to our kin the elements. May the luck of elementals always be strong in your veins, farewell."_

Harry was left standing next to the lake, but he didn't feel quite so alone anymore. Silently, and not as bitter as before, Harry returned to the castle. As he walked back across the grounds, he noticed the pellets of hail on the ground. Biting his lip, he hoped no one had gotten hurt by them. He slipped back into the castle with no one noticing that he alone was dry, and then climbed back up to the hospital wing. On his way though, Harry was intercepted by Splikvin. "One moment Harry," she said, putting an arm out to stop him. "We need to talk."

"About what Professor?" he asked tightly.

She checked to make sure no one else was in the hall. "About the little event you caused outside," she said quietly, and led Harry into the Defense room, then into her office.

Her office was actually interesting to Harry. It was the size of a bedroom, and the walls were blue-green. Her desk, bookshelves and chair were mahagony. There was a glass door that led to her private chambers in the corner. A small potions lab table was set up against one wall, and a fireplace was on the opposite. There were two posters of the Russian and Blugarian quidditch teams on the wall above her desk, and they were autographed with personal notes to her. Several glowing spheres lit the room.

She gestured to one of the black armchairs next to the fireplace, "Have a seat." He sat, and so did she. "Care to tell me why you were so angry?" she asked.

"I was angry at myself," Harry replied quietly, "For getting everyone hurt or killed by Voldemort. Do you know about what happened to Ron's older brother, Fred?"

"No, I only knew something was amiss when the entire Weasley family came barging down the hall." She replied.

"I was out with a friend, in Hogsmede, when Voldemort tried to break into my mind. I shut him out, but not before he saw where I was. He sent three dementors and seven Death Eaters. My friend, Alex, she held off the dementors, and I went outside and knocked out five of the Death Eaters."

"They were found a few minutes ago," Splikvin told Harry before he could ask.

Nodding, he continued, "I went back inside after the last two Death Eaters went in. Alex was still keeping the dementors away, while Fred and George dueled Bellatrix and Crabbe or Goyle, I couldn't tell which one it was. I knocked him out, but not before Bellatrix his Fred with a poison slicing curse."

"Was anyone else hurt?" she asked.

"No, just Fred. But now he's hurt because of me. He'll be okay, but I still feel like shit." Harry finished bitterly.

She made no comment on his language. "That can be a good thing Harry," he looked at her, "Feeling wrong means you still have a conscience. Feeling wrong means that you still have a heart, that you are not evil. You are at fault, yes, but not of your own choosing. You are an elemental Harry, your self-bitterness revealed that."

"Can you help me?" he asked, staring at his clenched hands, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I myself am not an elemental, though I am an unofficial expert on people such as yourself. Not to mention I have a friend who is a shadow sprite." Harry looked up, surprised. Selena's mouth twitched in a smile, "I caught him lurking in my bookcase in my office in Durmstrang," she explained, "I believe he is actually under my wardrobe at the moment. Now, as far as controlling yourself, I suggest that we start next week. Seeing as how intense your first breakout was, I do not think I want to see your second."

"You mean they get worse?" Harry asked, horrified at what might happen.

She nodded, "Every time. I know an elemental who caused an earthquake. Seeing as how you are strongest in the wind and shadows, I believe your second or third could cause either a hurricane or a tornado."

"Next week is good," Harry replied, "The sooner the better."

Her eyes were grave. "Indeed, this is a matter in which patience is not ideal."

* * *

With the promise of secret elemental lessons, Harry went to find Ron and Ginny; they were still in the Hospital Wing. Pale and somewhat bitter still, Harry silently entered the infirmary. Snape was giving Mrs.Weasley a potion to help Fred, Hermione was next to Ron, Ginny was curled up in Bill's and Charlie's laps; George was still holding his twin's hand, Mr.Weasley had an arm around his wife, and Percy had his head in his hands. When the potions master came his way, Harry looked down so he wouldn't see the shame on his face. Snape halted, and tapped Harry on the shoulder, making the boy look up. The head Slytherin met his eyes and nodded, then continued out the door. 

Confused as he was, Harry went and knelt next to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron," he whispered, "I didn't mean for this to happen." When Ron looked at him, Harry felt worse.

He'd never seen Ron cry, and that was what was happening right now. Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. "I know mate, and I don't blame you in the least."

* * *

By the next day, everyone in the school knew about Fred Weasley, even if they didn't know Harry'd been involved. Peeves moped and groaned in the hallway near the hospital wing, not even taking the time to harass the first years. What was stranger yet, was that a certain Slytherin hadn't even said a word about it. 

Classes resumed as usual, and it was clear that Flitwick was upset by Fred's injury to anyone who saw him. In DADA, Proffesor Splikvin set up a routine that the class would drill on. They'd enter the room, and then the straw dummies in the room came to life, attacking the students mercilessly. They worked on this throughout the week, and more than one person went to Madame Pomfrey for burn treatment.

Finally, on Thursday, the quiet meal of breakfast was pierced by a shrieking firework and a cartwheeling Peeves who threw ink pellets at the diners. A loud applause burst from the Gryffindor table and Fred and George Wealsey entered the hall, wide smiles on their faces. "Thank you, thank you!" Fred hollered, arms outstretched, "No time for autographs I'm afraid!"

"Much too busy!" George agreed with a bow, "Weasley Wizarding Weezes is open once more! Please, feel free to stop by at _any_ time!" Still grinning, they raised their wands and shouted, "Accio brooms!" Their brooms came speeding towards them, and the twins mounted them, and flew out of the hall; an explosion of fireworks in various colors and shapes followed.

The school atmosphere picked up from there, and Harry was fully able to relax now that Fred was completely healed. The next day, Harry headed down to the quidditch pitch with from after dinner, it was time for the try-outs.

There were several spectators in the stands, all from Gryffindor. Ron lead what remained of the quidditch team, which was Ginny alone, to the center of the pitch. Harry was waiting with the group trying out for seeker, there were only two other people with him: Dennis and Dean. "Ginny made me," Dean told Harry when he asked. There were ten people trying out for Chaser, and seven trying out for Beaters. Jack and Kirk had both resigned, and Ginny had switched to Chaser. "Alright you lot!" Ron called in his magnified voice, "This is the Gryffindor quidditch team try-outs! If you're scared of heights, or aren't a good sport in both wins and losses, leave now, because I'll make you later!" No one moved, so Ron continued. "Good. Now, seeing as how the fewest number of people signed up for Seeker, we'll start with you. C'mon up!" Harry, Dean and Dennis approached. "Now, you'll all be using Cleansweeps, just so we can make sure everything's even. Any objections?"

"No," they chorused.

"Alright then, grab a broom, and get into the air!" They did so, and were soon joined by Ginny. "Okay, here's how this'll work. I'm going to be the Snitch, all you have to do is follow me as close as you can. I'll be doing all sorts of things, so get used to strange maneuvers. When you're in reach of my broom, grab the tail of it. A whistle will sound, that's the signal for you to let go. I'll keep flying, and you let the other two fly until all of you have tagged me. Got it? Alright, let's fly!"

Ginny tore off into a steep dive, the others just behind her. She led them through a series of loops, sharp turns, climbs, track backs, and dives. Dean crashed on the second dive, and he gave up, saying he didn't want to be a Seeker anyway. Dennis put up a fair fight, but Harry easily beat him.

Once Dennis tagged Ginny, three minutes after Harry, Ron called them back to the ground. "Thanks for participating, you can go back to the common room or stay to watch." Ron said, "Up next, Beaters!"

Naturally, Harry stayed. To his surprise, Neville had signed up for beater, and did quite well. He was a bit rough around the edges, but that was fixable. Another good Beater trainee was a third year girl named Sara, though she didn't have the best handling of her broom. There were two places open for Chaser, and Harry found five rather talented players out of the ten who applied. _Ron's going to have a hard time choosing, _Hary thought as the tryouts came to a close.

"You did a good job Ron," Harry told his friend in the common room that night.

"Thanks Harry. Hey, what do you think of training a reserve seeker?"

"Brilliant," Harry replied.

Ron nodded and yawned, "Well, I'm goin' to bed mate. The list'll be posted tomarrow."

"Alright, see you later." Harry replied, and went back to finishing his transfiguration homework.

* * *

The entire Gryffindor house seemed to be crammed in the space next to the bulliten board when Harry and Ron entered the common room the next morning. "What the bloody-" Ron began, then took a breath. "_Alright already! Stop squeezin' together you lot!"_ he bellowed, quieting them down. "If you weren't at the quidditch try-outs, back off! Let the players see who made it will ya? And wait your turn!" The students quietly shuffled either outside, to the armchairs, or to the dormitories, leaving about twenty people. "Very nice Ron," Hermione said, now descending the stairs from her dormitory.

"Thanks Herms," Ron replied. Harry caught the look in Ron's eyes and almost grinned, instead he went to check the list.

**The New Gryffindor Team:**

**_Ron Weasley_: Keeper and Captain**

**_Ginny Weasley_: 1st Chaser**

**_Elise Dirkle_: 2nd Chaser**

**_Jackie Mellot_: 3rd Chaser**

**_Euan Abercrombie_: 1st Beater**

**_Neville Longbottom_: 2nd Beater**

**_Harry Potter_: Seeker**

**_Dennis Creevy_: Reserve Seeker**

_Thank you to all who participated and/or supported us at the tryouts, wish us luck! Ron Weasley_

Harry grinned and couldn't help feeling relieved that he'd made it onto the team. Just then, Hedwig appeared at his side, holding a letter from Alex. She asked how he was doing, if Hedwig was happy, and also if 'Mr.Weasley #2' was okay yet. Unfortunately, she was going to be busy for the next month or so, and she only had Tuesdays off. Harry was dissapointed that he wouldn't be able to see her, and told her so in his letter.

Once Hedwig flew off, Harry went down to breakfast. While he ate and talked, a black and grey falcon dropped a letter in front of him, then took off before anyone could notice.

_Meet me in my office at 3 pm. Your lessons will begin then. -S.S._

His first thought was that S.S. meant Severus Snape, but then he remembered Selena Splikvin, and gave a quiet sigh of relief. He pocketed the note, and realized that he hadn't worked out at all in the past week. So he left the hall, and prepared to teleport. "_Psst!_" a voice hissed.

Harry spun around, wand out. Remembering Snape's attempted attack on him during the summer, he didn't move.

"Over here," the quiet voice came.

"I know," Harry replied, just as quiet. "But who are you?" To his surprise, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadowy doorway, beaconing. Harry raised an eyebrow and kept himself armed, but did not move. Sighing, Malfoy took out his wand and tossed it to Harry, who caught it. Pocketing the wand, but keeping hisown out,Harry followed the Slytherin through the door.

It was an empty classroom, and the desks and chairs were stacked up against the wall. The entire room was dusty, and had a musky smell. "What do you want?" Harry asked, voice mostly polite.

"A truce."

Harry barely kept his surprise from showing. "Oh really? Why?"

Malfoy looked down, not really wanting to answer. "My father—I cannot call him that any longer."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, lowering his wand.

"You know I planned to be a Death Eater, I'm not denying it. But, when I was inspected by _him_, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me," Malfoy began.

"He does that to all of his followers," Harry put in.

Malfoy nodded, his shoulders slumped, and his voice was somewhat bitter. "No one ever told me that, until I found out for myself… After I was inspected, he sent me away, to initiate the newest members. Lucius told me to leave; but I was curious, so I hid in a tree. I—I watched as seven people had the Dark Mark burned into them," Malfoy's eyes grew haunted, as Harry's did when he remembered Sirius' death, but he continued. "They screamed loud, horrible screams of pain. And he, he _enjoyed_ it! What was worse, was that my own _father_ didn't mind, and he expected _me_ to go through with that, his _son!_"

Malfoy shook his head, "After they received the mark, every Death Eater there used the Cruciatus Curse on them, and then _he_ did as well. They screamed more, but I still stayed; I was hoping to see something that would convince me to join, something that made up for all that pain. I—I wanted it to stop…but it never did. Three hours later, he was still torturing them, and not just with the Cruciatus Curse. I couldn't take it, so I left—and I refuse to go back."

Harry was silent, then he gave Malfoy back his wand. "I know what it's like, to feel betrayed, left out, or abandoned, just like you thought being a Death Eater would be different from what it really was."

Malfoy took his wand back, "I find that hard to believe," he said quietly.

Harry chuckled, startling them both. "And I don't really blame you. Hogwarts is the one place I'm welcomed, where I have friends. You see, I never really knew my parents, they died to save me when I was only one. Then, Dumbledore took me to my aunt's house—she's a muggle. She hated my mother, and still does. In fact, she hates _all_ magic, even the word, just because my mum was a witch, and she wasn't. I lived in that hell-hole for eleven years. My cousin and his friends had a favorite sport: Harry Hunting." Malfoy's eyes jerked wider, and Harry smiled bitterly. "Yeah, me. They pretty much always won, and by that I mean caught and kicked me around for a while. My aunt and uncle didn't have a problem with it. Actually, it only really stopped after I got my first letter from Hogwarts."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. As you can guess by now, my life away from Hogwarts isn't the pampered thing most people thought. I got so fed up with people running my life that I left two weeks into the summer this year, I won't say where I went, only that my friends got really spooked by my dissapearance."

Malfoy nodded, "I heard that you went missing from Fa- Lucius." He then stuck out a hand, "I'd like a truce between us, and a promise that neither of use will repeat what we said in here."

Harry nodded and shook Malfoy's hand, "Deal; though, we might want to stay a bit—aloof with each other in view of everyone else."

"Indeed, we don't want the entire school to die of shock before we graduate." He then smirked, "In quidditch though, I'm afraid the truce must be bent to a certain degree."

Harry smirked back, "Agreed."

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Elemental Lesson Number One

A Slip of Knowledge

Interesting Partners

**Then:**

Snape picks on Neville in class

Death Eaters attack once more

* * *

_( A/N: Ah, the handshake was such a historical moment, don't you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)_


	5. Lessons with Splikvin

**CHAPTER 5**

After they both left, not at the same time of course, Harry teleported to the Hideaway and greeted the founders, then went to the dungeons to his exercise room. He stayed there for at least two hours, which left him completely exhausted; feeling good, but exhausted. Harry dragged himself to the potions lab, and drank a pepper-up potion, this got him back to his normal self.

After dueling a few times with Godric, talking about classes with Helga and Rowena, and working on a potion with Salazar, Harry returned to Hogwarts just in time for lunch. Ron told the team that practice would be Tuesday evening, and then sat down to eat his own meal.

Professor Splikvin was at her desk grading papers when Harry first entered for his elemental lesson. "One moment," she said, and finished the current paper in front of her. She tapped the assignments with her wand, and they vanished. Splikvin then beckoned Harry over to the open window, "Change," she said, "and follow me." Selena jumped out the window into the air, and changed into a thestral as she plummeted towards the ground. Harry followed suit, but turned into a phoenix while inside, then flew out the window.

Splikvin led him upwards, then steered towards the forest; she seemed to be looking for something. Finally, she began to descend, with Harry right behind her. When they landed, it was in a clearing with a small pond, some moss covered boulders, and a few young trees. "Take a seat," she said, becoming human once more. Harry also returned to normal, and sat cross-legged on the ground. Selena also sat down across from him. "Harry, I want you to relax. Let everything go, allow your thoughts to leave. Be calm, and be at ease." Harry closed his eyes, and emptied his mind. Selena continued, "Feel the air around you? Feel the tiniest breeze, gliding through the trees? Listen for them Harry. Feel and listen. They have voices Harry, you can hear them if you listen with your soul."

"Not with my ears then?" Harry murmured.

"No Harry, not with you ears. Your ears only hear the echo of the wind, your soul hears its voice." Harry drifted in his mind, blocking out all sound except for Splikvin's voice. Suddenly, there was a whisper, speaking to him. "_Hello nephew,_" it said. In his surprise, Harry jerked out of his trance.

"I see you finally heard it," Splikvin noted. Harry nodded sheepishly. "I want you to listen for the wind again, and try speaking back to it. It is important to establish a good relationship with the elements. Otherwise, they will not answer to you after you call out, like you did with the storm." So Harry listened again, _not with my ears,_ he reminded himself.

"_Welcome back,"_ the voice whispered, amused.

"Thank you," Harry said, "Sorry I left, I was surprised."

_"Think nothing of it, I am glad you returned. How fares your resentment?"_

"Better," Harry answered, "Thank you for coming then, and thank you for believing me."

"_Not at all, tell me nephew, what is your name?"_ it asked.

"Harry Potter, or Tallon—which ever you want to call me." Harry replied.

"_Tallon then. I must depart Tallon. Until next we meet, farewell."_ The whisper vanished from his mind, and Harry opened his eyes. He was extremely stiff, and winced as he stretched. "Does talking with elements always make you stiff?" he asked.

Selena's mouth twitched in a smile, "Only when you have been at it for several hours."

Harry stared at her, "_Hours?_" he repeated. She pointed up at the sky—it was sunset.

"Three hours and twenty minutes to be precise," she told him with a small smirk. "And dinner is in ten minutes I, personally, am hungry. Shall we go, or do you wish to continue?"

Harry shuddered. "I don't want to be out in the forest when the sun goes down."

Selena raised an eyebrow, "I believe you have done so before."

"Yeah, once in detention, and another in second year; we were trying to find proof that Hagrid was innocent." Harry explained, "Still, neither trip was good."

"Very well, let's go." They flew back to Hogwarts, and returned through her classroom window. "Again on Thursday Harry, after dinner. Is that suitable?" Splikvin asked as Harry made for the door.

"Yes Professor, and thanks again for helping me." Harry glimpsed a stunned look on the Defense instructor's face as he exited the room.

* * *

Monday flew by, and it was only as he was heading down to the quidditch pitch for practice that he realized something. He was an elemental, the elements lent him their power. What he realized was that he had what might be the answer to the question he'd been pondering when he'd returned to Hogwarts that year: what was the power 'the Dark Lord knows not'? Could his newfound elemental abilities be the power? He didn't think Voldemort would be able to stop a tornado, or worse. Then again, he hadn't thought that Voldemort would use his, Harry's, blood to come back, or that Sirius would've died… Harry felt the wind stir, and he quickly evicted all such thoughts from his mind.

He kept it that way all through practice, which mainly consisted of him teaching Dennis a few things about the game, and taking part in the team drills Ron had come up with.

The next morning, Dumbledore stood up at the podium. "May I have your attention for a moment? Thank you. It is now that I will announce that on Halloween night, we will be holding a masquerade dance." There was an excited applause from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and a polite one from the Gryffindor and Slytherin ones. "Also, the first quidditch match, I'm sorry to say, has been moved from the seventh, to the twenty-first of this month. The same teams will be playing of course. Thank you, and that is all." He stepped down, and Harry turned to Ron. "Who's up first?"

"Us against Slytherin," he answered. "What do you think of the dance?"

Harry shrugged, "It's okay I guess." He glanced at the Headtable, Remus was talking with McGonagall, and Snape and Splikvin were glaring at their plates. "But I'll stay away from those two, _that's_ for sure."

Ron chuckled when he saw who Harry was looking at. "Too right mate."

In transfiguration that day, they began to work on turning pieces of thread into birds. Harry had already done this of course since Mark had learnt it, and then Harry'd practiced more with Godric, but with his mind on other things, he didn't realize how easy it was. Unfortunately, because of it, he finished a few seconds before Hermione, but those few seconds were enough to get the class' attention. "H-H-Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at his brightly colored parrot.

"Er—yes Hermione?" he replied, cringing inwardly.

She beamed at him, much to his relief. "Condratulations!"

Harry blushed slightly, "Um, thanks…you too." He evaded all questions by simply saying he'd gotten lucky, and by avoiding anyone but his friends. In the common room after dinner, Ron made another announcement. "Oy, Gryffindor quidditch team! From now on, we practice four times a week; two hours each time! They'll be on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Got it?"

"Yes Cap'n." Ginny mocked, saluting her brother as she sat next to Dean. Ron grinned despite himself, and gave Dean a suspicious look, which the other boy squirmed under.

Harry and Malfoy officially began their truce in DADA the following day. "I want you to pair up with someone who is _not_ your friend, nor in your house." Splikvin instructed. When they got out from their desks, the furniture sank into the floor. The students waited, looking somewhat uneasily at each other. "_Today _would be a good time," the professor drawled. Harry and Malfoy both approached each other at the same time, and everyone else followed suit with others. "No one can claim we're friends," Malfoy said with a tiny shrug.

Harry nodded. "True."

"Alright, for the next few months of lessons you will be in these partnerings, and no complaints. With your partner, for the next four days, you will face off with another pair. Your task is to subdue the opposing pair, and to protect your partner. Anyone who attacks or purposely allows their partner to be hit, will find their house ten points less, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." They answered.

"Good. Line up and begin at my whistle. Anything legal goes. One… two… three-" the shrill whistle blew and they began. Harry and Malfoy were versing Hermione and Blaise. Harry mainly dueled Blaise, and Malfoy did the same with Hermione, until Splikvin bellowed "Attack _both_ of your opponents!" Neville jumped, she'd been right behind him. The shouts grew in volume and amount as the duels continued. More than once, a silver patronous slipped out of someone's wand as the caster when through every spell they knew. When Hermione used her otter to distract Malfoy, Blaise cast a full-body bind at him. Harry quickly said, "_expecto patronum,_" and his silver stag took the hit, but didn't vanish until Hermione fired multiple stunners at it. "Not bad Potter," Malfoy whispered, throwing a jelly-legs hex at Blaise.

"Thanks," Harry replied, "same to you."

"Alright, cease fire!" Splikvin yelled. They all stopped except for the Slytherin-Ravenclaw pair that was going against Ron and his partner Susan Bones. Splikvin walked across the room, wand out. She said something too quiet to hear, but Harry recognized the two blue bolts as the Parsloz version of a full-body bind. The spell hit both of Ron's and Susan's opponents. "I said _stop_." She told them, voice deadly quiet. "Ten points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, do it again, and it shall be fifty. Is that clear?" Though they couldn't nod, their eyes said yes. "Good." With a wave of her wand, the two were released. When she returned to the front of the room, Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Alright, not bad. I see some of you actually used a few evasive maneuvers, continue to do so is my advice. Next lesson we will begin to work on them more, again, in partners, as well as paired dueling. The homework for today will be to read chapter five in your book, and to do a few stretches. Does any one not know at least one?" a few people raised their hands. "I suggest you ask a quidditch team member if you do not. Now, before we end, who needs some undoing of hexes?"

Harry and Malfoy watched as three Hufflepuffs with rubbery arms, two Ravenclaws with boils, and eight Slytherins with various effects, walked up. "And not one Gryffindor," Malfoy commented, putting away his wand.

"Most of us were paired with Slytherins," Harry said. "And, no offense, but I think the other houses ganged up on yours." He added quietly.

Malfoy sniffed, "Not surprising."

* * *

**Coming Up:**

Harry's potions abilities are slightly revealed

Death Eater Attack #2

The new Gryffindor

**Then:**

Snakes vs Lions

The Moonwalkers

* * *

_(A/N: this review response is very late, as it is to a review I recieved for Red Bolt of Lightning, my apologies.)_

**Mid: You do have a point. However, just because Harry can do undetectable magic, does not make it legal magic. If he were spotted using magic outside of school and underage, he could be arrested. Not that I'm saying they could keep him arrested, but still. He goes to Hogwarts so he can graduate and do legal magic eventually. The founders do know some of the more ancient magic, but Harry does need to know about the magic that is used in the current time period. The double, Mark, can only be used to study one thing, and Harry chose Transfiguration, so Mark would be unable to learn from entire libraries as you suggested. He only used it once because he doesn't need to know anything more about Transfiguration this year. Of course, he might need to learn more Transfiguration later.**

**Review Response: (to reviews about this story)**

**athenakitty: Yes, Draco is choosing sides. **


	6. From Snake to Lion

**CHAPTER 6**

The only two things that really happened the rest of the day was potions and elemental lessons. They'd begun a stomach-soothing solution, and this time they worked alone. Harry was sitting next to Neville, but they didn't talk. Neville did fairly well until Snape began to prowl around, nitpicking at everyone's but the Slytherins' potions. "Did you put in the nettles or the sprig first Longbottom?" Snape asked.

The young Gryffindor's hands trembled slightly. "The sprig, professor." Neville answered, looking at his light orange potion.

He sneered. "You were supposed to put them in at the same time. Start over." Before Snape could vanish Neville's potion, Harry put up a hand, "Yes Potter?"

"Sir, if Neville adds knotgrass, won't it and the sprig cancel each other out?" he asked. Though extremely not happy to do so, Snape nodded. "So, could he just do that instead Sir, then put the sprig and nettles in at the same time and continue?" Harry continued.

The room was deathly silent. "If he wants to." Snape answered, and continued his prowling, causing several students to hurriedly return to their potions. When Snape finally came to Harry's he said nothing, most likely because there was nothing wrong. The color was vibrant orange, just like it should be, it wasn't too thick or too thin, like it should be, and was odorless, just like it should be. Harry silently complimented Salazar as Snape gave the tiniest nod. When his potion cooled, Harry bottled and labeled it, then put an unbreakable charm on it—just in case.

"Harry, wait up!" Harry turned to find Neville behind him. "I wanted to say thanks for your help in potions, I thought I was doomed."

Harry smiled, "No problem."

* * *

Harry slipped away to the defense room after dinner. He and Splikvin returned to the same place and Harry greeted the wind element, then began to contact the element of the forest, or plants. It was more serious than the wind, but it took Harry an hour or two to hear it nonetheless. They returned and Harry fell asleep the moment he hit his bed.

The days were uneventful until Sunday, the day after Harry had gone to see Alex again. It was at breakfast when Harry's scar tingled. It grew until it became slightly painful. A sly glee rose up in his head, and Harry quickly Occluded his mind. He excused himself since breakfast was over, and went to Dumbledore's office. To his surprise, he ran into Moody and Remus in the hall. "Something wrong?" he asked them.

"There's been an attack in Diagon Alley," Remus answered, "the detectors we set up there went off a few minutes ago."

Harry could sense Remus was keeping something from him. "Do you know where?" Harry asked.

Remus wasn't going to reply, but then Moody spoke up. "Some store, Blurn's or something."

Harry felt all the color drain from his face. "Alex."

"What?" Moody asked. Harry didn't answer, just started running back down the hall. The two caught him just as he did a double-teleport to Diagon Alley. Harry bolted down the street, transforming into his totems as he did. There were ten to fifteen Death Eaters standing near Blurnof's Eyestore. "What the hell is that?" one cried as Harry charged towards them. Though he didn't know it, Harry had called all four of his totems into him at the same time—melting them together. His two back legs were that of the panther, his front two were from the werewolf. The cobra's enlarged body and tail gave way to the phoenix's wings and head. He was his own type of chimera.

"It doesn't matter, just shoot it!" Bellatrix yelled. Harry focused in on her, leaping over five of them. Their curses bounced off his black body and Bellatrix screamed. A silver dragon emerged from the store, trampling a Death Eater; Alex was sitting on top of her patronous, arms bleeding.

This sight only angered Harry further, and he thrashed out, his claws tearing at the dark-cloaked figures. After he'd dispatched seven of them, Remus and Moody finally arrived at the store. Being and auror, Moody was the first to recover from the sight, and quickly began to fire stunners at the Death Eaters. A few moments later, Remus joined in the fight.

Harry lunged, pinning a Death Eater to the ground; black eyes stared back at him. Harry recognized the gaze as Snape's, and launched himself backwards, pretending that Snape had knocked him off. Although he didn't really understand at the moment, Snape scrambled away, meeting back up with Bellatrix. A cold, hissing voice rose over the Death Eaters' shouts, and the Dark Mark appear in the sky. _Voldemort!_ Harry thought, and dove for Alex as someone fired a curse at her. Harry crouched over her as the spells rained down on them. At the precious moment between two curses, Harry leapt upwards with Alex in his paws. The jump was powerful enough to land them next to Moody and Remus. Alex was slowly loosing conciousnes from loss of blood. "Harry Potter…" Voldemort hissed, throwing up a green shield around his followers. Harry answered by turning to glare at the dark wizard, and roared in a combonation of the panther and werewolf. He saw several Death Eaters shudder.

"I see you have gained a new ability," Voldemort continued, "Multi-magi, I presume?" As he took a step forward, so did Harry, letting out a low growl. "It seems he is warning me." Voldemort said with a smirk; the Death Eaters laughed.

Harry melted back into human form, gripping his second wand. He shot out the most advanced Parsloz shield he knew, praying to whatever deity existed that it would be enough. The shield was invisible, but Harry knew it was there. "That's right Voldemort," Harry replied smoothly, several Death Eaters growled at Harry's using of the Dark Lord's name. "I _am_ warning you. You leave others the hell out of this."

Voldemort smiled again, "And why would I do that Harry? It is to my advantage to wage battle against those you care fore. It always brings you were I want you."

Harry clenched his wand harder, but kept his face emotionless. "At least I _can_ care," he retorted icily, "At least others care about _me_. But no, _you_ don't care—only for your own miserable skin."

Voldemort's face contorted with rage. "_Crucio!"_ he yelled, pointing at Remus. The spell made contact with the barrier, causing the shield to flare brightly in a golden color. The curse hit Voldemort, and he only twitched.

"What, can't sense magic?" Harry asked innocently, thought inside he was secretly weak at the knees with relief. "I'm not a fool Voldemort, I know more than you can imagine."

Voldemort sneered. "Until next time Harry." He spat.

Harry smirked, "Until next time Tom." Red eyes glowing dangerously, Voldemort and his followers vanished with an audible pop. Harry left the shield up, and bent next to Alex. "Hello Harry," she whispered, "long time no see."

Harry smiled, "We've got to get you out of here, they might come back."

Alex looked wearily at Remus and Moody, "Did you catch any of the slime balls?"

"Unfortunately not," Remus answered quietly.

"How long were you fightin' 'em off lass?" Moody asked.

Alex winced at Harry applied pressure to her cut shoulder. "About ten minutes Sir, it was only when the other ten showed up that I was, well—this."

As Moody opened his mouth once more, Harry cut him off, "Questions later Professor, she needs to get out of here, and so do we."

Moody frowned for a moment, then nodded, magical eye zooming around. "She's not the only one I have questions for." Harry kept his face blank, knowing that he was in for an Order interrogation, as he picked Alex up gently. Instead of walking, Harry teleported them once more to the hospital wing.

"Poppy," Remus called.

The mediwitch came bustling over from another bed on which Splikvin lay, talking quietly with Snape. _He sure got here fast, _Harry thought.

"You again Miss?" Mme. Pomfrey said.

Alex smiled weakly, "I suppose I've gotten the Death Eaters' attention."

"More?" Splikvin snapped, sitting up abruptly, "Where!"

"Lay _down_ Selena!" Poppy ordered, "Or by Merlin I'll stick you to that bed!"

"You could _try_," Splikvin growled, and lay back down when Snape put a hand on her shoulder. Harry set Alex carefully on a bed, and immediately began to get a healing potion from the cupboard in the room. "Careful, it tastes bad," Harry warned, handing Alex the bottle.

She smiled and took it, "I've had some before." She drank it quickly, and handed it back with a thank you to Madam Pomfrey, Harry and 'whoever made them.' "And you didn't even cringe from the smell," Harry joked.

Alex gave him a quick smile, "Sweet as roses." She replied, and watched as the slashes on her arms began to close up. She sighed. "I hope no one else got hurt."

"I don't think so, was anyone else there?" Moody asked.

Alex nodded. "Seven customers. I sent them out the back, there's a hidden door, then I went to distract the scum while they got out." Harry noticed that Snape flinched somewhat.

"What about the dragon?" Moody continued.

Alex blushed, " A last resort. I couldn't get out on my own, so I conjured a patronous to help me." With a wince, she clutched her side.

"Alex?" Harry said worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Biting her lip, she pulled at something—a knife. "Must've happened inside the store," she mumbled. The wound began to bleed heavily, and her shirt was soaked within seconds.

"Severus, do you have any blood replenishing potions?" Poppy asked worriedly, pressing a bandage to Alex's side.

Snape nodded, and looked at the knife. "The potion is in my office, put the knife back in." Harry, Remus, Moody and Poppy stared at him. "It is most likely spelled to keep the wound open for as long as it is out." He explained, and left with a whirl of his black cloak.

"Go on Harry," Alex whispered, "He's probably right." So Harry carefully put the knife into her side, and she only clenched her hand in response. "I'll be alright," she murmured and closed her eyes, falling unconcious. Moody then began to ask Harry questions about the shield he'd used, the transport to Diagon Alley, and his form, but the only answer Harry gave was: "Later Professor, I only want to explain once."

Remus went over to talk with Selena as Snape came back, a dark red potion in hand. "It must be carefully administered," he said.

Mme. Pomfrey nodded, "Then you had best do it."

Snape glanced at Harry, who unwillingly stepped aside. Snape had attacked Alex, and Harry wasn't sure how to take that. A stool appeared next to Snape, and he sat down then removed the knife once more. Blood instantly began to pour, and Snape had to roll up his sleeves to keep them out of the way. _Good thing Alex isn't awake_, Harry thought. Snape gingerly poured some of the potion on the gash, and tipped a few drops down Alex's throat. He murmured a few words over the knife, and it shone with a dark green color, a thread of it was connected to the wound in Alex's sideIt disappeared at another whispered word. They watched as the blood stopped, and some color returned toAlex's face. Snape took a bandage from Harry and dripped some of the potion onto it, then held it to Alex's wound, which then began to close.

When Snape removed his hands, Alex's eyes opened and froze at the Dark Mark on Snape's forearm. "Thank you Sir," she said quietly, and looked down.

The potions master stiffened, and he hastily covered the mark, not looking at Alex. _She THANKED him?_ Harry thought, _he attacked her and she bloody**thanked **him!_

"My apologies for...earlier," Snape told her quietly.

Alex nodded, "It's okay, I'm guessing it wasn't your choice." Snape wordlessly corked the bottle and stood, walking back out the room. "Was he one of your attackers?" Moody asked.

Alex looked at Harry. "Now or later?" she asked innocently.

Harry chuckled. "Depends on how many times you want to repeat it."

* * *

In the end, Dumbledore called an Order meeting that very day in his office with Splikvin, Alex and Harry present. There Snape made his report, and Harry explained his being an animagus, the Parsloz magic, and how he'd met Alex over the summer. They asked him to show his forms, but he revealed only the panther. "What about the combined one?" Moody had asked.

"Nope." Harry'd answered. After Harry answered a _few_ questions about the fight with the Death Eaters, Alex was asked about the attack on the store. It matched Snape's closely, but was more detailed in the actual fight itself. Snape _had_ taken a turn in attacking, but she said he'd only used stunners. Harry doubted that.

"Well, I don't believe Voldemort will hesitate to attack you again Miss Alex," Dumbledore said, eyes sad, "I fear the store is no longer safe."

"With all due respect Sir, I can hold my own if I need to," Alex replied.

"Alex," Harry said, "There's more of them, lots more."

She gave him a tiny smile, "I know Harry, but there's nowhere else."

"Hogsmede-" he began.

"Has already been attacked twice," Selena cut in, "It is almost certain there will be more." The Order nodded their agreement.

Fawkes perched on Alex's shoulder and cocked his head at Dumbledore, singing a brief, questioning tune.

The headmaster's eyes began to twinkle. "Ms. Alex, how many years of education have you had?"

She raised an eyebrow in amusement then thought about it. "Six, five in Europe and one in an American school: Tharnoz. Why do you ask?"

"Here, seven years are required," Dumbledore said, "therefore I am inclined to offer you a year of attending Hogwarts."

She bit her lip to keep in a smile as she looked at Harry. "Should I tell them?" she asked.

Realizing what she meant, Harry and Remus began to laugh. Several of the Order members gave them strange looks. "Tell us what?" McGonagall asked.

Alex smiled openly, "My last name is Zolar."

"And they're laughing _because_?" Tonks left the question hanging.

"She has already been in Hogwarts," Snape answered, "And in Slytherin as well."

McGonagall peered at her, "_Alexandriaz_ Zolar?"

Alex grinned, "Hard to forget a name like that, isn't it?" Some of the people gathered in the room chuckled.

"So, do you wish to be resorted? Or do you insist on not returning?" Dumbledore inquired.

Alex looked at the people watching her, "I suppose I'll come back; but Mr.Blurnof might not be too happy to hear it."

Dumbledore beamed, and summoned the Sorting Hat from its shelf. She looked a bit uncomfortable as the hat was settled on her head, and even more so when it began muttering to itself. "I'd rather not have you creeping around in my head for long," she told it after a few minutes, "It's weird."

The hate sighed. "You are difficult."

"I'm always difficult." Some of the Order chuckled again.

"I cannot tell which house is best," the hat said with irritation.

"Alright then, we'll do it by chance." She turned to Snape, "Evens or odds Sir?"

"What?"

"Pick one."

He hesitated, "Odds."

"So now it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Alex looked at McGonagall, "Same question."

"Evens," she replied.

Alex looked up at the brim of the Sorting Hat. "You know the answer, do what you do best."

It opened the mouth-like tear and announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry grinned, and she smiled hesitantly.

"It'll be strange, going from green to red." She told him. Removing the Hat, she allowed Dumbledore to float it back on to the shelf it had come from.

"Now that that's settled, would you mind taking a few tests of OWL level, so we can make your schedule?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded, and rubbed her side before getting out her wand. "Ready." Harry watched as she was tested in Transfiguration by McGonagall, Defense by Remus, Charms by Bill, Herbology by Charlie, History by Selena, CoMC by Hagrid, Arthrimacy by Dumbledore, and Potions by Snape—she passed all of them withan ease that reminded Harry of Hermione.

"We'll have a schedule for you by tomorrow." Dumbledore promised, "In the meantime, Harry can show you around."

Alex massaged her side again, then thanked them and left with Harry. They talked as they went up to the common room, and there Harry introduced her to Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Hedwig also said hello, and landed on Alex's shoulder. Smiling, Alex gently pet the phoenix's shining plumage. "Hey mate, ask her to the dance," Ron told Harry quietly as Alex and Hermione talked about Arthrimacy. "Before Seamus does."

Harry glanced at the accident-prone Gryffindor and noticed that look he was giving Alex. "Good idea," Harry replied. Once Hermione and Alex took a break, Harry told Alex about the dance, and asked her to go with him—it was much easier than it had been with Cho. "Sure Harry," she answered, a smile in her eyes.

* * *

**Coming Up:**

First Quidditch Match

The Moonwalkers

**Then:**

Relations Revealed

Making Masks

* * *

**Review Response:**

**athenakitty: You will find out everyone's costumes in another chapter or so. (response to review of ch.5)  
**

**dragonic: I'd already planned something of the sort, you read my mind. (response to review of ch.5)  
**

**lionel: (_and to all reviewers about spelling_) I thank you for your advice, especially when it concerns certain words. You see, for some odd reason, my computer deleted the word program, so I have to make due with wordpad and it does not have spell check. Thank you again for your suggestions nonetheless. (response to review of ch.5)  
**

**HeWhoComesWithTheDawn: I haven't quite decided if there's a reason for changing it. Good question though, I will think about it further. (response to review of ch.5) **


	7. Quidditch & a Midnight Visit

** CHAPTER 7**

Alex ended up in all of Harry's classes, and in a few he didn't have such as Arthrimay. It was a relief to see her everyday, especially when his scar began to prickle once more.

The possibility of another attack by Voldemort wasn't the only thing on his mind. The first quidditch match of the season, between Slytherin and Gryffindor was that very day. The team had been practicing hard, and Harry knew that the Slytherins had as well.

The Saturday sky was somewhat cloudy, eliminating the chance of vision problems caused by the sun. A few breezes twirled in the air, but they wouldn't affect the players' flight. Knowing he'd have a hard time saving goals if the Slytherins started to sing 'Weasley is our king,' Ron had put magicked earplugs in his ears to prevent any hardships. After Ron's pep talk, which rivaled those given by Wood, the team headed out onto the pitch.

The audience cheered and the new narrator's voice broke over the crowd's. "And here is the Gryffindor team! Captain Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Abercrombie, Weasley, Dirkle and Mellot!" Alex announced, "Followed by the Slytherin team! Captain Malfoy, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, Lunt, Parkinson and Sarch! Both teams are quite lucky to have found such players for the season! I expect an exciting game!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Ron and Malfoy shook hand. Malfoy didn't try to crush Ron's fingers, only squeezed lightly and then let go. The players mounted their brooms and the whistle was blown. Harry didn't kick off as hard, but he matched Malfoy for speed nonetheless. "And it starts! Weasley grabs the quaffle and passes to Mellot who heads for the goal. Whoa! Narrowly misses a bludger sent by Crabbe, good manuevers on both sides. Mellot shoots—and scores! Ten-zero, to Gryffindor!" Harry smiled and renewed his search for the snitch. Elise, Jackie and Ginny scored three more goals before Pansy finally scored one. Promptly, the Slytherins began to sing 'Weasley is our King.' It changed however, when Neville hit Lunt with a well aimed bludger, and letting Ron block the shot; the Gryffindor version of the song thundered from the stands.

Alex didn't have a problem complimenting both teams, _probably because she was in Slytherin, _Harry thought as he hovered, watching.

By pure luck, he spotted Crabbe and Goyle closing in on Ginny, a bludger bouncing between them. Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry dove for them. Crabbe grunted his surprise and missed his swing at the bludger. With a relieved feeling, Harry returned to the area above the stadium. Ginny scored again and the stands exploded with cheers.

The game started to get brutal. Goyle and Crabbe hit bludgers at the Gryffindor chasers mercilessly; Neville and Euan were barely able to keep them off.

Harry was wondering how the Slytherins knew where to go at every moment, when he saw Malfoy a little ways off: pointing and doing strange flight patterns. _He's spying and instructing,_ Harry thought, _smart, though I hate to admit it._ With a grin, Harry dove in a Wronski Feint drawing Malfoy out of command. Harry pulled up a few feet from the ground, and saw that Malfoy was riding a Firebolt. _It'll take more than speed,_ Harry thought wickedly as he watched Malfoy glare at him, _but good eyes too._

The snitch still didn't appear after an hour and the score was 120-100 to Gryffindor. Harry redoubled his efforts, distracting Slytherin players and snitch-hunting at the same time. A glint of gold excited him, but it was only Neville's watch. Malfoy wasn't trailing him, but directing the Slytherin team once more. The green-clad team came together, forming a diamond around Jackie, who had the quaffle. Forgetting the snitch, Harry flew straight for Pansy, who was flying point. She shrieked and pulled upwards out of his way. Harry sped a few inches above Jackie and towards Goyle. When the larger player didn't show signs of moving, Harry flipped upside down and slipped right underneath. The Gryffindors cheered and then the Slytherins cheered too. _Wait, that's not normal,_ Harry thought and saw Malfoy soaring towards the staff box. _Damn!_ Harry thought as he spotted the snitch, _Time to put this broom to work!_

He accelerated to full speed, rapidly catching up to Malfoy. He heard Alex's commentary about the chase, but didn't catch what she was saying, all his attention was on the snitch. There were shrieks of fright as he swerved away from a bludger, and more yells when Malfoy stretched out a hand.

As Harry caught up with him, a loud roar burst from what Harry recognized as Luna's lion-hat. The noise made Malfoy jerk in surprise, and allowed Harry to grab the snitch from the air. The whistle blew, ending the first match.

Malfoy cursed, but nodded to Harry and flew off. The entire stadium, except Slytherins, came to its feet, yelling so loud Harry feared his eardrums would burst.

"Great catch mate!" Ron told him in the common room, "That broom of yours does miracles!"

Harry smiled, "Thanks, you did a great job guarding the hoops." Ron smiled back and went to congratulate the rest of the team on their performance, while Harry went to do his potions homework with Alex.

"What do you say we visit Lupin?" Ron suggested after dinner.

"Alright," Harry agreed, "And maybe Hagrid after." With Hermione's nose in her NEWT Arthrimacy text, they didn't noticed the glowing orb in the early evening sky—it was the full moon.

Talking quietly, they knocked on Lupin's office door. "Professor Lupin?" Harry called, there was no answer, so they knocked again. "Remus?" Harry called again.

"Professor Lupin can't speak at the moment," a cool voice told them.

The trio turned around to face Splikvin. "Is he out?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "He will be out for three days, due to…" she thought about her choice of words, "his metamorphic differences."

Ron tapped his friends on the shoulder, seeing that they were still thinking. "It's a full moon."

Selena nodded and turned to walk away. In a perfectly innocent voice she added, "I believe he is staying near Hogsmede—and there is a patrol of Slytherin prefects tonight in the upper corridors." Before they could ask questions, she stalked out of the hall, her black robes billowing much like Snape's did.

"What'd she mean by that?" Ron asked as they entered the common room after visiting Hagrid.

"Later," Harry murmured, eyeing all the Gryffindors around them.

Ron shrugged and sat down with Hermione at an empty table. Harry glanced at Ginny who grinned back—after looking at the couple. "There's a bet going on about when they kiss," she told him quietly, "Two galleons from me for a little bit after the dance; three sickles from Seamus for before the dance; and three galleons from Fred and George for _during_ the dance. Winner takes all."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, two galleons on a day or two after the dance."

Ginny smiled and wrote Harry's wager down, then looked curiously at him, "Where'd you go after dinner?"

"Hagrid's, and I'll tell you the rest after everyone else leaves, 'kay?"

She shrugged, "Alright. I'll be here." Harry nodded and joined Alex in front of the fireplace for a game of wizard's chess.

"So, what's the secret?" Ginny asked once the last Gryffindor left. Hermione relayed the story of them going to Lupin's office and the short conversation with Splikvin. "I _think_ she was telling us to visit him," Harry said, "But I'm not sure."

"Well, four of us aren't going to fit under a cloak," Ginny pointed out.

Harry grinned, "Well, four _humans_ definitely won't, but four animals might."

"But we don't know how to transform yet!" Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "True, but you can learn in less than five minutes." They grinned and Harry began to instruct them as Godric had done for him. Hermione chose her owl form, Ron his German Shepard, and Ginny her phoenix. Harry smiled and complimented them. Hermione perched on Ron's back and Ginny on the couch while Harry got his map and cloak. Once he returned, he covered his friends with the cloak and joined them as a panther with the activated map rolled carefully in his mouth. Ginny perched on his back and the four exited Gryffindor tower at midnight to visit with Moony.

They paused every now and then to check the map, and the only people in the hallways were Filch, Mrs. Norris, Peeves, Splikvin, Snape on their floor, and the Slytherin Prefects were on the upper floors. The four evaded Filch, his cat and Snape by going down a separate corridor, but ended up running into Selena and Peeves after they did so.

"I wouldn't prank the second corridor," the DADA professor was telling the polteragist, "Filch had Albus set up detection spells in that area; try the corridor next to the trophy room, Filch does not go there often, though others use it for a shortcut."

The four animagi looked at each other in surprise as Peeves saluted Splikvin with a cackle, then zipped off, leaving a chuckling Splikvin. Harry nearly laughed when he saw the look in Hermione's eyes. She was severly shocked that a _professor_ would _intentionally_ help _Peeves_! Silently, they crept past Splikvin who paused with her back towards them, took a look over her shoulder, smirked, then purposfuly walked in the other direction.

They continued on and eventually made it to the whomping willow. "_I'll get it,"_ Harry growled quietly and transformed into a cobra then slithered forward and pressed the knot, freezing the tree's madly waving branches. The four slunk quietly in, Harry just a little behind the others, still visible as a snake. Once they'd reached the entrance to the Shrieking Shack, they shook off the cloak, Harry transformed into his panther form again after pocketing his cloak and map, Hermione turned into her silvery-creme colored unicorn for the first time, and Ron and Ginny stayed the same. Harry took a breath, twitched his tail and walked in. "_Hey Moony,_" he growled pleasantly as he glimpsed the werewolf on the bed.

Remus picked up his head, "_Tallon?_" he growled back.

Harry nodded, "_We thought we'd keep you company."_

If wolves could raise an eyebrow, Lupin did now. "_'We'?"_

That was when the other three entered, "_I told 'em how to over the summer,_" Harry explained casually.

Moony bared his teeth in a wolf's grin. "_I see, well, excuse my bluntness but, who are you?"_

_"Ron"_ the dog barked.

_"Ginny,"_ the phoenix sang.

"_Hermione,_" the unicorn neighed quietly.

Moony nodded, "_Very good transformations and animals. Do you have nicknames?"_ The three animagi shook their heads.

"_Then you'll have to get some,_" Harry said cheerfully. "_Is it okay if I'm human for a second Moony?_"

"_Yes Tallon, I took the potion—nasty as it is."_

Harry nodded, transformed, got out his map of The Hideaway and added his friends onto it. Harry smiled as he read off the names. "Ron, you're Fenris; Ginny, you're Dimaphlip," the others chuckled in their animal voices, "Dima for short I guess; and Hermione, you're Cloven." She nodded and Harry wiped the map blank then put it away, and transformed into a panther once more. He stretched and looked at Moony with a mischievious look in his eyes, "_Feel up for a walk?"_ he asked. The werewolf yipped his amusement and agreement and the five left the Shrieking Shack for their first adventure.

**Coming Up:**

Defense is put to the test

Unwanted Occasion

**Then:**

The masquerade dance

All good things come to an end


	8. Revealed

** CHAPTER 8**

Harry woke the next morning a bit tired, but very satisfied. They'd come back about two hours before dawn, leaving from the Shrieking Shack. His good feeling vanished, however, at breakfast when his scar began to burn. Harry couldn't tell if it was a good burn, or a bad burn; or if it was for or against Voldemort's plans. A lucky glance at the Headtable allowed Harry to see Snape grab his forearm and quickly talk to Dumbledore. Harry switched his eardrums to a werewolf's and listened in. "Somehow he has changed the Mark so that he may find us" Snape was saying, "I fear he may be able to tell that I am reporting to you right now."

"Very well Severus, please be careful," Dumbledore replied, "I do not want to loose-" An explosion at the front doors froze him in mid-sentence. "First to fifth years return to your dormitories immediately! Sixth, seventh, Prefects and Head Boy and Girl follow after." Dumbledore rumbled, his voice carrying over all the others. The explosion sounded at the door again and the students quickly got to work. All the professors had their wands out and were clearing the tables, then putting them against each other, forming a makeshift barrier against the doors. The younger students had finally exited the hall and fifty sixth and seventh years had as well, when the doors burst open, breaking the tables. Voldemort, thirty Death Eaters and eight dementors were standing in the doorway.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, along with Cho, Malfoy, Susan, Blaise and Luna were still in the entrance hall as it happened. Instinctively they paired up: Harry & Malfoy; Hermione & Blaise; Neville & Luna; Ron and Susan; and Ginny & Cho. The Death Eaters said nothing, only began to attack. His cover blown, Snape began to duel with one of them. Each professor faced off with a Death Eater, Dumbledore approached Voldemort, and the students attacked the dementors.

"Concentrate on a happy memory," Harry told Malfoy breathlessly, "Then say—_expecto patronum!_" His stag shot out and charged at two dementors.

Malfoy fired off a stunner at one of the nearby Death Eaters, then did as Harry said. To their surprise, a silvery hyppogriff emerged. "Nice one," Harry said.

"Save your breath for the battle Potter," Malfoy growled with a smirk.

"Harry!" someone shouted.

He turned and saw a dementor gliding towards Cho. Still struggling with his own attackers, he watched in horror as it got closer. Then, a dragon patronous tackled it; Alex followed right behind as she rushed out from the hallway.

She helped Cho up and Harry looked at how the others were doing. Hermione and Blaise were keeping a dementor in check, Ron and Susan were guarding them. Neville was squaring off with a mask-less Bellatrix, his face stony was he held his own. Ginny and Luna had another pair of dementors cornered, and Alex was keeping the last four dementors away from the professors.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters pulled back, forming a ring around Voldemort. The green shield Voldemort had used after attacking Alex shout up; protecting the intruders.

A Death Eater brought an unconcious Snape to Voldemort. "Here is the traitor," MacNair announced as three other Death Eaters dragged a furious, hand-tied and gagged Splikvin to watch.

"Excellent," Voldemort hissed and grabbed the Order spy by the neck. "_Enervate._" Snape's eyes opened to find a pair of red ones staring evilly at him. "Well, well, well. It seems Severus has decided to betray me."

"Yes," the potions master snarled.

Voldemort laughed, "_Crucio!"_ Snape refused to let a sound escape his lips, but couldn't help writhing with pain in the Dark Lord's grip. The forty students and professors watched in horror, knowing that they could do nothing.

After five long minutes, Selena got the cloth in her mouth out. Still fighting the hold of the Death Eaters, she turned her wrath on Voldemort. "_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, YOU UGLY SLUG!" _she yelled,_ "GET YOUR FILTHY HALF-BLOOD HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!"_ The Death Eaters and Voldemort released their grips in shock.

Splikvin took that moment to kick two of her captors in the groin, and the third in the head with a seemingly-impossible high kick. In a rage, Selena began to knock down the other Death Eaters who got in her way. Pulling her still-bound hands over her head, she undid her belt and slipped it from around her waist. Splikvin whipped it across the faces of the Death Eaters; their masks did little to protect them.

The shield around the dark wizards vanished and the other professors and students began to fight once more; even Sprout looked formidable.

Finally, Selena reached Voldemort. "Wait here," Harry told Malfoy, then slipped in and grabbed Snape, dragging the barely-breathing professor out of the fray. He crouched behind Malfoy, checked Snape's pulse, and re-cast his patronous, keeping an eye on Splikvin.

"_Come on Tom,_" she hissed in Parsletongue, "_let's see who's the _real_ heir of Slytherin!"_

"_Gladly!"_ he hissed back. Voldemort shot curses but Splikvin quickly developed a green, bubble-like shield around herself that Harry recogonized as more Parsloz magic. Harry watched as she roared and her body began to change into that of a snake's.

About six feet from nose to tail, the snake sprouted two legs and two arms, both equipped with wickedly sharp claws. The head began to shift next; it shrunk to human size, and slowly shifted into human shape too. A scaled face with Splikvin's black eyes grinned menacingly at Voldemort as two, three-inch fangs slid out from her upper jaw.

With a hiss, she lunged at Voldemort, his curses bouncing off her shield. Harry stunned Lucius as he tried to stab her with a knife. Selena punched Voldemort in the jaw, then pounced, shoving him to the ground. Death Eaters began to flee from the attacking professors and students and the dementors followed, fleeing from the onslaught of patroni. (patronouses)

Splikvin continued to pummle the Dark Lord until he shrieked a fireball spell. The curse shattered her shield and launched Selena off him and he ran, bleeding profuesly from his wounds. The dark wizards fled from Hogwarts and dissapeared, leaving a hall of tired wizards and witches.

Lupin ran over to the kneeling figure of Splikvin, and put on hand on her scaled shoulder. She looked up at him, tongue flickering out with a concerned hiss. "Harry?" he asked, not sure what she'd said.

"She asked if anyone got hurt," Harry said, checking to make sure Malfoy was alright.

"Ah, thank you. Only Death Eaters," Lupin told her.

With a shudder, Splikvin melted back into human form, much like a snake shedding its skin. "A Parslemouth trick," she explained wearily while she knelt on all fours, having looked at McGonagall's astonished face.

The students who'd stayed were exaughsted; they'd never fended off real dementors or Death Eaters before, but they'd done well. Harry conjured up some chocolate and gave a piece to as many as he could. "So, Professor Snape was the spy?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "For our side."

Malfoy looked at him, a tiny smile on his face. "Yes, our side."

Harry gave him a similar smile and brought Snape back to conciousness. "You alright Professor?" he asked as Snape struggled to sit up.

"Yes Potter," he replied tartly, "Where is Professor Splikvin?"

"Right here Sev," she called, and got up with Remus' help.

There was a mix of annoyance and relief in Snape's expression at the nickname. "Please tell me you did not call the Dark Lord a—what I think I heard you say."

She grinned sheepishly, a blush tinting her cheeks. "If you mean an ugly slug and a half-blood, then I won't tell you."

He propped himself up on his elbows, "Since when have _you_ cared about _blood_?"

She winced. "I still don't, but it was the only thing I could think of to make him stop the curse." Selena held out a hand and pulled her twin up. "Is there a problem?" Splikvin asked dryly, looking at the student gawkers.

"You're his _sister?_!" Cho exclaimed, then covered her mouth with her hands.

Snape looked annoyed, and Selena let a small sigh escape. "Does it matter?" she growled. The students shook their heads furiously. "I didn't think it would." She looked at Snape. "I garuntee this will spread throughout the school by tonight."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because Miss Chang is already gone," Selena answered with a smirk. Everyone looked around and, sure enough, Cho had already left the hall; no doubt to spread the word.

"Wonderful," Snape grumbled. Selena looked equally unhappy about it. Remus began to laugh and the other professors smiled. Shaking her head, Splikvin picked her wand up off the floor and began to repair the tables.

_Cho is gonna get it,_ Harry thought with a bit of amusement. He then counted up the heads of his friends and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was there.

Lessons were cancelled that day due to the attack. Instead, it was spent catching up on homework, and having Mme. Pomfrey do a check up on all the students and teachers.

Splikvin took the opportunity to give Harry another elemental lesson. He managed to contact the second to last element: the shadow. It sounded much like the shadow sprite had, and so far it was the one Harry felt the most comfortable with.

Upon returning to the castle for lunch, Splikvin was bombarded by a ground of third years asking about her relation to Snape. She snapped at them to go away or risk detentions, they left right away though her behavior only convinced them further. She bid Harry good-bye and headed for the staff room while Harry left for Remus' office.

There were a few Hufflepuffs getting help on their Transfiguration homework, which made it impossible for Harry to talk to Remus so he worked on his potions essay.

A quidditch practice came after lunch, then homework, a talk with Remus then Hagrid, and finally dinner.

Selena and Snape were indeed the topic of many conversations, and by the similar scowls on their faces, they knew it. Harry hid a smile and continued to eat.

Around the end of the meal, Dumbledore stood up. "Now, with only four days until the masquerade, Professor Flitwick has agreed to host mask-making sessions for all of you. There will be a sign-up sheet on your common room notice board, and I encourage all of you to take advantage of it, it will be a very interesting experience. Thank you."

"Great, _more_ lessons," Ron grumbled while the girls chatted excitedly.

Harry laughed, "Can't be as bad as Umbridge's class."

Ron gulped, and nodded his agreement. "I never want to see pink again."

"Who's Umbridge?" Alex asked and Harry told her about their last DADA 'teacher.'

The next two days passed without any major events, and nearly everyone had signed up for a mask-making session with Flitwick. "We're in fifteen minutes," Harry said to his friends when he checked the list the morning before the day of the dance.

"Who's we?" Ginny asked.

"Me, you, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Alex." Harry replied.

"Does it tell you where to meet? And who else will be there?" Hermione asked.

"Flitwick's room, and it doesn't say who else." Harry answered.

"Well, let's go now." Ron said, " It'll take us a little bit to get there."

"I'll get Neville," Harry said while Ginny volunteered to go get Alex. "Hey Neville" Harry called as he entered the boys' dormitory, "Our mask-making session's in ten minutes, do you want to come with us now?"

Neville put his book aside. "Sure." So they went back downstairs and together the six Gryffindors headed for the charms room.

When they arrived, Luna, Cho, Michael, Malfoy, Pansy, and Blaise were also there. "Ah, now we may begin." Flitwick announced from his desk. "You won't be needing your wands, only your fingers. You see, it is not you who will make your masks, but another person—someone who knows you better than others, along with other things." He pointed at the line of instruments against the wall. "See those? _They _ are what will make the masks. Someone of your choice will play whatever instrument calls to them, and when they think of you, they will begin to play a song. Now, in order to push the mask into shape you will also need to add something personally. It could be a song, or a tune, something in the musical area. Now, because of your age, you only have to add something for about a minute or two. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes professor." The chorused.

He smiled. "Now, you are the first group and I want to do something special. I know two people who flat out refused to go to the masquerade, but if I can get them to make their masks, they'll be bound to come. I'm going to ask them to demonstrate, but only if you promise not to tell them of my little plan, agreed?"

"Who're the two people?" Alex asked.

Flitwick gave them a mischevious grin. "Professors Snape and Splikvin." They all burst out laughing, even the Slytherins—it was hard to imagine the two at a masquerade. "Promise not to spoil it?" Flitwick asked. At their nods, the tiny man went over to his fireplace and called the two professors' names; they soon walked into the room via the fire.

"Yes Flitwick?" Splikvin said.

"I was wondering if you could demonstrate mask-making to the students, seeing as how you two are sib—well, since you know each other quite well." Flitwick explained.

The two Slytherin professors looked at each other, then at the carefully silent students. "Do we have to do it for every session?" Splikvin asked.

"No, no; just this one. Unless you'd be willing to do more," he added after they looked suspiciously at him.

"No thank you," Snape answered immediately, "one only." Selena nodded her agreement.

"Thank you Professors," Flitwick said. With slight nods, the two walked past the students—ironically both of them were in black robes—and observed the instruments. Both of them chose pianos. "Same song?" she asked.

Snape nodded, "I don't have the time to think of another." Selena nodded in return, then began to play.

The tune started out dark, deep and 'downright creepy' (as Ron told Harry later) as Selena played. Then, the pace speeded up and it was higher pitched, but just as eerie. Snape jumped in, playing a somewhat deeper part. His was only a bit less creepy, but the pace was the same. The two switched off and on; one played long notes the other played short, then they switched. After a minute, Snape broke off into a new melody; it reminded Harry of someone running quickly, or a chase climbing steadily upward. Selena added her own melody, a deeper version of Snape's, and it climbed downward as Snape faded back to the original melody.

Then the air around their fingers began to shimmer when they repeated the song. Snape's fingers started to glow a dark, cerulean blue; Splikvin's glowed a silvery grey. They drew the song to a close and a flash of light lit up the room. When the light cleared, two masks lay on the pianos, shimmering faintly. "Yours changed," Splikvin commented, picking up the mask on her piano.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

She held it up. The mask was grey, with two streaks of black sliding back from the eyeholes. It had a curved, yellow beak and was feathery. "It's a hawk now."

Snape showed Splikvin the mask he picked up, "Same as always, just a different type."

She let out a laugh. It was the same dark cerulean that had illuminated Snape's fingers, but it had a slicker, smoother texture than the other mask. It pointed into a blunt nose and a sharp fin swept back from the top. "What's _that?_" Pansy asked.

Splikvin smirked, "It's a shark, my last mask was a hammerhead. A very odd mask in my opinion."

The students looked at Flitwick, who nodded, biting his lip to keep in a grin. Right after he acknowledged them, they started to laugh at the unsuspecting professors' fates. Selena raised an eyebrow, "You didn't happen to go overboard on the cheering charms did you?" Flitwick shook his head, grinning openly.

Snape murmured something to Splikvin as they stood up. She frowned in reply and got out her wand, "If that's the case, _silencio._" they continued to laugh silently. "What's this about Flitwick?" she demanded.

"You _have_ to go to the dance now!" Flitwick squealed with laughter, "There's an even-marker on all of the instruments!"

"_WHAT!_" the two yelled. Flitwick toppled off his books in a mix of laughter and shock. Now both of them had scowls on their faces and wands out. "_Erehoc stupendum._" They growled, and the students were stuck on their feet or, in Flitwick's case, on their back. "We'll get you back for this later," Splikvin growled, clearly annoyed, and stalked out of the room, her shark mask in hand. Snape sneered at all of them, and exited via the fireplace.

_(A/N: Yes, I do find it amusing to pick on Snape and Splikvin. Now, on with the story!)_

After they'd stopped laughing, Flitwick gave them back their voices and they turned to the task of un-sticking themselves. Naturally, Hermione was the first one to do it. "It's an advanced sticking charm," she explained, "As strong as the permanent sticking charm, but it can be removed; highly useful for-"

"Could you just tell us how to get the dang charm off?" Malfoy growled, somewhat politely.

"Oh, alright," she sighed, and pointed her wand at her own feet. "_Mudneputs."_ She said, and was able to move. They soon had their feet free, and Flitwick was able to stand. "Alright, so who wants to get their masks first?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Ginny offered.

"Very good, now you need to choose a person who knows you." Flitwick said.

Ginny observed them all carefully, "Luna." The Ravenclaw girl smiled and walked over to the instruments, picking up a small, oval flute.

"An ocarina," Flitwick told her.

"Like the ones used to call Knarkles," she said, though no one knew what she was talking about. Luna put it to her lips, covered the holes with her fingertips and began to play a cheerful tune that made Harry think of flying. It was quick and catchy, going up the musical scale bit by bit. Luna's fingers began to glow orange and Ginny hummed a snatch of music that went well with what Luna was playing. The mask then appeared. It had flame-colored feathers, and an elegant beak; it was a perfect match of Ginny's phoenix form. Smiling, Ginny pulled it over her head, the mask was like the ones people sometimes wore on Halloween to go trick-or-treating, and it also made her look like a person with a human body and a phoenix head.

"Well done," Flitwick said, "next!" Hermione volunteered and Ron ended up playing the violin. His song was smooth and rippled like a stream. It was steady and sometimes had a few bursts of speed, reminding Harry of the times Hermione got an idea. Hermione herself hummed a few notes, a few high and a few low; the result was creme-colored unicorn mask. Harry kept in a grin as he realized that so far their masks had been one of their animagus forms.

The Slytherin trio went after Hermione. Malfoy's turned out to be a dark green basilisk, that wasn't as menacing as most; Blaise had played the piano to get it to appear. Pansy's mask was a dark purple cobra, she'd chosen Malfoy and he played the trombone. Malfoy also played the clarinet for Blaise, who's mask turned out to be a fox.

Harry was chosen by Neville, and was called to the snare drum in the corner. He began to think of Neville and his hands started to move. A little unnerved at first, Harry quickly drifted off into the beat of the magic although he couldn't tell what the music _sounded_ like, only what it _felt_ like. He played until a mask of a dark red Hungarian Horntail appeared before Neville. "Nice mask Neville," Harry complimented and then Ron picked Harry once more to play for him. This time it was the trumpet, and a blue-black light shimmered around his fingers; a thestral mask popped up, visible of course, and the markings were like the ones Ron had in his animagus form: blue-black skin and a black mane. Luna's mask was made by Neville on the saxophone and she rang a bell for her part of the song; it was an akward mix. A forest sprite mask was created and Luna seemed very happy.

Harry finally decided to go and chose Ron. He ended up picking the guitar for Harry, and then began to play. The song was quick moving, brining the sound and thoughts of swirling winds and sands. It continued to swirl, up and down, up and down. The base melody of the song started low, and took a sharp turn to higher notes. Ron's fingers moved skillfully up and down the strings, plucking them at some points, and strumming them at others. Harry picked up the trumpet again, and added his own bit which, miraculously, he didn't mess up. Ron's fingers shone black and a panther mask appeared. It had silver whiskers and the two canines that were visible were silver as well. The eyeholes were rimmed by black sequence, but the sparkle lit them well. Grinning, Harry slipped it over his head. Surprisingly, he had no trouble breathing or seeing. "How do I look?" he joked and his friends laughed. After taking it back off, Harry watched as Alex and Ginny went up.

Ginny selected the harp and began to elegantly pluck the strings. Harry found himself moving slowly with the music; it sounded like rain and ocean waves hitting gently on the ground as the wind blew softly. Alex was also rocking gently and began to sing to the music. There weren't any words, but Harry found himself entranced all the same. Ginny's fingers glowed pearly blue-white and the mask finally appeared. "You don't get to see until tomorrow night," Alex teased, hiding the mask behind her. The Slytherins chuckled at their dissapointed looks, but Harry couldn't help smiling.

**Coming Up:**

The Halloween Masquerade

Friends?

**Then:**

Bad Happenings

Rescue Mission


	9. Masquerade

** CHAPTER 9**

"Hey, Harry?" Ron called.

"Yeah Ron?"

The Weasley shifted somewhat on his feet, "Listen, I wanted to get something for, er—someone,"

"You mean Hermione?" Harry put in dryly.

Ron blushed, "How'd you know?"

Harry fought to keep from laughing and forced himself to speak normally. "Well, it's kind of known that you and Hermione are…together."

"Well known?" Ron asked nervously.

"Not outside Gryffindor Tower," Harry assured him.

He exhaled deeply, "Alright, 'cause I haven't officially asked her yet. Which is why I wanted to ask you somethin', a favor—sort of."

Harry smiled. "Anything I can do for you, I'll do. Just name it."

"Well, I want to get Hermione something for the dance, but there's not a Hogsmede visit for another week; so I was wondering if I could borrow your cloak." He finished in a quieter voice.

Harry looked around. "I've got a quicker way if you want."

Ron looked at him, "Really?"

"Sure," he whistled softly and Hedwig came over. "You can take the cloak too if you want, but if you ask her, Hedwig can take you to wherever you need to go."

Ron smiled. "Hedwig, would you mind taking me to Hogsmede for a short trip?" hedwig trilled a yes and fluttered over to Ron's shoulder, his smile widened.

"And here's the cloak, just in case." Harry said, taking it out of his trunk. "Be careful Ron," he finished.

Ron nodded. "Don't worry mate, I'll come back pronto if somethin' looks bad." Harry nodded and gave a wave, then Ron and Hedwig dissapeared; Harry went upstairs to wrap Alex's gift.

"So what'd you get her?" Harry asked as they got ready for the evening dance.

"Well, she didn't really care for the perfume I got her last year, so I bought her a necklace." Ron answered as he combed his hair . "What'd you get Alex?"

"A bracelet," Harry replied simply, smoothing his hair into form with gel. He made sure it looked alright, then pulled his hair back, trimmed it a bit and began to change from his normal uniform to his dress outfit.

He instinctively strapped the knife in its holster to his left arm, and the holster which held his normal wand, to his right. Harry'd thought of wearing muggle clothes, just to see people's reactions, but decided against it and instead chose his black dress robe with silver trim, a pair of black slacks, his dragonhide boots and a navy blue silk shirt; he'd chosen a dark color for the shirt since his sleeves would be visible. He took his second wand and holstered it, then slid it into his boot—just in case.

Harry went through a couple eye colors like blue, black and a lighter green, but decided to leave them their normal, vibrant green color. After getting Alex's gift and slipping it into his pocket, he put his mask on then looked at his best friend.

Ron was wearing a dark, blue-green robe with black trim; his thestral mask; and a pair of black dress shoes along with a pair of black slacks Harry'd leant him and lengthened. "Do I look alright?" he asked nervously.

Harry smiled, "You look brilliant."

"Thanks, same to you." Ron smoothed his robes and picked up the small box containing Hermione's gift. "Meet you downstairs?"

"I'll be down in a second," Harry replied and his friend left. Harry looked at himself in the mirror one more time to see if he'd forgotten anything.

"You won't get the girl if you keep staring at yourself," the mirror said in a dry, wheezy voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and left. A gasp met his ears as he entered the common room. Hermione had opened the box and was staring at it.

"I hope you like it," Ron mumbled, having taken off his mask for a second. "I saved up for it during the summer."

Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him; the other Gryffindors applauded and cheered. "Well, Seamus wins." Ginny told Harry quietly. He grinned and then someone caught his eye.

Alex was coming down the staircase in a pearly white robe with gold trim that was unfastened. It was also sleevless and she wore a light blue dress underneath. Her arms were bare except for the circlets wrapped around the upper part; her eyes smiled from behind her mask. Her mask itself was furry, with pointed ears and gold whiskers. Two sapphire drops were at the corner of the eyeholes and there were several golden stripes coming down from the forehead and across from the sides; she was a white tiger.

Harry excused himself from Ginny and walked over. "You look beautiful," he told Alex.

He could here the smile in her voice as she replied. "Thanks Harry, you look handsome too."

Harry offered her an arm with a bow. "Shall we?" She laughed lightly and took it and together they walked to the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors.

The hall itself was spectacular. It was enlarged to one and a half its normal size. The ceiling was clear and the stars shone even brighter than usual. The hundreds of candles were gone, replaced by balls of pure flame in the colors of the four houses, that floated inside glass spheres which hung in the air. The tables had been pushed to the far side of the hall and were loaded with food and drink. Hagrid's enormous pumpkins were lined up against the walls. The staff members were waiting at the Headtable, which was in its usual place.

Harry waved to Remus, who was a wolf wearing a light grey robe, and to Hagrid, who was dressed in a light brown robe, and was a very large hyppogriff. They waved back, and Harry inspected the other professors' attire. Trelawny and Firenze were the only two not wearing costumes. Sprout was a Forest Sprite in a dark green robe; Flitwick was a chipmunk (which amused many people) and was wearing a robe that looked just like his animal. McGonagall was a cat just like her animagus form with a dark grey robe; Dumbledor was a phoenix in a robe that matched his mask in flaming colors; and Splikvin was a shark in dark cerulean next to her brother, a hawk with silver-grey robes (both were clearly not excited about being there, and glared at Flitwick on occasion).

The students began to enter and two bands walked in and onto the stage that was placed in front of the Headtable. It was The Weird Sisters and a group Harry didn't recognize. "The Splinters," Alex told him, "They're pretty good, I've been to one of their concerts."

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up, greeted the bands and adressed the students. "Welcome to the Halloween Masquerade!" he waited for the polite applause to die down before continuing. "I'm glad so many of you are here and took advantage of Professor Flitwick's mask-making session. Now, I would like to welcome The Weird Sisters and The Splinters, who will be entertaining tonight. Thank you and have a wonderful time!." The applauded again and the bands began to play.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to," Alex replied and they went onto the floor. It wasn't a slow song, but it wasn't very fast either, so Harry wasn't quite sure what to do. Luckily, Alex did and Harry soon caught on. They talked as they danced, about the other pairs, classes and other peoples' masks. Alex could dance as well as she sang and Harry was really enjoying himself in no time.

They dance for half an hour as each band played a song then the other band played after. Harry realized that he and Alex were dressed in complete opposite colors; he was black and silver, she was white and gold, the thought made him smile. As the song ended, they went down to sit for a bit.

"Oh come on Selena, you can't come to a dance and not _dance_!" Remus said in exasperation behind his wolf mask.

Harry and Alex were only a little ways away and hear the sneer in her voice. "Might I remind you that I was _forced_ to come?"

Remus chuckled. "I heard about that. Flitwick was certainly pleased. Still, you ended up coming, so you should dance."

She rolled her eyes, "I'd have to be _drunk_ to dance."

"Alright then, if I get you drunk, you have to dance." Moony said, "Deal?"

She sighed. "Fine, and good luck." Lupin immediately put a glass of wine in her hand; she downed it in two gulps. As Harry and Alex went to get some punch, they talked about the deal. "A sickle it takes twenty glasses," Harry said cheerfully.

"A sickle on fifty, you're underestimating us women." Alex replied. Laughing, they returned to the dance floor. Occasionally, Alex would teasingly say what glass Splikvin was on. They danced for another hour to faster songs and then sat down to rest and happened to overhear a conversation between Remus and Snape.

"Honestly, she's not even dizzy!" Remus sighed.

"How many glasses?" Snape asked.

Lupin rubbed the back of his neck, having taken off his mask for the moment. "Fifty two, I think."

"We both loose," Alex whispered, drawing a surpressed chuckle from Harry.

"I'm not surprised," Snape commented. "The first time she got drunk was after, I believe it was after a hundred or so, it was in Durmstrang a year or two ago."

"And _why_ did she drink that much?"

"It was a bet, I'm told, like yours, though on different stakes." Snape replied.

Remus groaned. "This'll never work…"

Snape's eyes glittered mischeviously behind his mask. "Give her Butterbeer."

"What?"

"Butterbeer," Snape repeated in a murmur, "One sip and she'll be falling over her own toes. We found that out during school." Harry and Alex looked at each other, ready to burst with laughter.

There was laughter in Remus' voice as well. "And how am I going to do _that_? She looks at everything she drinks."

"Mix it," Snape suggested. "I'll get her sobering potion, she always keeps a spare." The potions master left and Remus put his mask back on then slunk off towards the drinks.

The two Gryffindors finally were able to laugh. "That was an interesting conversation," Alex commented, finally calm after three minutes. "Think it'll work?"

Harry grinned, "I'd be funny to see her reaction." He looked around and saw that the other teachers had joined in on the dance floor, his grin widened, some of them weren't the best dancers. "Want to dance again?" he asked Alex.

Alex mock-curtsied, "Of course, young sir." Harry laughed and followed her on to the dance floor again.

They occasionally watched Lupin, Snape and Splikvin while they dance, along with the other teachers. Harry spotted Snape's hand reaching into his twin's pocket to remove a vial which vanished into his own robes. Alex was the one who saw Remus mixing the Butterbeer and wine together. _They really are ganging up on her,_Harry thought with amusement, _I never thought I'd see Remus and Snape work together._

The two of them took a break half an hour later and decided to eat. They each got a plate from a table, chose their meals and sat down at one of the smaller tables made for dining. They talked while they ate until they were approached by Remus. "Harry, could you talk to Sel- Professor Splikvin for a minute or two?"

Harry smirked, eyeing the glass Remus had. "So you can get her drunk?" Remus grinned, though it wasn't visible. Harry chuckled, "Alright, I'll do it; but she'd better not attack me for it later."

"Don't worry, she'll get mad at me if anybody." Remus assured him.

So Harry took a breath, got up with Alex and went to where Splikvin was standing with her brother in conversation. "Did you need something Potter?" Snape asked, though not with the usual spite.

"I just wanted to ask Professor Splikvin something," Harry replied as Remus walked over, handing the glass to Splikvin.

"What is that?" she asked, and took a drink; nothing happened.

Harry thought quickly. "What the next lesson'll be, Hermione's been asking me what I tought for two days."

Snape muttered something like. "Doesn't Granger think of anything else?" and Selena nudged him with her elbow then turned back to Harry. "Well, we'll most likely continue with partner dueling; however, I'm brining in a creature that will be the basis for the next week's lessons." She took another drink and froze, her arms moved out slightly to steady herself as her feet stumbled. "What the-" she took off her mask and sniffed the beverage she held, becoming more unbalanced. "_Butterbeer?_" she glared at Remus, then at Harry and slammed the glass down on a nearby table and reached into her robe pocket. "Where'd it—what the hell'd you do Remus?" she demanded.

His shoulders shook with surpressed laughter, "I won the deal, and you know it. Time to dance."

"I refuse to fall over my feet in front of my students and my colleagues." She said, and crossed her arms, still swaying a little.

Snape held out his hand, palm up, to reveal the vial he'd taken earlier. "Then drink this."

Splikvin glared at him like a true Slytherin. "Some brother; stealing can get your fingers broken." Nevertheless, she took it and drank its contents, then put her mask back on. Remus offered his arm and she rolled her eyes. "First Flitwick now this," she grumbled. "If there is one joke made about this, or a single photo taken," she warned in a growling voice,"I swear on pain of death, I will hex the person responsible to hell and back." She glared one more time at all of them, then allowed Remus to take her onto the dance floor as Snape chuckled quietly.

Harry and Alex also began to dance again just as the first slow song came up. He like this one better than the others and was glad when the next few songs were slow as well. He actually had to show Alex what to do, not that he minded of course.

Many of the students stared when Snape tapped Remus on the shoulder and cut in to dance with Splikvn.

"I never thought I'd see Snape dance and live to remember it," Harry joked.

Alex laughed. "I don't think you're alone." Harry smiled and caught a glimpse of Remus. Lupin had taken his mask off and was watching Selean with a smile and a strange look. Harry raised and eyebrow, and Remus realized he was being watched and blushed, then hastily put his mask back on; Harry laughed.

After five more songs, they took anouther break and sat down after taking their masks off and Harry decided to give Alex her gift. "This is for you," he said, getting out the small box.

She looked at him quizzingly then took it. When she opened the gift, she let out a small gasp of surprise. The bracelet was made of silver and gold. There were two bands, one of each of the metals, and were joined by other, smaller bands of pale copper. The silver band had a snake head in the middle, the gold band had a lion's head. "It's beautiful," she whispered, "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome," Harry replied, gald that she liked it. Alex leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting the bracelet on. Harry smiled, her reaction was more than he could have hoped for, and the highlight of the night.

The day after the dance was still cheerful and Harry actually talked to Malfoy outside of class, during free time, namely about quidditch. Malfoy wanted to know about Harry's broom, but the Gryffindor just grinned and said tat it would be coming out to the publice soon enough. SO, they moved on to other conversations about classes and such. Malfoy was interesting to talk to, Harry found; he supported his claims with details, and Harry now found himself agreeing with the Slytherin on certain topics. After a little while, they began to talk about the dance last night.

"Pansy isn't the best dance, Malfoy admitted,"But that's more than I can say for the rest of the Slytherins."

Harry laughed. "Did you see the teaher's dancing though?"

Malfoy grinned, "You mean Professor Snape, Splikvin and Lupin? Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"Or Hagrid after the dance," Harry added with a tiny smile. Malfoy laughed; Hagrid had drunken a bit too much and ended up smashing four of his pumpkins while trying to make it back to his home.

The bell gonged, summoning them to lunch. "Well, I'll see you in Hagrid's class." Harry said.

"See you then, and hope Hagrid's sober now." Malfoy replied. As he began to walke away, he turned back, "Hey, are me friends?"

Harry smiled slightly, "Sure Draco, I think we are."

Draco smiled back. "Alright Harry." Harry waved good-bye and they went their seperate ways.

Naturally, all good things come to an end.

**Coming Up:**

Bad Happenings

**Then:**

Catch Up

Dreams of hope and heartache


	10. Unwanted Visit

** CHAPTER 10**

(_A/N: I am sorry to say that I will now only be posting one chapter every few days, school has become increasingly annoying and homework filled –A.S.Leif_)

That weekend was the first Hogsmede trip of the year and Harry was planning to visit the twins' shop again. As he went twoards the hall, he ws stopped by McGonagall. "Mr.Potter, the Headmaster does not think it is a good idea for you to visit Hogsmede this year," she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

Harry's own eyes sparked with anger, but it was not at her. "He didn't think my departure during the summer was a good idea; he didn't think Remus as my guardian was a good idea; he didn't think telling me about my parents' will was a good idea." He said coldly. "Quite frankly, I'm not sure I trust his judgement anymore. I'm going, please tell him what I've just told you. Thank you Professor, and have a nice day." With that he followed the other students outside.

The twins were doing fine and were happy to see Harry and Alex again and they teased Ron about the bet. Harry had left quickly with Alex after that, not wanting to be caught in the middle, and went to buy some more parchment, quills and ink.

While moving through the massive crowds, Harry's scar began to burn furiously. "We've got to go back to Hogwarts," he told Alex, "Something's wrong, I should to tell Dumbledore." She nodded and they told the rest of their friends and then began to walk back to the school. As they entered the doors, they saw the entire Order already there, along with Flitwick and Splikvin. "Sorry to interupt," Harry said as the adults stared, "My scar started to burn, I thought I should tell you."

Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort is attacking the Dursleys." He said gravely.

Harry's hands clentched into fists and he immediately called Hedwig. "Go to Privet Drive would you? I'll be along as soon as I can." She nodded and dissapeared in a burst of flame.

"Harry I cannot allow you to leave this castle," Dumbledore said, "It is too dangerous."

Harry glared at the older wizard, his wand slid into his hand and the wind inside picked up. "Sir, by now you should realize that you cannot control me like some _weapon_. I make my own choices. I don't like the Dursleys, I have no reason to, but it's not their fault that Voldemort has made them a target. I won't let them suffer—any more than I would let my friends." The wind swirled faster.

"Harry," Selena warned quietly.

He knew what she meant and called the wind down. Dumbledore took out his own wand. "I am truly sorry Harry, but you may not leave." He said, and accio'd Harry's wand.

"I don't need Hedwig or a wand to leave." Harry then continued in a much colder voice, "During the summer I said I trusted you, and you said you'd trust me; I guess that was a lie. Good-bye Headmaster." Instantly, he did a double teleport to number four Privet Drive.

The house was being bombarded by hexes and spells the Death Eaters threw, and the shield the Order had placed on the house flickered each time. "Aunt Petunia!" Harry called, dashing through the house, "Dudely, Uncle Vernon!" he found them cowering in the living room. He took out his second wand and created a portkey to Hogwarts out of his cloak, "Take this, it'll get you out of here!"

"What the hell is going on boy?" Vernon shouted.

"Voldemort," Harry answered, just as the shield broke down. They still hadn't touched the portkey, and it was clear they weren't planning to. "Hedwig, take them."

She obeyed and the three muggles dissapeared with her. The house began to burn and Harry was thrown backwards by the explosion of the front door. His wand flew out of his hand and that was when Voldemort entered the room. Harry's wand hit the portkey and it vanished to Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower.

"Well Harry, we meet again." Voldemort said.

Harry stood up. "Apparently so."

Voldemort looked around the living room. "What a pity, the muggles are gone. Your work, I presume?"

"What does it matter?"

The Dark Lord smiled, "None. And now, I can do what I wish." He reached out with a hand and grabbed Harry's arm; they then dissapeared.

Harry was taken to a large stone room with pillars holding up the ceiling; snakes were carved everywhere. A dark green rug led the way to a stone a silver throne; what looked suspiciously like blood encrusted the floor in places. "Welcome to my home Harry," Voldemort said, as Death eaters apperated to the scene. "And here is my family." Voldemort smiled, and Harry's painful stay began.

Harry feebily moved his wrists as the chains cut into them. The days had gone by painfully slow—literally. Voldemort had cast a time-altering spell as they went through the torture sessions, so Harry had no idea how long he'd been there. Harry'd been hit by every hex and curse inmaginable. Cruciatus was a favorite amoung them; not surprising really. Of course, there were also potions they forced him to drink, ones that made his blood burn, or his bones break, splinter thenn reform. _It was probably Snape who made them,_ Harry thought. Crabbe, Goyle and Wormtail were the few who chose physical attacks._ I'm gonna melt that silver hand of his eventually._ Harry thought with amusement. The only thing he ever did was think, he hadn't uttered a sound since the Dursleys' attack. After a few moments, he decided to take inventory of his current injuries to give him something to do. _Well, a couple of broken ribs, a messed up leg, dislocated shouler, some burns…not as bad as last time; pity I can't call the elements._ Voldemort had made sure the room was locked tight from the rest of the world and Harry hadn't ever had the energy to call for help.

Just then, the door creaked open and three people entered. Harry listened to their footsteps with sharp hearing, and quietly sniffed the air since a spell had removed his sight; his other senses had increased greatly. _Funny how much of an animal I am,_ he thought, trying to identify his visitors. He smelt water soaking their robes and damp stone. One of them was musky and had an almost fur-like smell. The other two were very similar to each other; they smelled like salt and stone, along with ash and various ingrediants. Either the three were Death Eaters who weren't in their usual costume, or they weren't Death Eaters at all.

The musky one stepped forward and knelt in front of him. "Harry?" he whispered.

Harry turned his cut face and sightless gaze up to the familiar voice. "'Ello Moony." He croaked, barely audible. They were his first sounds since he'd come to this hell-hole, and it was strange.

"Hurry Remus," another said. It was Splikvin. "They know we're here."

Moony hurriedly returned to the task at hand and tried to undo the locks on Harry's chains, it didn't work. "Need a Mark," Harry croaked.

The last person came over. "Hold still Potter." They said, and rolled up their sleeve. Harry knew that voice, it was Snape's.

"Yes Sir," he replied. Snape pressed his Dark Mark to the lock, which glowed green to the others, then opened. Remus caught Harry as he toppled forward.

"Got him," Remus said, "Let's go." He helped Harry out of the room, half carrying the younger wizard. Low, hurried steps met Harry's ears.

"They're comin'." Harry warned.

Selena cursed. "Take Harry, I'll go the other way. We'll meet up at either Headquarters or Hogwarts, whenever we can. I'll contact one of you as soon as I get out."

"Selena-" Snape began, she cut him off.

"No Sev, just go. I'll draw them off." With that she dashed away as quielty as a shadow to the two men, but Harry heard her clearly.

They continued down the winding hallways, picking up the pace when the footsteps got louder. A few shouts and fading footsteps told them that Selena had suceeded in drawing the Death Eaters away. Upon reaching poutside, the smells hit Harry with an almost physical force. So used to the smell of potions, blood and Death Eaters, they were completely alien to him. Remus cursed as a spell wizzed by them and the full moon appeared from behind the mountains. "I'll take him." Snape said, and Remus placed Harry in his arms.

"I'll ward them off until you get in the air," Remus said, voice growing rougher by the second, "May whatever gods exist help you."

"The same for you," Snape replied and mounted a broom then kicked off with Harry still in his grip. Three Death Eaters that hadn't followed Selena came out of the castle and found a fully transformed werewolf waiting for them as the other two flew out of sight.

"Does Remus know... how t' get back?" Harry croaked after a few minutes.

"Yes," Snape replied.

"Did Dumbledore…send you?"

"No. Lupin was very—upset, by your abduction. He wouldn't eat anything or talk to anyone. Dumbledore let him out of the castle, worried that Lupin might loose control over his transformations while near the students. Alastor finally got someone to look at the star chart you drew over the summer and was able to find out where the Dark Lord's base was. Lupin immediatley began to prepare a misson to find you, Selena was in agreement."

"Why...did she...come?" His throat was sore, but he had a lot of questions.

"She protects her students; it is her form of duty. And she does not take loosing a student well."

"And—you?"

Snape was silent for a minute or two. "Because your father asked me to look after you in his letter." He replied.

If Harry had his vision, he would have seen the worried look in Snape's eyes as the potions master looked him over. "How long have you been like this?" he asked bluntly.

Harry thought about it. "Can't tell. A time-altering spell—on the room. Only know that this was—the ninety-second—session."

"Session?" Snape repeated.

"Uh-huh. Ended up worse... than this." Harry didn't see Snape wince, but he felt it. "How long... _have_ I been…gone?"

"You were taken on November first. It's now the twenty first." Snape replied.

Three weeks he'd been gone, it had seemed like three years. "Is—are my friends okay?" he asked.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Ron, Hermione... Draco and Alex mainly."

He could tell Snape was somewhat uncomfortable with the last name. "The Weasleys naturally were distraught, almost as much as Lupin. Granger was the same, as were Longbottom and several other Gryffindors. Draco, I am not sure; he has been very sullen recently, but I did not know the reason. Miss Zolar was… not pleased at all."

_Uh-oh,_ Harry thought, then asked out loud. "What'd she…do?"

"Besides blaming my former connection with the Dark Lord for your capture, skipping my classes, and firing a rather large and solid dragon patronous at me, not much."

Harry raised an eyebrow, had Snape just made a joke? Then, a howl met his ears—it sounded like Moony. "Remus'... nearby," he said hoarsly, "below, I think."

Snape looked down, the boy was right. "And Selena is with him." The relief was only half-hidden in his voice. They began to descend and Harry enjoyed the feeling of flight; enjoyment was something he hadn't experienced in a long while.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked Splikvin as they touched ground.

"Yes, just had a small scuff with Peter," she replied, "Ready to go back?"

Snape dismounted, still holding Harry. "If you and Lupin are." Remus quietly howled his agreement. Selena held out a scarf and they were portkeyed to the Hogwarts infirmary.

"Poppy!" Splikvin called, helping Snape put Harry on a bed.

Harry heard the nurse come out and gasp, "Mr.Potter?"

He attempted a smile, gazing at where he guessed her to be. "'Ello Madam Pomfrey." He croaked. She wasted no time in beginning her work. While Remus watched, Snape left to pass the word of Harry's return on to the Weasleys, and Selena and Madam Pomfrey began to heal his injuries.

The matron gave him several pain relieving potions, as well as scar-vanishing, bruise and cut healing potions. She got out her wand and started on his shoulder. Splikvin put a hand over his eyes and began to work on his sight. Hedwig appeared, singing both joyfully and sadly as she added her tears to help. Harry heard the Weasleys before they slammed the doors open. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Alex were the first ones in, followed closely by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Draco.

"Hey," he greeted quietly at their entrance, "Long time no see."

"Bad joke there Potter," Draco said, a bit of a smile in his voice. Just then, Selena finished removing the spell on his eyes, and their emerald color returned. After so many days of darkness, the moonlight even burned and Harry quickly shut his eyes. He opened them slowly, allowing himself time to adjust to the colors and light.

"Drink this, Mr.Potter." Mme. Pomfrey ordered, "You can talk once you're healed."

Harry obeyed. With a tired smile at his visitors, he fell into a calm, dreamless sleep—amoung friends at last.

**Coming Up:**

New appearance

Catching up with the world

News: good and bad

**Then:**

Chain magic

Classes begin again


	11. Catch Up and Visions

** CHAPTER 11**

He woke at noon, and it took some time to adjust to the light. He looked around and smiled. Remus was in a bed next to him, sleeping. Ron's chin was on his chest, with an arm around Hermione who was sharing the bench with him. Snape had a nasty cut across his cheek, which was probably why he was still here. Splikvin's arm was bandaged and she was leaning on her brother's shoulder, also sleeping. Alex had fallen asleep in a chair next to Harry, she was still wearing the bracelet he'd given her after the dance. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. His hair fell past his shoulders and was clean of grime and blood. What surprised him was the additional color. Three stripes stood out against the jet black. There was one of copper starting from his left temple and reached the end of his hair. A silver stripe came from his right temple, and a gold stripe swept back from the middle of his forehead. _Interesting, _he thought, _wonder what caused it._ He continued to observe himself further.

He was paler and much, much skinnier. He still had a small bit of the muscle he'd worked up over the summer, but he had a lot to make up for. No injuries remained, and he found only a scar on his arm. Harry found his wand on the bedside table and used it to cut his hair back to the length he'd had it for the year.

"Much better," someone told him.

Harry turned and found Draco sitting in a chair nearby. "Thanks," Harry said, "How long has everybody been sleeping for?"

Draco shrugged. "Not long, you've been back for two days already."

"Seriously?"

The Slytherin Prefect nodded. "Yeah, Professor Snape and Splikvin had a run in with some Death Eaters in Hogsmede last night; Lupin was…nearby and saved them. Now all three are in here."

"Ah, do you mind telling me what I've missed?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled ruefully. "Sorry, we've made a deal to talk about one thing each—I just told you mine."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, I guess I can wait. But can you tell me about classes?"

Draco grinned, pointing at a very large stack of parchment near Harry's bed. "Granger's got you covered."

Harry groaned, it would take him _hours_ to read through all of it. "Please? Just a summary?"

Draco laughed. "Alright, but you owe me."

So Draco began to fill Harry in on the CoMC, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and DADA classes. He'd missed studying chimeras in DADA and CoMC, it had been a joint lesson; conjuring in Transfiguration; a truth serum in Potions; and charming things to float for longer periods of time, like the candles in the Great Hall, in Flitwick's class. With relief, Harry realized that he knew about those things already so it wouldn't be hard to catch up, but he still had the homework. _Maybe I should use Mark again,_ Harry thought slyly and that was when everyone began to wake.

Alex was the first and she instantly hugged Harry then kissed him on the cheek. "I ruined four brooms because of you," she whispered with a tiny smile.

"And attacked a professor with a patronous," he added, causing her to blush.

Ron and Hermione woke up next, taking a few seconds to realize Harry was up. "You alright mate?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry nodded with a smile. "Never better. How've you guys been?"

"Worried," Hermione answered.

"Like hell," Ron added.

Hermione picked up the book that had been next to her and handed it to Harry. "We made this. It's a scrapbook of what's happened while you were—gone."

Harry took it and opened it after looking at the brown leather cover. The first page had a clipping from the _Daily Prophet._ Its headline read: **Boy-Who-Lived Is Abducted!** The picture was of the ruined Dursely home with the Dark Mark hovering above it. He flipped through the pages; there were articles covering each day he'd been missing, his face grew more solemn with each one. It was amazing how far from the truth the reporters' thoughts were.

After the newspaper articles ended, photographs of the school days replaced them. Gryffindor won their second match, barely, which was against Ravenclaw. There were pictures of the common room at different times, but no one looked happy at all. He saw a picture of a thunderstorm that almost overflowed the lake and he smiled inwardly. Apparently the elements hadn't liked his dissapearence either. A few photographs later, the scrapbook ended with letters from friends, wishing him a quick recovery. "Thanks," he said quietly, and closed the book.

"Anytime mate," Ron said, "we're glad you're back."

"What happened to the Dursleys?"

Hermione smiled ruefully. "That's Ginny's part to tell."

Harry gave a fake sigh. "This'll take ages to figure out completely." His friends only smiled.

Ginny came in with Neville, Luna and Seamus a little while later and bombarded Harry with handshakes and hugs. He thanked them all for coming and was glad to see even Luna's radish-looking earings. Ginny told him that the Dursleys had been terrified of Hogwarts and fainted once they were told where they were. More than one student had hexed them for speaking ill of Harry and more than once they had to visit Madam Pomfrey. After the thirtieth 'accidental' attack, Dumbledore took them to a new muggle apartment complex in London to live.

After Remus woke up, Harry began to get real information. Thinking himself fit to leave, Harry proved it to them by jogging to Gryffindor Tower and back, almost giving Madame Pomfrey a heart attack. He was ordered back in bed, but he only obeyed because that's where Remus was, with a penesive of his view of events.

Harry saw, the ruins of Privet Drive, the dilemma of the Dursleys, the attack on Snape and Selena in Hogsmede (in which Remus saved them as a werewolf) as well as several Order meetings concerning the search for Harry. "And that's what happened." Remus said as the images faded.

"Thanks for showing me," Harry replied.

The other people in the room shifted uncomfortably. "What about you?" Alex asked softly.

Harry's eyes grew shadowed, "I think it's best if you don't see my memories of the time." He said. "It's not something anyone should see, not that there's much _to_ see—I was blind for most of the time."

Alex nodded, "If that's what you want. Just remember, we're always here for you, and we always will be."

Harry was forced to remain in the hospital wing for three more days. He caught up on his homework after the first day and got exceedingly bored on the second. After his friends left from their daily visit, Harry created Mark, and told his double to appear asleep. After that, Harry teleported to The Hideaway. The founders had been worried, thought Salazar tried to hide it. Apparently Remus had teleported to The Hideaway a few times, relaying the events.

Harry spent several hours with them and Hedwig, either practicing magic or just talking since it was a weekend. Harry wouldn't answer any questions about his stay in Voldemort's base; the only thing he said about it was that he couldn't teleport because something had anchored him to the pillar he'd been chained to. While talking though, Harry got the chance to ask something he'd thought about while captured. "Do you guys mind being stuck here all the time?"

"It's not bad," Godric answered with a shrug. "At least we can go outside our portraits some." The others nodded their agreement and the beginings of a Christmas present idea started to form in Harry's mind.

Checking his watch, Harry found that it was almost noon and had to bid the founders goodbye. He sent Hedwig first, to check if anyone was there, when she came back, Harry knew it was safe. Mark dissapeared as Harry crawled into the bed, and got out his Arthrimacy text as a house elf appeared with his meal, it was Dobby. After talking with him for a while and eating, Harry worked a bit on his shield spell, put it away and fell asleep.

That night, Harry had another dream.

_The spell was nearly complete. Satisfied, he waited as his Death Eaters finished the ancient rites to call some of those who had died in his service back to life. The veil shimmered, the whispers of the dead met his ears. He smiled grimly. He had defied death, and more than once. _

_The movement behind the veil caught his attention. The Death Eaters continued to chant as someone began to emerge, stomach up. First a foot, then a leg, the entire lower half. He frowned, this was not the right person; he could tell by the lack of Mark on the man's forearm. _

_In surprise, his followers stopped chanting as Sirius Black opened his eyes. "Well, well. If it isn't my dear cousin." Bella crooned. Wand out, she pointed it at the newly-risen man. _

_He stopped her. "No. Do not kill him, take him home—he will provide a fair amount of amusement. Just like Potter." Black's eyes flickered with both fear and anger as the Death Eaters approached. _

_The spell hadn't worked as he had wished, but he laughed none the less…_

**Coming Up:**

Chain magic

Classes Resume

The real first outbreak

**Then:**

True or False?

The Winter Holidays

_(A/N: My apologies for this chapter being so short and so delayed. I do not have writer's block, just lacking in the time to type it all up.)_


	12. Chain of Events

** CHAPTER 12**

_(A/N: Muahahahahaha, I love cliffhangers—well, when I write them anyway. Thank you my dear readers for your reviews, I enjoy the suspense, do you? –A.S.Leif)_

Harry screamed, his scar burned almost as bad as if Voldemort had possessed him. He occluded his mind, but the pain kept coming. Someone shook him roughly by the shoulders, putting a hand over his mouth. He kept screaming. "Potter, wake up!" It wasn't Remus. They continued to shake. "Wake up Harry!" He tried to open his eyes, but the burning made it impossible. The person stopped shaking and put a hand over his scar, keeping the other over his mouth; they whispered words in a language Harry didn't know.

The pain vanished and Harry jerked up right in his bed to see who was there. The room was empty, not even Madam Pomfrey was there. Something nudged his bed, causing Harry to look down. Splikvin was on the floor, curled up as if something had kicked her in the gut, her teeth were clenched against the pain she refused to show. "Hedwig!" Harry called, she appeared on his shoulder, "Go get Snape, Dumbledore and Remus please, they need to know what happened!" Hedwig dissapeared and Harry dragged Splikvin up onto another bed. It was harder than it should have been, since he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

She was still fighting the pain she'd taken from Harry when Hedwig flew back in with the three professors following behind. Snape took one look and his face paled even more, he was the first one over. Dumbledore looked grave, but it was Remus who asked, "What happened?"

"I had a dream, or a vision, I was Voldemort. It stopped and I screamed, my scar was burning like-" he looked for a word, "burning like hell. Someone tried to shake me awake, it didn't work. She put a hand over my scar and said something. The pain went away, then I woke up and found the professor like this."

"_Chain magic?_" Remus whispered.

Dumbledore nodded, "It would seem so." He approached Splikvin with a glowing hand, but then he stopped. "Severus, you might want to do it—she trusts you more than I."

Snape looked at him then nodded and his own hand began to glow. He put it over her forehead and started talking to her quietly in what sounded like Latin. By the curious looks on Dumbledore's and Remus' face, normally speech wasn't involved in whatever it was Snape was doing.

Slowly, the defense professor began to loosen. She uncurled until she was lying straight out; her eyes blinked open. "Hey Sev." Her voice was raspy with the held in screams.

Snape also relaxed. "Fool, you didn't have to use _chain_ magic—of all things."

She grinned at him, "It was the first thing that came to mind." Snape rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, Splikvin cut him off, "I know, 'that doesn't make it the best thing in mind.' " She looked at Harry, "Alright Potter?" He nodded.

"Harry," Remus said quietly, "What was it about?"

Harry's heart twisted, it had been a vision he hoped was true, but also hoped it wasn't; he didn't want Sirius to go through what he had gone through just a few days ago. "I don't think I can say," Harry said, voice tight, "It's something you'd have to see."

"A penesive then?" Remus suggested.

Harry nodded. "That'll do." They left Snape with his twin and went to Dumbledore's office. There the headmaster got out an empty penesive and offered it to Harry. Placing the tip of his wand to his temple, Harry recalled the memory. It came away as a silvery thread and Harry put it in the penesive. He nodded and the two older wizards entered the memory.

Harry watched as Remus' face grew sad, pained, and somewhat angry—most likely because of Bellatrix. Harry didn't look at Dumbledore, he was thinking about what this could mean. It could be a trap, to draw Harry to Voldemort again. Or it could be true, and Sirius could be alive. But how would Remus take it? Sure, Moony would be glad to have his friend back, but how would Remus take Sirius being Harry's godfather again? _Harry_ wasn't sure how to take that either. He and Remus had grown closer, would either of them be jealous of the other? What if they never found out whether his dream was true or not…

They finally exited Harry's memory. Remus sat down heavily in a chair. "Padfoot…" he whispered, then looked at Dumbledore, "Is it real?"

"I cannot say." The headmaster answered. "I will ask Severus if there has been a meeting lately, and Arthur if the ministry building's defenses have been breached. Harry, I suggest that you return to the hospital wing, or Poppy will be after my head."

"Alright Sir," Harry answered, and left.

Harry didn't tell any of his friends about the vision, and no one had asked him about last night because Splikvin had insisted on leaving the hosptial wing before the students woke. Harry smiled slightly as he remembered the argument between the matron and the professor.

"I'm _fine_ Poppy!" Selena had growled, getting out of the bed.

"At least let me do a check up," the nurse sighed.

"No thank you. You did one last night, this morning, and another just five minutes ago. Leave me be!"

Madam Pomfrey then put something in Splikvin's hand. "Then eat that." She'd rolled her eyes and popped it into her mouth. "And don't even try spitting it out!" Splikvin glared, then swallowed, grimaced and coughed.

"Something the matter?" she asked sourly when she'd noticed Harry watching her.

Harry shook his head. "What was that? Medicine?"

"No, it was chocolate." Her scowl deepened and she coughed again. "I hate the rubbish." Harry stared at her, barely keeping in his laughter.

Of course, once that had ended, Harry'd returned to thinking about Sirius and the vision. Once Harry was freed from the hospital wing, he went to the Great Hall for breakfast. A sudden hush came over the people who were in there, but they began to talk again as Harry sat down. The Gryffindors only asked if he felt alright, or told him good luck; none of them asked about his capture. He looked at Alex, who sat next to him, and she winked. Harry smiled, he was glad that she had intervened.

Classes were normal, but Harry noticed that the teachers occasionally looked at him with concern whenever he took a deep breath or steadied himself; all of the teachers except Snape and Splikvin, naturally. He found the other professors' glances annoying, but kept that to himself. That night in the common room, Ron asked him if he felt okay. "Cheer up Harry, it's not like the world's on your back." Ginny said in response to Harry's quiet reply of 'I'm fine.' Harry cringed inwardly, the wizarding world _was_ on his back, in a sense. He was the only one who could beat Voldemort, but they didn't know about the prophecy, and Harry wasn't going to worry them by telling them about it.

The next morning, a hawk dropped off a letter, then flew away. Harry read it: _My office, after dinner. S.S._

_What?_ Harry thought, then remembered: elemental lessons. He'd contacted the elements twice since his return, to tell them about his capture. So far they had been the only ones Harry had told exactly what had happened to him. He'd told them because they weren't human. They wouldn't look at him with sadness and pity every day, they wouldn't try to keep him sheltered from the world. He was one of their own, they were understanding; and instead of pitying him they were proud of him, proud that he had defied Voldemort like he had, and _that_ Harry could live with.

DADA that day was interesing. It was the first lesson on a magical creature Harry'd gotten since Remus' year as professor. As they filed in to the classroom, they found a large pond with a few boulders and a small waterfall in the center, the desks were gone. "Take a seat," Splikvin told them, and cusions appeared on the floor. "Now, the creatures I've brought can be highly dangerous; but as long as I am concious, they won't harm you wizards."

_Only wizards?_ Harry thought, Splikvin continued.

"I won't have my hands free, so you will take your own notes while I speak." They got out their writing supplies while Splikvin went into her office. A few moments later, she came back out playing a small harp. Following behind her were three, blue-silver women. They seemed almost like ghosts, by the way they floated over the ground instead of walking, and their semi-transparency. Their eyes had no pupils, and were a glowing, cerulean blue. They went right over to the pond; one swam, another sat gracefully on a rock and the third lay near the waterfall. Splikvin continued to paly and the three women began to sing a haunting but beautiful song. Harry was entranced, as were the other boys in the class; he felt a lot like he had when the Veela showed up at the quidditch world cup. Remembering how vicious the Veela had truly been, Harry was now wary of the three beautiful creatures.

"Who can tell me what these are?" Splikvin asked quietly. Her voice was clear against the charming song of the women and her harp. "Yes Hermione?"

"They're Sirens, Professor." She answered.

"Correct. Now, as you can no doubt see, Sirens affect men alone." She smirked as some of the teenage wizards kept staring at the Sirens, mouths open. "They sing to draw muggles and wizards to them. When they are in reach, the Sirens make their move. I'll let you use your imagination, but I will tell you that a Siren's vicitm is never seen again." She looked at the Sirens and sat down on a stool that appeared behind her, still playing. "Unless you are with someone who can play a musical instrument, or are physically bound to something to keep you away, I believe it is safe to say that you are doomed. You see, the music I play disrupts the song of the Sirens. A Siren's song is not really sound, because even a deaf man can hear it. Their song calls to a man's soul, much like a dementor calls to your worst experiences." Several people shuddered.

"Sirens only die after a hundred men fall as their victims, the Sirens have no choice but to call—it's their natural instinct. Most of the time, Sirens are found in lagoons, coves, oceans, and caves where a water source has formed. Often times they are confused with mermaids when seen at a distance. There is a place heavily populated by Sirens, it is off the eastern coast of the United States, it is called the Bermuda Triangle. Not only does their song call to a man's soul, but it wreaks havoc on muggle creations like radar, altitude gauges, compasses, excetera. But only when they sing. Now, I want you to sketch one of the Sirens, if you can—it is not a test of artwork. That, along with your notes and a foot-long essay on these creatures, is your homework, due Thursday. You may begin now."

Since it was nearing December, Flitwick decided to teach them about making decorations. It was quite fun, in Harry's opinion, since it was one of the few things Helga hadn't gone over. The students amused themselves by decorating either miniature christmas trees, or wreaths—this would be their project until winter break, which was next week.

Potions was based on a Hangover remedy, which Harry thought was quite funny, seeing as how they were only sixteen and weren't allowed to drink. They worked on banishing things in Transfiguration and began to learn about dragons in Care of Magical Creatures. There wasn't an actual dragon there, much to the studets relief and to Hagrid's obvious dissapointment. Harry spoke with Hagrid a bit after class, and received a rib-crushing hug when he did so. The other thing Harry did was work on his project of creating a shield spell.

There was going to be another quidditch practice the next day, and Harry couldn't wait to get back in the air. After dinner, he reported to the defense room once more, where Splikvin was waiting for him. She finished grading a paper, then put it away. "I have a question for you, where did you meet the phoenix?"

A bit surprised by the question, Harry told her about how Hagrid had bought him an owl for his eleventh birthday, and the incident in Diagon Alley during the summer; he didn't mention that it was Snape who'd done it.

Once he finished, Splikvin thought for a moment. "Well, if Hedwig had died, there is only one possible reason she came back. Since you do, in fact, have a phoenix form as an animagus, your tears might have somewhat of the same effect that the tears of a regular phoenix have. In addition to that however, your tears alone cannot bring someone back to life; instead they must have activated your link."

"Link to what?" Harry asked.

"Phoenixes burst into flame when they die and are reborn from their ashes. They do this by the courtesy of the fire element. Hedwig returning to life must have been your first outbreak of your elemental abilities. It is not easy to call fire, since it is so…unpredictable."

"So, you think that the element of fire was the reason she was able to come back?"

"Yes, that is my belief." He didn't say anything more, so she continued. "That is what I want you to do today: contact the fire element."

"But there's no fire to listen for." Harry pointed out.

She nodded. "Which is why I have enlisted the help of a friend." She closed her eyes brielfy and opened them as a streak of fire flew through her window. Standing before them was a small person about two feet tall, with flames for hair and skin that rippled in the colors of lava. Its red eyes gazed back at them. "A fire sprite?" Harry whispered as he stared, Hagrid hadn't mentioned a fire sprite in the lesson a while back.

_"Yes cousin,_" it answered, then looked at Splikvin. "_Has he spoken yet?_"

Splikvin nodded, "Yes, but not with your kin, the flame."

"_Very well,_" the sprite looked at Harry again. "_Listen for the flame at its heart._"

Harry sat down on a chair, closed his eyes and did as the sprite told him. He entered the empty space in his mind, drifting as he listend to the flames that the fire sprite created.

He ended up leaving the defense room two hours later and went straight to bed. Unfortunately, since he didn't practice Occlumency, he had another dream.

_A large, black dog snapped at the Death Eaters, snarling whenever once came near. Laughing, they forced the dog into his normal, human shape. They then bombarded him with the Cruciatus Curse; still laughing they forced him into dog shape and repeated the process. With each forced transformation, the prisoner cried out. Sometimes the dog or man was thrown against the wall, or slammed into the ceiling. The one thing that didn't change, was the chilling laughter of Sirius Black's torturers…_

Harry jolted into wakefulness, gasping quetly as sweat ran down his face and back. He kept his eyes open, desperately wanting to know if what he saw was true.

To anyone who knew him, it was clear that Harry hadn't been sleeping well. Every night he had dreams of Sirius—of his death, and the two visions. Harry knew they were dreams because, unlike the original visions, he was able to move in the dreams, but that did nothing to ease his mind.

After the fourth day, he was finally confronted by Remus, who was extremely concerned before and after Harry explained. "Hold out until the end of the week Tallon." He told him, "We'll do something then."

"Alright Moony," Harry glanced out Remus' office window and saw the snow drifting down. "I can't believe it's just now December…it seems like it's been longer."

Remus nodded, giving Harry a one-arm squeeze around the shoulders. "It's been a busy year so far, I don't blame you."

That evening, Harry began to make plans for the winter holidays. He'd decided he wanted to spend Christmas outside of Hogwarts so he didn't put his name on the list of those remaining for the break like he normally did. Harry knew he wanted to celebrate Christmas at The Hideaway, and he wanted the Weasleys, the Grangers, Alex, and Remus there with him. He took Ron and Hermione aside when they entered the common room together. "Are you guys dong anything special for Christmas?" he asked.

They both shook their heads. "Mum wants me home for the holidays though," Ron said, ears reddening somewhat.

"Same with my parents," Hermione answered.

Harry smiled slightly, "Well, I was thinking that maybe you and your families would like to spend Christmas Day with me, at my home."

Their jaws dropped.

"You serious, mate?" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded. "One hundred percent."

"That would be wonderful Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, struggling to keep her voice down.

His smile widened. "I'm glad you like the idea. When you go home, tell your parents—but don't mention _anything_ while you're at school. Don't ask why now, I have my reasons, and I'll tell you them later." His friends nodded.

As his two friends began their charms work, Harry again began to plot his winter break, and how to keep Dumbledore out of it.

**Coming Up:**

The Results of the Vision

To the Hideaway once more

Friendship can be a powerful thing

**Then:**

Christmas at The Hideaway

Return to Hogwarts: ahead of schedule…


	13. Bring in the Holidays

** CHAPTER 13**

"It looks like they're true." Remus told him the first day of break in the study hall room.

Harry stared, "How do you know?"

"Severus' arm has burned each time you've had a dream," Lupin began, "And Arthur said the ministry _had_ been broken into—the room with the veil to be precise."

Harry sat down, hard. "So, Sirius is really…back?" he looked at Moony, "We've got to get him out of there!"

Lupin stopped pacing. "I know Tallon. I'm already working on it." Remus sat across from him. "You might not agree, but it's the only way I could get Dumbledore to agree. Severus knows where Sirius is probably being held. In a few days, probably two, Severus, Selena and I will go there and bring Sirius out then take him to Headquarters. You have to wait there."

"Why can't I go?" Harry demanded, "I know as much about that place as Snape does!"

Remus sighed. "I know you do Tallon, but Dumbledore won't let it happen unless you agree to wait at Headquarters."

_Either Sirius gets rescued or he doesn't,_ Harry thought, _I have to stay._ "Alright, I'll wait there."

Lupin clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for understanding Tallon," he said quietly, "I'll go tell the headmaster."

Harry stayed at Hogwarts for two days, preparing ideas for his Christmas, doing homework and working on his shield spell. Finally, the day arrived. "Good luck Moony," Harry said quietly, "And be careful, I want you both back." If Harry hadn't chosen that moment to give Remus a hug, he would have seen the happiness in Lupin's eyes at those last words.

"Don't worry Tallon, I wont ever leave you. We'll come home and have a wonderful Christmas, I promise." He then left with Snape and Splikvin, to go and get Padfoot.

Once they were gone from sight, Dumbledore came over. "You may get your things Harry, then please return to the Great Hall."

"Yes Sir," Harry replied, and did as he was told like a 'good-little-boy'. _He's in for a shock,_ Harry thought as Dumbledore portkeyed them both to Headquarters.

Harry's stay at Grimmauld Place began on December 13th, and he spent it up in the room he was staying in. Harry had no desire to wander through the gloomy house, or run into Kreatcher, as it only made him worry more about the rescue team. What if it was a trap? What if they were caught? If Snape didn't lead them to the right place, would they give up? Harry kept troubling thoughts such as those at bay by planning the minor details of his Christmas celebration, like the ornaments he wanted to put on his Christmas tree, the decorations he intended to put up, what gifts to get and for who, and what to serve for meals.

He busied himself with these for three days and seven hours—he counted—and rarely slept. On the fourth day, Harry fell asleep while working on his potions homework into a dreamless, but fitful sleep.

"Don't wake him just yet, Minerva, he needs his rest."

"Very well Albus. Merlin, it's so hard to believe he's truly back."

"Yes, it is. But I doubt he will react happily to the news that Severus was the main…" the voices faded, but Harry had heard enough to make him struggle to wake up—they'd come back. He groaned softly and pushed himself up from his now-ruined essay. He cleaned the ink off his face and looked around. Dumbledore and McGonagall had just left, he could hear them murmuring.

Heart thudding in his chest, Harry rushed over to the door and opened it as the two professors walked down the stairs. Harry waited until they were down, then slid down the banister. He ran past them into the living room, then froze. Sirius Black, his godfather, was lying on the couch, eyes open…and alive.

"Sirius?" Harry whispered, voice barely audible. There were cuts on Sirius' gaunt face, and his robes were ripped in places and spotted with what looked uncomfortably like blood.

The innocent convict looked at him. "Harry!" Harry rushed over and hugged his godfather, tears of joy fell from both wizards' eyes.

"It _is_ you Sirius!"

Sirius chuckled, embracing Harry tighter. "The one and only. Merlin, I'm glad to see you."

Harry was barely able to speak, his throat had tightened. "How long did…did they hurt you for?"

"Not long enough to keep me away." Sirius replied. "Nice hair, by the way."

Harry smiled weakly, his face still pressed into Sirius' think shoulder. "Thanks. What about the others though?" he asked, "Are they okay?"

" 'Others'?" Sirius repeated, "You mean Remus and the other two people?" Harry nodded. "I'm not sure, I blacked out."

"I'm glad you're back," Harry said.

"Me too Harry, me too." Sirius sad up with a slight wince, so that Harry could join him on the couch, he kept one arm around his godson.

Snape entered the room. "Did you drink any potions?" he asked.

Sirius stiffened, but kept his voice bland. "None."

"Good, then normal healing methods will work on your leg and ribs."

Harry looked at the mentioned places and noticed some bloodstains. He quickly got out his wand and began to repair them. "Quite the healer," Sirius remarked Harry gave him a quick smile and continued his work.

"Have you seen the other two?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. "No Sir." Snape nodded and left immediately.

"Where's _he_ going?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Probably to look for Moony and Professor Splikvin," Harry answered. "They were the other two people that helped save you. Professor Snape was the third."

"Hmm. Well, Healer Harry, why don't you tell me what's been going on around here?" Harry smiled, he couldn't of been happier to answer. He didn't mention his summer, but told Sirius how the school year had gone so for, from classes to quidditch practices and also about his new nickname. "I'll tell you where I got it later." Harry said, just before the doors burst open.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Hermione and Snape all entered, filling the room up quickly. When the older Weasleys saw Sirius, they froze. Hermione and Ginny bombarded him with hugs. The male Weasleys all smiled and shook Sirius' hands, and even Mrs.Weasely gave him a hug.

"Lupin is at St.Mungos," Snape told them curtly, "He should be out by tomorrow at the earliest." He then left before anyone could ask him a question.

The crowd in the room thinned when the adults went into the dining room half an hour later for an Order meeting, though Fred and George stayed to tell Sirius about their joke shop. Harry talked to his friends quietly and eventually fell into a deep, peaceful sleep next to his godfather.

Harry slept late, past noon, and would have slept longer if the living room door hadn't opened. Harry opened his eyes, as Sirius woke as well. Coming into the room was a tired looking Remus, and an equally weary Splikvin.

"Moony!" Harry and Sirius exclaimed at the same time. Harry jumped up and gave his guardian a hug. "Hello Tallon," he said, ruffling his hair, and then looked at Sirius. "I'm glad you got back safe Padfoot."

Sirius grinned and hugged his fellow Marauder once Harry'd let go. "Same to you Moony." He then looked at Remus' companion, who was standing off to the side carefully observing the window. "You're Splikvin?"

She nodded. "Yes Sirius." She said, and shifted on her feet slightly.

Sirius looked at her closely, his own face brightened with reorganization. "Well, well, well! The friendly Slytherin Selena has returned!" She grinned and Sirius gave her a hug. "Why'd you disappear on us?" he asked, stepping back.

A shadow entered her already dark eyes, "Personal reasons. Glad you're back."

Sirius nodded, "It's good to see you again. You're teaching at Hogwarts?"

Splikvin grinned ruefully, "Yes, Dumbledore dragged me into it; after Remus and Harry dragged me out of Durmstrang of course." Sirius looked at the other two wizards and laughed; they grinned back in response.

Harry remained with the Order as they ate lunch, he sat between Remus and Sirius. When he finished eating, Harry talked to Sirius in the parlor room, "Well, I can't give any advice about the 'great beyond'," he joked, "Because I can't remember a thing."

"Didn't have the decency to leave us in peace, did you?" Snape sneered from the doorway.

Sirius' eyes flashed and he stood up. "Watch it _Snivellus_, you're still in _my_ home!"

"I believe it's Lupin's now, isn't it? Besides, you said yourself you hated your family."

Sirius raised a fist to punch the other wizard, but Snape just pointed his wand at Sirius, who froze. "Not so brave after all, are you Black?"

"SHUT UP SNIVELLUS!" he shouted.

"_Make me_ Black," Snape hissed and jabbed his wand into Sirius' chest. Harry stood frozen, he couldn't make his voice work, couldn't tell them to…

"STOP IT ALREADY!" someone shouted. They looked at the person who stood in the room—it wasn't Harry who'd shouted, but Ron.

The young Weasley's eyes were blazing as he glared at them and his hands were clenched.

"You are forgetting yourself, Mr.Weasley," Snape began.

"It's _you_ who's bloody forgetting yourself!": Ron snapped. "Now SHUT UP and listen!" He continued to glare at Snape. "What _is_ it with you?" he demanded, "Sirius just comes back, and he hasn't even _said_ anything to you! But then you decide to just start taunting him like a stupid git!" Ron turned his menacing gaze on Sirius. "And _you!_ He _saved-your-LIFE_! And you start calling him 'Snivellus'! Well you know what? He saved HARRY'S life too!" Ron now glared at both of them and they took an automatic step back. "It was like this last year too! And because of it," he pointed at Sirius, "_you_ died! Harry was already angry because he wasn't being _told_ _ANYTHING,"_ he jabbed a finger in Snape's direction,"_and_ he was miserable with _your_ stupid Occlumency 'lessons' and that _idiotic_ woman Umbdrige! I'm not going to let that happen again just because _you _two can't get the hell along! So either you _shut up_ and leave each other the bloody hell alone, or I'll make your lives a bloody living hell! GOT IT?" The room was dead silent, even though everyone else had appeared in the room. Ron continued to glare until Sirius lowered his fist and took a step back from Snape, then Ron looked at Snape who flinched slightly, then lowered his wand. "Good." Ron said, face flushed. "Now promise to leave each other the hell alone."

Reluctantly, the two much-older and much more experienced wizards obeyed and shook hands and quickly let go. "I suppose I _do_ have to thank you for helping me and Harry." Sirius grumbled.

Snape's reply was just as unhappy. "You're welcome. My apologies for aggravating you so quickly." Sirius nodded and Snape left the room to go upstairs. Selena put a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly as he passed.

Sirius also left, but headed towards the basement. The Weasley twins applauded, Ginny, Bill and Charlie grinned, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling ferociously and Mrs. Weasley had a look of shock on her face, then left the room.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said as the adults left as well.

His friend sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "No problem mate, but I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon."

Harry laughed lightly as Hermione came over, eyes wide. "_Ronald!_ Do you know what you just _did?_"

His ears went red. "Yeah, I yelled at two guys twice my age, called a professor a git, and cursed four times in front of my mum."

The twins continued to clap, "Congratulations Ickle Ronniekins!" He scowled at them and they left.

Hermione sat down beside him. "And you were a true Gryffindor." She told him. As Ron looked up in surprise, Harry slipped out of the room and after Sirius. He found his godfather sitting next to Buckbeak, who'd moved to the basement to accommodate the new arrivals.

"Hey," Harry called softly.

Sirius looked up. "Hey Harry, quite a show up there, eh?"

Harry smiled weakly and sat down beside him. "Sort of."

He sighed. "But Ron's right, I was being and idiot. I shouldn't of let Snape get to me."

"Professor Snape shouldn't of started it either," Harry told him.

"True but—ack, it doesn't matter anymore." He sighed with a shake of his head. "Did Snape really save your life?"

Harry nodded. "During November. The Dursleys were being attacked by Voldemort and I went to get them to Hogwarts. Dumbledore tried to force me to not go, but I went. Somehow, Voldemort got passed the wards on the Dursleys' home, and he took me somewhere…I was there for three weeks. Professors Snape, Splikvin and Remus got me out. Snape was the one who found out where I was, and came to help even though he's one of the people Voldemort wants dead the most. It was after that, that my hair changed."

Sirius frowned, "Is that why you look so, well, small?"

Harry nodded, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Alright," he put an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Do you have anything planned for Christmas?" he asked after a few minutes.

Harry grinned mischievously, "Can't tell you here. But that reminds me, go get Moony would you? I'll meet you in the living room." With that, he dashed upstairs to find Ron and Hermione, they were still sitting on the couch. "Hey guys, listen. I'm going home now, if I pick you up at your homes Christmas morning, after ten or so, will that be okay?"

They nodded. "I'll be there." Hermione said.

"And I'll be waiting," Ron told him with a grin, "I'm going to tell my mum when we get home."

Harry nodded, "Alright, see you then." He went upstairs and packed his things, shrank his trunk and then went back downstairs were Remus and Sirius were waiting. Harry left a letter addressed to Dumbledore on an armchair, it explained that he'd gone home for the holidays and wasn't breaking his word. After all, he'd promised to wait at Headquarters for Sirius and Remus to return, not to _stay_ there for the entire break. With a smile at his guardian and godfather, Harry teleported all three of them to The Hideaway.

**Coming Up:**

Home Again

The Christmas Rush

One Angry Teenager

**Then:**

Planned, yet Surprise, Visit

The End of the Break Brings Many Things

_(A/N: The moral of the story: DON'T UNDERESTIMATE A WEASLEY! Heheheheheh, they ARE all in Gryffindor for a reason you know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I definitely did.)_


	14. Sleigh Bells Ring

** CHAPTER 14**

Sirius' eyes widened as he looked around, "Are we where I think we are?"

Harry grinned, "Black Manor. A.k.a.: The Hideaway."

"And wait 'til you meet the other residents," Remus said with a chuckle. They gave Sirius a grand tour and were amused by his many reactions. Remus and Sirius were both surprised on the second floor.

While waiting for Moony to return from Sirius' rescue, Harry had teleported to The Hideaway and created two other master bedrooms. Lupin sighed and told Harry that he'd said during the summer he didn't need a bigger room, but thanked Harry too. Sirius whistled and said he liked 'this place better than Grimmauld Place.'

Seeing as how it was only the eighteenth, they decided to put the decorating off for two days; instead, they sat in the living room and talked, practiced in the dueling room, played quidditch, or explored the woods around The Hideaway.

To say Sirius was surprised when the four founders retained human form would be an understatement. Harry had told him that it would happen, and how it had happened, but that didn't do much to lessen the shock. When Harry introduced Sirius to the founders, it was Salazar who spoke first. "So you were the only one in the family not to be Sorted in my house?"

Sirius lifted his chin slightly, "That was me, and I'm happy it was." Godric smiled.

On the twenty-first, Harry, Remus, Sirius and the founders began to decorate the mansion. They first put a red rug on the staircase and decorated its banisters with holly. They put up enchanted Christmas lights on all the windows and outside on the sides of the house, that alone took up most of the day. They had snow fights outside, in both magical and muggle fashion. Salazar was victorious in many of them, knocking all of the others down.

The next day they finished putting up wreaths, which each of them decorated, and tinsel in the rooms, then went outside and got a good, twelve-foot Christmas tree from a muggle that was selling them a little ways outside London. They put the tree in the living room, which they'd enlarged somewhat. They first frosted the tree, and then put candles on it, which they would light on Christmas Eve. The seven of them then made ornaments; it took over 100 to fully decorate the tree. Harry made an ornament of each of his animagus forms, and those of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He also created snitch ornaments. Remus made a wolf ornament and several suns, crescent moons and stars in gold, silver and copper colors.

Sirius made an ornament of his own animgaus form, as well as one of Prongs, and a lily. The founders made ornaments of their house mascots, the ghosts in Hogwarts, and castles. They all animated each of the animal ornaments, so that they would move about the branches of the tree, and make actual animal noises when someone touched them or spoke to them. After those, they created ornaments of various shapes and sizes; they made some clear, some colored, some flashed different patterns, other displayed messages. One of Godric's said: 'Gryffindor rules all!' Harry had to stop Salazar from changing it. The last thing they did was put a star on top of the tree.

That night, Harry fell asleep smiling.

Harry woke with the realization that he still had to get Christmas presents. After breakfast and his morning routine, Harry let Sirius and Remus know where he was going, then teleported to Diagon Alley. He was quick to hide his scar and changed his eye color to brown. He left his hair loose, trimmed it a bit, and then went shopping.

His first stop was at Quality Quidditch Supplies, were he bought a Chudley Cannons robe, and had 'Weasley' printed in black on the back of it, for Ron. He then went to a lesser known bookstore for Hermione, and purchased a book on the history of house elves, written by a house elf. For Ginny, he found a book on famous pranksters and bought that, plus a box of Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He bought Alex a necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant and had her name and the Christmas date of that year engraved on the back. He bought Remus a watch, thinking of adding a few extras to it on his own. He picked out a ring for Sirius, having his own plans for it too. The last thing he did was buy a book on dragons, complete with moving illustrations, for Hagrid. Satisfied, Harry ducked into an alley and teleported home to work on his presents.

On Christmas Eve, Harry finished creating and wrapping his presents. Sirius and Remus were extremely curious, but Harry just grinned evilly and said that they had to wait one more day. They then started to make the lunch and dinner for the next day. With Helga's help, while she was in her frame, they managed to make roast beef, mashed potatoes, chicken dumplings, stew, and a garden salad for dinner. She also told them about a charm that would keep everything they made as fresh as if it'd just been cooked.

They took a break and ate some lunch, then went on to making lunch for Christmas. They prepared sandwiches, a turkey, more salad, and—as Harry's idea—pizza. Having no idea what the last one was, Sirius and Remus let Harry take care of it.

The three also thought about which beverages to serve. Butterbeer was a natural choice, and Remus told Sirius about the Halloween Masquerade Incident—Sirius fell to the floor laughing.

After they ate their own dinner, they put the presents under the tree, lit a fire, and talked about random things. At eleven fifty, Harry realized something. "We've got to light the candles!"

Sirius looked at the clock. "Oh yeah, right you are." As Padfoot got out his wand, Harry grinned and produced a box of matches.

"We're going to do it the muggle way." Moony laughed at the confused look on Padfoot's face and they lit the candles on the tree.

Harry lit the last one just as the clock struck midnight. He turned with a smile to look at Remus and Sirius. "Merry Christmas."

**Coming Up:**

Christmas Day

Surprises

**Then:**

Moonlight walk

School Again

_(A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short, and that there weren't any major events, but I think it's a good stopping point for the moment)_


	15. The Night Before Christmas and Morning 2

**CHAPTER 15**

Harry woke up around ten and got dressed. With Remus and Sirius still asleep, Harry ate a bowl of cereal and then searched for Hedwig. "Take this to Alex, would you?" he said, offering her the letter. "It's about her coming here for the day. Would you wait for a reply, or if she can come, will you bring her?" Hedwig sang what he knew as a yes and took the letter, then vanished in a burst of flame.

He got one of his old Gryffindor scarves and turned it into a portkey that would activate when he said the word. He then changed his ski cap into a portkey and put it back on his head. Harry left a note telling where he was, then teleported to the Burrow.

He couldn't help smiling inside as he remembered the hectic car ride that had brought him here for the first time. After scanning the area to make sure there were no Order members around, Harry knocked on the front door.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who opened it. "Harry dear! I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

He smiled, "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I can come back in a few hours if you want."

"No, no; it's quite alright. Come in, won't you?" Harry followed her inside and was met by Ron and Ginny.

"Do you have any idea how _aggravating_ it is? Having to wait this long to open presents?" Ron cried.

Harry laughed, "It'll pay off later Ron, trust me."

"It had better!" Ginny teased.

"Percy couldn't come I'm afraid," Mrs. Weasley said, "He wanted to, but there was some trouble in his department at the Ministry."

Harry nodded and looked curiously at Ron. 'Later' his friend mouthed. Harry nodded again and got out the scarf. "If everyone's ready, just grab hold of this." Ron and Ginny were the first ones, then the twins, the two oldest Weasley sons, and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Lunar." Harry said, and the familiar jerk behind his navel came, whisking them off to the entrance of The Hideaway.

Sirius, Remus, Alex and Hedwig were waiting for them. "Moon, Padfoot, could you show everyone around for a bit? I've got to get Hermione's family."

"Sure thing Harry," Sirius replied, so Harry teleported to the Grangers' home.

Hermione opened the door and led him inside. "Mom, Dad, this is Harry Potter; he's the one who's invited us to his home for Christmas." She said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it's nice to meet you." Harry said, offering a hand. He was glad he'd dressed in muggle clothes; it seemed to ease the Grangers a little.

"Harry, how are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

Harry took off his ski cap and said, "Portkey." Hermione explained to her parents about what it would be like and when they were ready, Harry said, "Eclipse."

He led them to the living room, where everyone else was already waiting for them. "Cool ornaments mate," Ron said with a grin.

Harry grinned back, "Thanks." He introduced the Grangers to Sirius, Remus, and Alex, and then the gifts began.

They all sat somewhere in the room, and Sirius acted as gift-giver. Once everyone had a present in their hands, they opened them in a flurry, free-for-all of wrapping paper. Harry's first gift was from Ron, it was a box of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes merchandise and a few chocolate frogs, 'so you can have something safe to eat,' the note said.

They continued opening present for half an hour. Harry received a quill from Hermione that would fill up with ink like a muggle pen, the annual sweater and fudge from Mrs. Weasley (this one was green with a black panther on the front), and a mirror from Alex that would let him see any holiday of the past that he wanted, but only if he had been present for it.

Ron let out a yell when he opened Harry's present and immediately put it on, drawing laughs from everyone. Alex opened her present from Harry and kissed him on the cheek, causing Sirius to tease Harry; Remus opened his present and asked Harry what the button in the shape of a lightning bolt was for. Harry showed his own watch, "If you press it, my watch will vibrate and I'll come."

Sirius then opened his own present from Harry. It was a plain silver ring with 'S.B' pressed into it and on the inside were the words: 'The Marauders take care of their own.' "Thanks Harry."

Harry grinned, "Put it on."

His godfather did so, and several people gasped. He looked around. "What?" Harry held up a normal mirror and showed him. Sirius now had dark brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, his face wasn't gaunt, and he was a few inches taller; he looked completely different.

"This way you can go out more," Harry explained.

Sirius' face split into a wide grin and he gave Harry a one-armed hug around the shoulders. Harry then opened the last of his presents. He first opened the one from Sirius. It was a large cylinder and Harry recognized it as a poster. Carefully, he unrolled it; his jaw dropped.

It was done in full color and was a picture of the Gryffindor quidditch team—from about twenty-five years ago. He saw Sirius on a broom holding a beater's bat, waving at him; he also recognized James Potter, tossing a snitch back and forth between his hands.

The gift from Remus was equally surprising. Harry could tell it was a book from the shape and size of it, but it wasn't just _any_ book. It had a handsome blue leather cover with gold letters titling: 'Myths of Magic: by Lily Potter.' "Thanks," he whispered to both of them, they smiled.

"How about some food?" Sirius asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Hear, hear!" Ron called in agreement.

Smiling, Harry reached for a chocolate frog which Ron had given hima jerk behind his navel and a rush of air left him standing in a basement. Harry quickly got out his second wand as well as his dagger.

"No need for that Harry," Dumbledore's voice said.

Harry whirled to face him. "Where am I?" he demanded harshly.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered, "I got your letter by the way."

Harry glared; the air around him was crackling with anger. "Then you should know that I didn't break my word, unlike you."

He raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't break my word, unlike the way you did to my parents by not telling me about their will, remember?" Harry said; he adjusted his lenses so that he could see the spells on the room, and glimpsed the 'invisible' Moody, Dung and McGonagall. He smirked, "Dissaperation wards, listening spells, portkey wards, and phoenix repelling charms won't stop me from going _home_, Headmaster." He said, and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "And next time, try putting muffling charms on your helpers, good bye." He gave Dumbledore a mocking salute, then teleported back to The Hideaway.

Moody, Dung and McGonagall became visible. "What was _that?_" Minerva asked.

Alastor chuckled, "'That' was one pissed off teenager with a few tricks up his sleeve." The grizzled auror was beginning to like the kid for that; still chuckling, he exited the room.

When Harry returned, he found several panicking Weasleys. "Don't worry!" he said, calming Mrs. Weasley down, his expression darkened somewhat. "The Headmaster apparently didn't want me to leave Hogwarts for winter break."

"You just—disappeared!" Ron exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Somehow, Dumbledore turned your present into a portkey." Harry replied, "But that's alright, let's forget about that—time to eat!"

Harry had only needed to enlarged the dining room table by two chairs to fit everybody, and once they were seated, lunch was served. Harry's short, unwanted trip to Hogwarts was forgotten as they talked, laughed and ate their fill. The enchanted ceiling was cloudy and illusional snow fell from it.

After they ate, Harry cleared the table. "Anyone up for a game of quidditch? He asked with a grin. He had enough supplies for two teams and they had fifteen people; no one would be left out.

Harry bewitched a couple of foam balls for bludgers since the Grangers had never played before, or even flown on a broom—he didn't want any accidents. He was captain of one team; Ron was captain of the other. The teams were selected by random, but they got to choose their positions. Harry was seeker on his team, Sirius and Fred were beaters, Bill was keeper, and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Granger and Ginny were the chasers for his team.

Ron was keeper on his team, Charlie played seeker, George and Mr. Weasley were the beaters, and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Remus were chasers; they all rode Comet 260's while Alex reffed the match.

It was very entertaining to watch Mrs. Weasley, because she cheered her children on more than she played. Sirius proved to be a menacing beater, and actually managed to knock George of his broom—then had to flee from an enraged Molly. George had fallen into a thick patch of snow and came out unharmed, wet, and laughing.

When the snow began to fall thicker, they headed inside to warm up. Harry had barely caught the snitch before Charlie, so the game had ended at 200-120, to Harry's team. They defrosted next to large fire, and then dinner was served. The talk was even merrier than before and it was clear that everyone was now comfortable with each other.

The Weasley twins had brought their own version of party crackers, which were filled with all sorts of surprises. Harry pulled a cracker with Remus and ended up with a silver crown that wouldn't come off for two hours.

When Remus pulled a cracker with Sirius, he received a pair of elephant ears. Soon enough, every person there received a new, outrageous trait. The crackers provided quite a lot of amusement, as well as a few samples of the twins' many inventions.They continued to eat until even Ron couldn't manage another bite. A few minutes after the plates cleared, glasses, Butterbeer and warm cider appeared. They each filled a glass and Harry made a toast, "To a Happy Christmas, and a great new year!" he hollered. The group cheered and Harry couldn't remember a happier day of his life.

Harry returned everyone to their homes around nine thirty. For the rest of the night, Harry, Remus and Sirius ate sweets, drank Butterbeer, and basically fooled around until they fell asleep in their chairs.

Miraculously, Harry was the first one up and it was about six in the morning. He stretched with a yawn, and smiled when he saw the other two wizards sprawled in their armchairs. Harry cleaned up the empty wrappers with a wave of his wand, and then went to find the founders.

They were in the Chimera Room, and Harry levitated his gifts in behind him. "Have a good Christmas Harry?" Godric asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, did you?" They nodded. "Listen, I meant to do this last night, but I got kind of—distracted," he said, and uncovered his gifts. "Happy Christmas, and sorry they're late."

The presents he'd made them were picture frames, with painted canvases decorated to suit each of their tastes. Each frame had a name plate and was crafted in a different style. Godric's was a gold frame with red stones set into it; it also had griffins carved into it, with the head of a lion at the top. Salazar's was silver with green stones and carved foxes. Two basilisks twined around the sides of the frame. The frame Harry'd made for Rowena was copper with blue stones. Ravens were perched on the top corners and the frame was carved in a rippling fashion. The brass frame with bright yellow stones was Helga's. A badger rested on the top and another was curled around the nameplate on the bottom part of the frame.

"These frames can go anywhere," Harry told them, "I figured you could pick where you wanted me to put them—so you could go there too." Godric and Salazar were speechless, Rowena smiled at him, and Helga looked like she was going to cry.

"Could you put mine in Hogwarts?" Godric asked. "In Gryffindor Tower maybe?"

Harry smiled, "No problem; what about you?" he asked, looking at the other three; they seemed slightly hesitant to ask. "I can put them anywhere in Hogwarts," he assured them, "You name it, and it'll be there."

"Ravenclaw Wing," Rowena said with a grateful smile.

"Hufflepuff common room, could ya?" Helga asked; Harry nodded.

He looked at the last founder, "Where do you want yours to go Salazar?"

"I know you are a Gryffindor, but would it be possible for you to put it in the Slytherin Dungeons?" he asked quietly.

"Definitely," Harry replied. The green-clad wizard gave him a tiny smile—the first one Harry'd ever seen.

**Coming Up:**

A Quick Visit

Moonlight Walk

Return to Hogwarts

**Then:**

Voldemort Grows Bolder

Quidditch Match


	16. Settling Back In

** CHAPTER 16**

_(A/N: I have received a few reviews stating the basic idea that my story is similar to one called Power of Time. At first I thought it was just one event, but when it was for more than once, I decided to look up this story. What I found was a story that I admit is creepily similar in certain events. The Christmas chapter I posted recently is one of those. I apologize to those of you who are disappointed, and I especially apologize to the author of Power of Time, I did not copy it on purpose, in fact, I had not even heard of Power of Time until I was notified by my reviewers. I send my apologies out once more, as well as my thanks for those who alerted me of this, and I will try to make sure that my story (ies) no longer has this mistake, thank you. A.S.Leif)_

After returning downstairs, Harry found Remus and Sirius awake. "Did you sleep okay?" Sirius asked.

"Great, did you?" They both nodded.

Rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, Remus asked something "Listen, Tallon, I wanted to drop something off at Hogwarts, but you're faster at teleporting than I am, so I was wondering if you could take me there—do you think that would be alright?"

Harry smiled. "That's great actually, I need to put the founders' gifts there."

"What?" Sirius asked.

So Harry explained to them about the picture frames he'd made, and how they would allow the founders to travel from The Hideaway frames to the Hogwarts ones, and travel throughout the castle as well.

"That's some serious magic, Tallon." Padfoot said.

"I know, I've been planning them for a long time is all." Harry replied.

As they ate breakfast, Harry told Sirius about the other things he'd done, all except his being an animagus. He and Moony had agreed to keep it a secret until the next full moon—which was in three days.

After the three of them cleaned up, Sirius went to take a nap and Moony and Tallon teleported to Hogwarts. They appeared in the Great Hall, but there were no students in it, only a few teachers; and even they look sleepy still.

Remus greeted them with a friendly smiled. "Just here to drop something off," he said, and looked around. "Where's Selena?"

Flitwick grinned. "She went to wake Severus."

At that moment, Selena came running into the hall, "Peeves!" she yelped, raising her arms.

Cackling, the poltergeist grabbed her forearms and pulled her into the air, then lowered her onto the ridge above the door. She put a finger to her lips as Snape came in, sopping wet and a scowl on his face; his robe, the only dry thing, had been put hastily over his pajamas. "Where is she?" he snapped.

Splikvin crouched like something observing its prey. With a wicked grin, she leapt off and tackled Snape. "Payback for yesterday," she teased as she sat on his back.

"_Selena,_" Snape growled, pushing himself up. He tossed her off his back and grabbed at her. With a cackle, Splikvin turned into a thestral and jumped into the air.

"Come _down_ here!" Snape ordered as she hovered out of his reach.

"I don't think she's planning to," Remus remarked.

Snape jerked his head in their direction and hastily buttoned his robe. "What are _you_ doing here?" he growled.

"Just dropping a few things off." Moony replied. Snape looked suspiciously at them, then returned his attention to the thestral circling overhead.

Harry went over to McGonagall, "Professor, I know this is awkward to ask," he began, and uncovered Godric's portrait. "But he wanted his portrait to be put in Gryffindor Tower." McGonagall's jaw dropped as Godric appeared.

"Well hello there," he said cheerfully, "Are you the head of my house?" Mutely, she nodded. "I hope it's not too much trouble, but I'd like to be in the common room if possible."

She nodded again. "It's no—no trouble at all." She looked at Harry. "Any other surprises, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned and uncovered the other three, "They'd like to be in their house areas too."

McGonagall's eyes went as wide as saucers as the other three founders walked into their frames.

"_True lion heart,_" Salazar muttered in Parsletongue.

"Salazar," Harry sighed, "You could be a _bit_ nicer you know."

"I will put you up wherever you wish," McGonagall promised, masking her surprise. "Harry, I have a feeling the headmaster will want to ask you about them."

Harry stiffened. "He can ask, but I won't promise answers." She looked carefully at him, then nodded and levitated all four portraits before walking away.

After she left, Harry called Hedwig and gave her a spherical parcel, which was Draco's present. "Could you put this in the Slytherin common room?" he asked in a whisper, "It's not anything bad." He added at her look of reproach. She trilled a note or two and disappeared.

Remus was still watching Snape's attempts to get his twin down, so Harry told him he was leaving, then did so.

For two days Harry spent his time with Sirius and Remus. They practiced spells, both old and new, as well as quidditch moves, had snow fights, slept late, and talked. Finally, the night of the full moon arrived. Remus had a bottle of the Wolfsbane potion, which he'd gotten from Splikvin when he and Harry had gone to Hogwarts briefly, and went into his room to transform.

Sirius followed in his friend's direction, and looked back at Harry. "We'll see you later, okay?"

Harry smiled. "Alright." So Sirius entered the room and Harry went outside to wait. Remus knew the place to meet him. Sure enough, a werewolf and a black dog exited the house a few minutes later, heading for the forest.

Harry transformed into a cobra, then slithered after them. Moony would hear, but not Padfoot, and that was the important thing. Harry followed them until they stopped in a small clearing in the wood. There, Harry slithered onto a boulder and became a panther. Sirius' back was to him, and Moony was scratching his ear. Silently, Harry pounced on his godfather, pinning him to the ground.

Only when Remus rolled over while yipping his laughter did Sirius stop trying to frantically break free. "_What's going on here?"_ Padfoot demanded.

Harry freed him, purring his own amusement. "_Nothin' Padfoot."_ He said.

Sirius took a step back. "_HARRY?"_

_"Nope,"_ Moony said, "_Tallon."_ Sirius tackled his friend in response while Harry laughed—this was going to be a fun night.

It took a few days for the moon to wane, so the three of them went out each night until it did. During the daytime of the next week, Harry spent with Remus and Sirius. Sometimes they would go outside, others they would stay indoors and talk, play chess, or just laze about. During evenings, Harry worked on his customized shield spell, spoke to the elements, make various potions, or read the book his mother had written. It was full of tales of ancient wizards and witches, some good, some bad, some true, others not. There was even a chapter on the legend of elementals, beings who could control the weather and such. Harry smiled when he read that, he couldn't control the elements, only talk with them.

Also during the evenings, Harry talked to the founders. They told him about what was going on at Hogwarts, how Dumbledore had reacted, and any other miscellaneous things they came up with. They had agreed to only retain human for at The Hideaway too.

Then came the day that Harry had to return to Hogwarts. He was sad to leave Sirius, but Remus had promised to visit Padfoot on the weekends; Harry was plotting to do the same. Before Harry left, Sirius hinted that he might see a brown-haired stranger during the next Hogsmede trip. Harry smiled and teleported to Gryffindor Tower around the time that the other students should have arrived.

After he put his trunk away in the boys' dormitory and pet Hedwig for a bit, Harry went to the common room, and found Godric's portrait hanging above the fireplace.

"Well hello Harry," the founder greeted.

"Hi Godric, is the connection spell doing alright?" Harry asked.

Godric nodded. "It's working great. I suppose I should tell you that Dumbledore isn't exactly a happy camper about you staying away for the holidays."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not exactly a happy camper about his trying to force me to stay."

"Well, I'm not announcing it to the public, neither are the others, but we're with you on that one."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "How _have_ the others been doing?"

"Helga's happy as can be, same with Rowena. I haven't talked to Sal much, but I think he likes being in the dungeons again." They continued to talk until a few Gryffindors entered the common room, immediately they began to gawk at the new portrait—apparently they'd gone home for the holidays.

Since classes didn't start until the next day, and it was only a few hours after breakfast, Harry worked on his shield spell while sitting next to the lake.

For the next few days, Harry was aware that Dumbledore was watching him. Not with anger, not with annoyance, just watching. _Waiting maybe?_ Harry often thought.

On the fourteenth of January, there was another quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. _Man, it's been a while,_ Harry thought as he mounted his broom. Ron and Davies shook hands, the whistle blew, and they were in the air.

Harry watched for the snitch, while also keeping an eye on the rest of the team. He'd shared with Ron some of the tactics Godric had taught him, and Ron had then thought about them and changed them to suit the team better. Ginny, Jackie and Elise used an older move called 'Splinters', where they rapidly passed the ball back and forth in seemingly random directions, and soon scored the first goal.

Neville and Euan were doing a superb job. The Ravenclaw beaters were having a hard time keeping the bludgers away and also in getting them past the two Gryffindors. Harry did a few laps around the pitch, aware that Cho was following him. When Jackie scored another goal, Harry shot downwards in a Wronski Feint; Cho followed.

He heard Alex say that Ginny had scored yet another goal as a bludger came towards him. He executed a Sloth Grip Roll and continued to dive, Cho was still following. As the ground rushed up to meet him, Harry gently pulled his broom up—he shot towards the sky like a rocket. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho jerk her own broom to the left to avoid crashing, but she was then hit by the oncoming bludger. _Sorry about that,_ Harry thought as he continued to fly up, and then felt something go into his sleeve. He halted his broom and the snitch rolled out and into his hand. As the whistle blew, Alex announced the final score. "And Potter catches the snitch in his sleeve, ending the game at 230-30, to Gryffindor!"

The crowd cheered and Harry finally jerked out of his daze. "It was a complete accident!" Harry told Ron in the changing room.

The prefect grinned. "Keep up the accidents then!"

A few days after the quidditch match, DADA had an interesting event happen. They'd entered the classroom before Splikvin had, and were talking quietly with each other when Snape exited her office, a mischievous glint in his eyes—the Gyrffindors shuddered. After he left, Slikvin came through the hall door. "My apologies for being late," she told them, "I will be back in a moment." She went into her office, a shriek followed. Splikvin came out, holding a black kitten well away from her. "Anyone recognize this…_thing_?" She growled. The students rapidly shook their heads. She set the cat on her desk and picked up a note on her desk with a frown. The frown turned to a scowl as she read it. "One more moment," she said, and returned to her office. Through the slightly open door, they heard her light a fire in her fireplace. "SEVERUS!" she yelled, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT A _CAT_ IN MY OFFICE?"

A dark chuckle answered her. "A birthday present." Snape's voice replied, "Enjoy."

Splikvin re-entered the room, furiously she glared at the cat. The students barely kept in fits of laughter. "We are done with vampires, so we will move on to dueling again for today. Get with your partners." They did. She got up from her desk, after glaring at the purring kitten again, and looked at them. "You have been working together for a while now, since the beginning of the year. You've gotten used to each other, you know each other well enough to know your partner's strengths and their weaknesses. Today you will test that. Today you will not work with each other, nor will you work in partners. Today you will duel your partner." Several of the students looked concerned, others groaned. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Splikvin demanded, "Begin."

Harry stood opposite of Draco and they faced off. Harry knew he could have used Parsloz magic and ended it quicker, but he stuck to normal spells a wizard of his age was supposed to know. The easier fight also allowed Harry to observe everyone around him. They'd all gotten much better with the endless drills Splikvin had used, and the new spells and maneuvers she'd taught them gave the others confidence.

Once everyone else had begun to finish their own duels, Harry turned his attention fully on Draco. He was pretty good, better than anyone else in the class; in power and in speed. Using a stunner followed by a full-body bind, Harry was able to freeze him.

He picked up Draco's dropped wand then unfroze the Slytherin and returned it. "Not bad," Draco said, then added quieter, "You were holding back."

Harry gave the tiniest of shrugs. "So were you." Draco's mouth twitched in a small smirk and they began again.

Splikvin blew her whistle, calling the duels to a stop. "Alright, not too bad. Return to your seats." The desks appeared from the floor again. "Read chapter fifteen in your book. A summary on it is your homework, so tomorrow."

They took their seats once more and obeyed. Meanwhile, Splikvin stared moodily at the kitten on her desk, which was purring loudly and contentedly. "What the heck am I supposed to do with you?" she muttered, rubbing her temple. She looked up at her students, "Does anyone here have a cat?" A few people, Hermione included, raised their hands. "Any suggestions on what I should do with the thing?"

"Give it a name," a Hufflepuff said.

"And ideas?" Splikvin asked.

"Blackie!"

"Fuzz?"

"Claw."

"Midnight!"

"Shadow."

Then someone said jokingly, "How about Snape?" Professor Splikvin jerked her head up, she actually was considering it. Her face split into an evil grin. "Perhaps you're not too far off. I think its name will be Sevvie." The class roared with laughter, while 'Sevvie' purred. Splikvin created a dark green collar with a silver nametag and put it on the kitten; the name was official.

When Snape found out about the cat's name during lunch, everyone knew it—and it took all their willpower to not burst out laughing. Sevvie was often seen in the Defense and Potions classrooms, and trailing behind either Snape or Splikvin; it earned him the nickname: Sevvie the Slytherin Shadow.

**Coming Up:**

Azkaban

Valentines Day

The Founders Help Out

**Then:**

Quidditch and Classes


	17. Shattered Peace

**CHAPTER 17**

_(A/N: I was able to type up the next chapter sooner than I thought, so here it is. Thank you again to all reviewers for our support, suggestions, and questions. -A.S.Leif)_

Near the beginning of February, Harry saw something on the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was a picture of ruins and the headline read: Dark Lord Destroys Azkaban. Harry set down his fork and read the article.

_On January 29th, the wizarding prison Azkaban was attacked, by a large force of Dark Wizards, led by You-Know-Who. With the dementors, who had normally acted as guards, gone, there was little the aurors could do to defend the prison against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers._

_They attacked around eleven pm and left only one person alive amoung the many dead and dementors' victims to tell the story of the prison's decimation. "I've never seen anything like it," Tom Funder, an Azkaban guard and the lone survivor, said. "They got out their wands and started hurling fireballs at the walls. They didn't rescue the prisoners, just left 'em in there as the walls came down, I don't really know why they left me alive, but I don't know how to take it either."_

_The Ministers were unavailable for comment, but there have been rumors that another prison is being secretly built in an unknown location. For more details on the prisoners who were in Azkaban at the time of the attack, and those who died in the service of defending Azkaban, see page 5._

Harry rolled up the newspaper and continued to think about the news while he finished eating.

The attack was what everyone was talking about for several days. The main question was: if Azkaban could be destroyed, could Hogwarts?

Harry asked about it during his elemental lesson. "It is not likely." Splikvin told him, "As long as there is at least one person who fully believes in Hogwarts, it will not fall like Azkaban." Harry, now reassured, didn't ask about it again.

He'd talked with each of the elements in his lessons, but he was now trying to reduce the amount of time it took to hear them. He couldn't progress much further until that was accomplished.

Harry noticed a few nights later that it was a full moon. He nudged Ron, who was doing his muggle studies homework, and tilted his head towards the window. Ron grinned and nudged Hermione, who looked out the window, smiled, and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. The youngest Weasley smiled; it was time for a visit with Moony again. They waited until eleven thirty, checked the Marauders' Map, and snuck out under Harry's invisibility cloak as their first forms. Once they reached the Whomping Willow, Harry slithered over to the knot and pressed it as a cobra. Ron turned into his thestral form once they were in the tunnel, and Harry went from cobra to werewolf, Ginny and Hermione remained birds.

When they entered the shack, they got another surprise. Padfoot was there too. "_Whoa, who're all these people Moony?"_ he asked.

"_Tallon, Fenris, Cloven, and Dima._" Moony answered.

"_Harry—and who?"_ The four Gryffindors laughed.

"_I'm Dima, or Ginny."_

_"Ron, slash Fenris."_

_"Hermione, called cloven."_

_"And I don't need to say anything." _Harry finished.

"_Since when are you a werewolf Tallon?"_ Padfoot asked.

"_Oh, I forgot to show you my other forms during Christmas break."_ So Harry went from werewolf to cobra, to phoenix, and back to werewolf, then explained how Godric had taught him the easier way. Ron then showed his other two forms, Hermione showed her unicorn shape, and Ginny just told him that her other form was a dolphin.

"_Man that makes me wonder why we took two years to become Animagi."_ Padfoot said; that only made them laugh.

February always brought one thing: Valentines Day. The Hogsmede trip was scheduled for that day, and most everyone was excited about it. Harry'd asked Alex if she would go with him, and she'd agreed. Naturally, Ron and Hermione were also going together, receaving the occasional tease or two from their Gryffindor friends. The students lined up and passed by Filch, who checked the names off.

Harry hoped that this Valentines Day would be better than the one with Cho last year. It was. They didn't go to Madam Puddifoot's, but they went to the Three Broomsticks instead. They talked the majority of the time, enjoying each other's company. Harry conjured up a rose under the table and gave it to her as a present. She smiled and took it with a thank you.

Soon after they were joined by a brown-haired man in his mid-thirties. It took Harry a minute to recognize Sirius. Alex looked at Harry, who then quietly introduced them. "Alex, this is my friend Sir—er, Mr. Cklab; Cklab, this is Alex Zolar."

Sirius 'Cklab' shook her hand gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "Same to you Sir." Then she added quietly, "Again."

Sirius looked at Harry. "I won't bother you too much, just wanted to say hi really." They talked for a few minutes, until Sirius got up to leave. "I'll see you again Harry." He grinned. "Oh, and be on the look out for Moony and Sel, they went together." Harry was thinking about what'd he'd said as Padfoot left.

"Professor Lupin and Splikvin," Alex said with amusement. "Interesting."

Harry choked on air. "How do you guess that?"

She smiled. "Honestly Harry. At Christmas Lupin was there, and Mr. 'Cklab' called him Moony, so did you. And it's not hard to guess that Lupin likes Splikvin, especially after the dance. And isn't her first name Selena?"

Harry grinned, "I'd forgotten about that."

They finished their drinks and left the pub to wander through the town. The two of them ran into a few other couples from Gryffindor, but most of the students were still indoors. A gentle snow began to fall, but it wasn't bothersome, they just kept walking and talking. The time to return to Hogwarts came all too soon, and they went back to Gryffindor Tower after Alex kissed him on the cheek.

Unable to sleep that night, Harry teleported to his exercise room in The Hideaway and stayed there and worked until he was almost asleep standing up, then returned to Hogwarts.

February ended with studies on basilisks, household charms, dreamless sleep potions, enlargening things, and griffins. March came and went, after they'd learned invisibility and camouflage charms, dementors, keying transfigurations to certain actions, antidotes to confusion potions, and reviewed in Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was now almost two-thirds done with his customized spell and had reduced the time it took him to contact the elements to ten minutes.

The unusual calm that had settled on Hogwarts, however, did not last much longer. On the fourteen of April, the Ministry was attacked. Lessons were cancelled as half of the teachers went with the messenger at breakfast. Harry paced restlessly in the common room, he wanted to do _something_ to help. He didn't want Remus to get hurt, and Harry bet that Sirius was there in disguise too. The teachers who had remained were McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, the two Divination instructors, Binns, Vector, and the astrology & muggle studies professors; they patrolled the hallways, making sure the students were safe and not wandering out of their house dormitories.

Harry occasionally received pricklings from his scar, but they were too faint for him to understand—one of the drawbacks of being an Occlumens. His friends weren't the only ones watching him, Godric watched Harry carefully for a while, then left to go find the other founders.

"Harry, will you just relax?" Hermione asked tiredly.

Harry stopped pacing and glared. "How am I supposed to _relax _when Remus and probably Padfoot are out there, and I can't do _anything!_" he snapped; a rush of water fell over him instantly. He turned furiously around to find Alex as the source, her face stern.

"Don't you even think of snapping at _me _Harry," she said firmly, "You've no right to talk to one of your friends like that. You're not the only one with a family member out there. What about Ron and Ginny? Their father _and_ their brother work at the Ministry, and one of them is a _Minister_, for Merlin's sake; did you even think about _that_?"

Harry's annoyance and agitation melted away like butter in an oven, he slouched as they were replaced by shame; he looked at the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's not me or the floor you should be apologizing to." Alex replied calmly.

Harry looked back at Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It's alright, I know you're worried. But we all are, so don't do it again." She told him.

He nodded and looked at Ron, who was pale and staring out the window. "You alright mate?" Harry asked.

He jolted out of his daze. "Yeah—yeah, I'm fine; just…thinking."

"They'll be alright." Harry said. "They'll all be alright."

No one left their common rooms or dormitories except for lunch. They were silent even while eating, the other teachers still hadn't returned. A gloomy, tense feeling was spread throughout the castle and even Peeves wasn't his usual, annoying self.

A little while after lunch, Harry got an idea. He sat silently, listening for the air element; in ten minutes he heard it. "_Hello Tallon,_"

"_Hello,"_ Harry replied mentally, a trick he'd learned last month. "_I was wondering if you could tell me something."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"There's a fight gong on right now between many evil wizards and good wizards at a building called the Ministry of Magic, in London. I'm not allowed out to help, so I was wondering if you could tell me how it's going."_

_"One moment nephew; I shall check."_ The element faded, but Harry remained in his trance-like calm. After a few long minutes, the element returned. _"The battle fares well for the good. Their adversaries were taken by surprise by four creatures: a lion-eagle that attacks with beak and talon; a flaming bird which attacks by magic; a large serpent which kills with its eyes, teeth, and tail; and a golden, one-horned horse which protects the others. The red-eyed wizard, befouler of all that lives, has fled now, the eye-slaying serpent spoke to him moments ago."_

"_Thank you so much,"_ Harry said.

"_I am glad to be of assistance, farewell for now."_ The element left, leaving a relieved Harry.

_It's the founders,_ he realized, _they went out of their portraits and took animagus form to help. But what did Salazar say to Voldemort? It can't have been good if Voldemort fled after, or maybe it was a warning?_ With these half-comforting, half-unsettling thoughts, Harry dozed off in his chair.

He'd dreamed dreams he couldn't remember when someone shook him gently awake. "Harry... Harry. They've come back... Lupin's back, and so is Cklab." Harry opened his eyes to see Alex kneeling beside him. "About time," she joked, "I've been trying to wake you since after dinner."  
Harry's eyes widened, "Have I been asleep that long?"

She nodded. "C'mon, Lupin and Cklab are in the Great Hall; Ron, Ginny and Hermione are already down there—let's go." Harry got out of his chair and rushed down to the hall with Alex. Not only was the Hogwarts staff there, but most of the Order, and more than a few ministry workers. Madame Pomfrey was everywhere, making sure people ate, checking the uninjured and helping the injured. Harry scanned the hall and saw Remus and the disguised Sirius talking as they ate at the Gryffindor table. He ran over and hugged them both from behind.

Sirius choked and twisted to see who it was. "Hiya Harry," he said with a smile, Remus laughed. After finally releasing them, Harry sat between them and pestered the two with questions. Were they alright? Was everyone else he knew okay? How long had they been fighting at the Ministry? "Easy Harry, easy!" Remus said with a laugh. "Give us a second to answer one question at least!" Harry smiled sheepishly and allowed them to answer. "First; yes, we are okay. Second; Tonks got hit with a few curses, but it's nothing she can't handle. Professor Snape got a sprained ankle, and Selena a broken one, but neither has told Poppy about it and are still walking. She's going to give it to them later, I guarantee it." Sirius and Harry chuckled. "Percy was knocked out, but he's going to be alright. Dung got hit with a nasty combination of jinxes, they're undoing them now."

"Everyone got hit with a few things, but those four dealt out massive damage to the Death Eaters." Harry looked where Sirius pointed: the founders were in a corner, still in animagus form, talking quietly with one another. He'd talk to them in a little bit, he decided.

"How long were you there for?" Harry asked.

Sirius scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Since ten o'clock this morning maybe? What do you think, Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "More or less. We got here roughly half an hour ago." Harry asked some more questions, then left them so they could finish eating and went over to where the disguised founders were.

Rowena was a gold and blue phoenix twice the size of Hedwig, and had a black beak and talons, along with grey eyes. Helga was a golden, but adult, unicorn with a pearly white mane and tail, and a horn that was a foot and a half long, along with gentle, violet eyes. Godric was a red and copper griffin with a white beak, black talons and sparking, gold eyes. Salazar was a black and dark green basilisk that was larger than the one Harry had slain in the Chamber of Secrets, he was probably twice its size and his fangs and eyes, which were carefully looking at the enchanted ceiling as he coiled up on the floor, were silver. "_Wow, you're big._" Harry told him in Parseltongue, the basilisk shook with hissing laughter.

"_Thank you,_" Salazar replied.

Harry shook his head. "_I should be thanking you four, for doing what you did. I know that regular curses and spells still work on you, and you took the risk anyways. You four are the reason that my friends made it out okay. If you hadn't gone they—they might not have come back at all. Thanks."_

Salazar, eyes closed, gently nudged Harry with his blunt nose, almost knocking the young wizard over. "_We wanted to help Harry; but don't forget about it."_ The last part was said in a mock-serious hiss.

Harry chuckled, "_How like a Slytherin."_ He joked.

"_Well I _am_ the founder of SSSlytherin houssse."_

Harry smiled and turned to the other three. "Did you understand what I said?" he asked, they shook their heads so Harry quietly repeated the thank you he'd given Salazar. When he was done, Helga rubbed him with her nose, Rowena sang a few notes and Godric patted him with a wing. "_They sssay don't worry about it, and you're welcome."_ Salazar said in a hiss, and returned to staring at the ceiling.

Harry smiled at them and voiced the question that had popped into his head. "Why are you all twice the size of normal creatures?" They conversed with each other, then Salazar answered for them all. "_It isss becaussse we are Greater Animagi. We are able to ussse wandlesss magic in thesse ssshapesss, and sssspeak telepathically with each other if we wisssh, assswell with those of our kind—normal phonixesss, griffinsss, unicornsss and basssilisssksss."_

"Potter, what are you doing over there?" Snape demanded from a little ways away.

Harry noticed that Snape was limping somewhat. "You should get that fixed Sir."

"Poppy is busy enough right now; and I asked you a—" he froze as Helga walked over to him. He stood stone-still as she bowed her head. A pearly mist came out of her horn and wrapped around his ankle. When it vanished, she nudged him with her muzzle and trotted back over to the others. In his surprise, Snape forgot his question and instead nodded at Helga and walked away on his newly healed ankle.

"I think you spooked him," Harry joked quietly. Helga neighed a response and Salazar translated.

"_Sshe sassyss: are you ssssure it wasssn't SSSalazar?"_

Harry couldn't keep in a laugh. "_No offense, but you _are_ more likely to spook someone than Helga because of your shape."_

The basilisk sniffed. "_I ssshall sssspook them with my nobility."_ Harry laughed again, as did the other founders. Harry heard footsteps behind him and Rowena lifted her wings: the founders disappeared in a burst of blue-copper flame.

"Did you know those four creatures Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head. " No Sir, I was just thanking them." He wouldn't be able to explain about the founders' ability to leave their portraits without revealing his Hideaway.

"What did they say?"

This time Harry told the truth. "They said you're welcome, and not to worry about it—but the basilisk said not to forget it."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I don't think any of us will."

**Coming Up:**

Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor

Sanctus

Add Number Two to the List

(_A/N: This chapter will be long_)

**Then:**

The Founders' Spells

Elemental: Step 2


	18. Power 2: The Joy of it All

**CHAPTER 18**

The founders were absent for the rest of the day and the day after as well; only Harry noticed as far as he knew. The Ministry building was quickly repaired—there hadn't been too much damage done; and all the people who'd fought were healed on the second day after the attack.

Classes resumed, though they were now behind schedule and the teachers were determined to catch up. This meant that they spent less time on the subject but covered everything that they originally would have in five days in three. The good part of that was there was less homework and when the weekend came, there was none at all. Since there was nothing that needed to be done for classes, Ron called a team meeting in preparation for tomorrow's Gryffindor—Hufflepuff match.

They didn't have the pitch, so they made due with a model of the quidditch field, complete with miniature bludgers, a snitch, a quaffle, hoops, and players dressed in yellow and scarlet. They all sat around that and planned. They talked strategy, tactics, formation plans, and how many points they need to keep their leading position. Hufflepuff had lost twice and were currently in last place. Nevertheless, Ron wanted to beat them good so that Gryffindor wouldn't be passed up by Slytherin, who was very close in points. Since this would be the last game before the finals, they need the win to ensure their entry.

At lunch the team took a break, then returned to planning for another hour. "I don't see how you can spend that much time on something like quidditch." Hermione told them absently as the meeting ended.

"Easy," Ginny said, "We just did. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more and returned to studying her transfiguration book. With four empty hours to fill, Harry got his notes for his custom shield and went to Remus' office to talk and work.

Remus had taken NEWT Arthrimacy and was able to tell Harry where his mistakes were so far. Harry took an hour to fix those and began to work on the last third of the project: going from notes to the actual creating of the spell. If he got in an hour each day, it would take him the rest of April and most likely all of May.

Another hour and a half of writing down what he would need to make the spell, Harry left and put his stuff away then visited Hagrid for an hour with Ron, Hermione and Alex. Alex hadn't met Fang at all yet, and was knocked over by the large, enthusiastic dog. She merely laughed as he licked her; apparently she liked dogs and didn't mind slobber. "As long as I can clean it off later," she said.

For the last half-hour before dinner, Harry went back to The Hideaway and used the exercise room then showered before returning to school.

"Alright, we know what we've gotta do so let's get out there and do it!" Ron shouted. The team cheered and went out onto the field where the Hufflepuff team already waited. The clouds were dark and large, threatening a downpour. _Bad conditions,_ Harry thought, having sensed the winds that swirled up higher in the air. They took their positions and mounted their brooms. The two captains shook hands, the quaffle was tossed and the whistle was blown; the match began.

Harry's main job for the game was to keep the other seeker from getting the snitch until Gryffindor was ahead by at least seventy points. It was easier to do since the Hufflepuffs always played fair, which also meant that Harry didn't have to distract other players. Elise and Jackie did a complex pass and scored the first goal, Harry cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors. He quickly moved out of the way of a bludger and flew over to the stands where he'd have a better view.

The Gryffindors scored seven more goals and the Hufflepuffs scored once, but they made nine attempts. _Ron's gotten better,_ Harry thought. When Ginny scored their ninth goal altogether, Ron called a timeout.

"Okay, good job. I like what I'm seeing, keep it up. The Hufflepuffs aren't as offensive as the other teams, so try to keep the quaffle in our possession. Don't shoot unless it's a clear shot and there's no one else around. We're trying to buy Harry some time to find the snitch. So far, no one's seen it. We gotta keep our lead, if we want to be in the finals for sure. Do we?"

"Yeah." They answered.

"I asked: _do we?_"

"Yeah!"

"DO WE!" Ron yelled.

"YEAH!" they shouted. With a whoop, Ron led the team back into the air and the game continued. Harry searched hard for the snitch, if the other seeker beat him to it, all their planning would go to waste.

The rain began to fall; lightly at first, but a few minutes later and it was coming down in buckets. Steadily the winds got worse and Harry was having a hard time keeping his light broom steady. It was a drawback the broom had, and Harry made a mental reminder to tell Alex after the match. When the strain of the winds got too big, Harry would do a loop or dive to ease it out. The pelting, ice cold rain made it hard to see and his hands to go numb. Alex's commentary was drowned out by a crash of thunder. "_I would not stay for long at this height, Tallon._" The light element's voice whispered in Harry's mind. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise despite the rain and he dove for all he was worth. A large flash illuminated the dark stadium—the lightning had struck the exact place he'd been, and he thought he saw a glimpse of a light sprite in the sparking clouds. "_Thank you,"_ Harry told the element silently. He resisted the temptation to ask the elements to stop the storm for a bit, and continued to look for the snitch.

More thunder crashed and Harry found himself envying Ron for his magicked earplugs. Harry only heard Alex say "One hundred and ten—ten," but he knew that Gryffindor was still in the lead.

The lightning flashed more often and Harry kept being blown around by the high winds. At last he saw a flash, and it wasn't lightning or Neville's watch. A lucky swerve caused by the wind saved him from a bludger. He continued to speed onwards towards the snitch; he stretched out a hand when he was a few feet away from the snitch—and the spectators. Harry grabbed the wet snitch and jerked his broom to a stop; he froze.

His broom handle was only a foot away from Splikvin's calm face, several other professors had ducked. She chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "I am glad you caught _that _and not my head." She told him. Sprout, who was sitting behind her, fainted.

Harry blushed as the whistle blew, "Sorry Professor." He slowly backed up, then darted away from the rest of the team as Alex announced the final score. "Potter ends the game, leaving the score 260-20, to Gryffindor! It looks like they'll be in the finals this year, and congratulations to the Hufflepuff team for their valiant efforts!" The people in the stands applauded and cheered, the Hufflepuffs loudest of all. Ron shook the other captain's hand and he patted Ron on the shoulder, "Good game Weasley, and good luck in the finals."

"They're next _month_ Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly Herms, that's the _end_ of next month," Ron replied, "That means we've got at _least_ seven weeks to study."

It was a week after the quidditch match and the first week of May. Hermione had gone into 'finals-are-here' mode, fretting about the end of the year tests. Harry, Alex and many other Gryffindors found it amusing to watch Ron and Hermione when they debated about the topic of studying. Harry wasn't worried much, but he did get out the stack of notes Hermione had written for him during his capture and looked over them.

He also worked on his shield spell, which was nearly complete, all he had to do was figure out the incantation and wand movement to make it work. Harry told Alex about the problem he had on the broom during the last match and she instantly began to scribble away.

Unfortunately, the teachers were thinking about the finals as well, and they assigned more homework than ever, a sharp contrast to the days before the match. At last, there was another trip to Hogsmede in the second week of May, and the students were glad to get a break from classes. Harry, Alex, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all wandering around together and were joined by Draco and Blaise soon after. They went to the twins' store to look at the most recent inventions (Gumballs that made your hair change colors) and then to Honeydukes for some safe, edible food.

They joked around and talked until it was time to leave. On their way back to the castle, a scream pierced the cheerful atmosphere. On cue, a large group of dark-robed figures appeared, wearing masks. "Death Eaters," Neville growled. When the first curse was fired, chaos followed. The younger students were running about in a panic while the older ones tried to create some form of order. "Luna, go get the Professors," Harry said, she nodded and ran off. Harry deflected a hex and shot one of his own in return. "_PAIR UP!_" he shouted, his voice carried over the din. "_Older students in front, now!_" The former DA members were the first to take heed . Harry and Draco paired up, one cast a shield while the other attacked. Alex's dragon patrounous made its usual appearance; she rodewhile it charged, firing stunners.

Harry ducked behind Draco's shield to evade a curse, then created a shield of his own. Several a buildings were smoking, a few trees were already in flames. Harry fell to his knees as his scar exploded and Voldemort tried to take over. _No, no, no!_ Harry thought desperately. He heard Alex cry out, then Hermione; Ron and Neville yelped as they were hit. _NO!_

_'You cannot win,'_ Voldemort hissed in his mind, '_Tell me the prophecy and I will let them go.'_

_You'll NEVER let them go!_ Harry thought furiously, _I'll never tell you._ Clouds formed, lightning flashed. The professors arrived as the wind tore through the area, bending the trees and blowing out the flames. Harry wrenched his eyes open and saw Ron and Alex being dragged towards a red-eyed wizard, who smiled cruelly at Harry.

"_NO!_" Harry yelled. The lightning struck out at the Death Eaters holding the two captive Gryffindors, the wind picked Voldemort up an unceremoniously threw him into the trunk of a tree. Harry yelled his fury, the castle of Hogwarts blazed with light—the wards.

The magical shields set by the founders thousands of years ago reached out to cover the students and teachers, protecting them from the Death Eaters and the elements Harry had called.

Voldemort vanished from Harry's mind and the young wizard got to his feet, eyes blazing. He slowly began to walk towards Voldemort, the Death Eaters that approached him were blown aside by the winds. "_Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at the unconscious Ron.

"_Sanctus!_" Harry shouted, and whipped his wand in his best friend's direction. A silvery-gold blaze surrounded the prefect and the curse hit the shield instead. It held firm, growing brighter.

"_Avada kadavera!_" Voldemort yelled, pointing at Ron. Again, the shield held firm; again the shield grew brighter. The Dark Lord's eyes widened.

Harry continued to advance, the wind blew furiously around him as lightning illuminated the dark scene. "_No more Voldemort,"_ Harry hissed menacingly in Parsletongue, "_No more will I let you use me. No more will I let you harm my friends. This will end, I swear it._" Hogwarts sent out another burst of light and when it cleared, Voldemort and his followers were gone. Harry's muscles loosened as he freed himself of the built up tension. He gave a dismissive nod at the shield and it faded. "_Enervate,_" Ron's eyes blinked open. "You alright?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "You?"

"Fine."

"Hermione?"

"Still out cold, c'mon, let's get everybody up." Harry helped Ron up and then woke Alex, who gave him a shaky smile. He smiled back with relief and the winds ceased, along with the lightning. He helped her up and she hugged him, then they went to check on their friends.

"Are you alright Tallon?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry answered, "Was anyone hurt?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Well, no one is now. The wards somehow expanded and counteracted and curses anyone got hit with."

Harry nodded. "We should ask the founders about that, but now—now we need to get everyone inside."

Harry slumped into a chair in Dumbledore's office. He was exhausted for a reason he didn't understand. Ron, Hermione and Remus were with him as they waited. Sirius came in moments later, wearing the ring Harry'd made him for Christmas. "Tallon! Moony! Are you two alright!"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "just a bit tired."

"I'm fine." Remus said.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting next to them.

Harry rubbed his eyes. Why was he so darn tired? "Would you mind waiting till the others got here? I have a feeling they'll ask too."

"Quite right." Dumbledore said. He entered, along with Snape, Splikvin, McGonagall, Moody, and Tonks. The headmaster looked at Sirius, "Have we met?"

Sirius blinked in confusion. "Uh, _yeah_…oh! Sorry, forgot about it," he slipped the ring off and put in his pocket. The others looked surprised but didn't ask. "I came when I heard there was trouble." Dumbledore nodded and the new arrivals either sat down or remained standing.

"Well Harry, could you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"It started when we were leaving Hogsmede," Harry began, "We heard a scream, then Death Eaters appeared. I sent Luna to the castle for help, and the rest of us paired up, like we always do in defense class. While the younger kids went back to the castle, Voldemort," Snape, McGonagall, and Tonks flinched, "tried to—to posses me again. I got distracted, trying to keep him from taking over completely. He used that time to get Alex, Ron, and Hermione. I—I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, and he said he'd let them go if I did. When I saw Ron and Alex, I got—angry, desperate almost. I shoved him out, and used the shield I've been working on to protect Ron from the curse. He-Voldemort- ran when the castle blazed with light."

"What about the wind?" Snape asked gruffly.

Harry rubbed his eyes again, then looked at Splikvin. She nodded, "I will explain." Splikvin turned her gaze to the others. "You might recall the storm that occurred in mid-September after Fred Weasley was injured in an attack on the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes shop. The storm was not magical, but nor was it quite normal. It was Harry's second elemental outbreak." There were several sharp intakes of breath. Splikvin continued. "His first was the resurrection of Hedwig, who is now a phoenix. However, he did not know that he was the cause of both events. Several years ago, while I was living near Durmstrang, I began the study of elementals and I recognized Mr. Potter's outbreak in September. Knowing that his outbreaks would only get worse if he was left untaught, I have been giving him elemental lessons about two times a week ever since. The wind and lightning appeared earlier today because of his anger. Thankfully, he has gotten to the point in his training where he can subconsciously control the—magnitude of the elements he calls. Otherwise, I doubt anyone would have left unscathed."

"Selena, why did you not tell us?" Dumbledore asked.

She shrugged. "No one thought to ask."

By then Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he still had a question of his own. "Why did Hogwarts glow?"

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "In all honesty, I do not know. However, I believe the founders might." At the word 'founders' Dumbledore looked at Harry, who met the headmaster's gaze evenly. "Minerva, would you find them-"

"No need," Salazar said briskly, walking into the portrait of a former headmaster.

"We are here." Rowena finished as the other three also appeared.

"What's the matter?" Godric asked.

"Voldemort and his followers attacked Hogsmede a few minutes ago," Dumbledore explained, "They vanished after Hogwarts let out a burst of light unlike the other wards. We were wondering if you could tell us why."

The other three founders looked at Rowena, who sighed. "Very well." She looked at Dumbledore. "When I was alive, I was a dream-seer. One of my last Seeings was of the Heir of Hogwarts. In my dream a lone figure rose out of the dark and Hogwarts appeared behind them. Lightning struck the figure, but did no harm. Then another person came into view. A serpent followed the second figure, while a phoenix rested on the shoulder of the first.

"Once this image was complete: two figures, two creatures, and a glowing Hogwarts, the dream froze and a voice said, 'For the time of the castle's heir shall be heralded by the sign.' Then my dream ended. My suspicion is that Hogwarts glowed because the Heir awakened, though _how_ is their part." She nodded in the other founders' direction.

Helga spoke next. "I had a dream too, 'bout the sign. A chimera, it was; pretty big one too. Not any ol' chimera though, this one wasn' made of only three animals: dragon, goat an' lion, this one was made of _four_ creatures. Can't remember it exactly, but I think two of 'em were a bird an' a snake. The other two parts were different from each other, but both were furry."

"How can you be sure that was a sign?" Tonks asked.

"Ah, forgot 'bout that. Ya see, I saw _us_ four in th' dream too, along with the first figure in Rowena's dream. That's how."

"Who knows _how_ the Heir awakened?" Moody inquired.

"That would be Gryffindor and I." Salazar answered. "We were no Seers, but the fact that we had a vision eerily similar to that of Rowena's was enough to prove that it was not by chance that we shared the same dream. Half of the vision was in Parsletongue, it said that Hogwarts' Heir would awake to the serpent's inner rising. The other half was in-" he frowned, thinking, "in Greek, I believe. Which is where Gryffindor comes in, seeing as how-"

"You can't speak it," Godric finished.

Salazar glared. "Seeing as how Greek is one of the _few_ languages I cannot understand."

Godric rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and thirty is _few_?"

"Only seventeen!" he snapped, "And yes, I _do_ consider that few compared to all the other people in the world."

"Whatever. Anyway, the half of the vision I understood was saying that the Heir would awake with the lion's instinct; whatever that means."

_Whatever that means is right,_ Harry thought. The room was silent for a while as they mulled everything over; Hermione broke the silence in a quite voice. "Harry, how would you described it when V-Voldemort tries to—take over?"

Harry thought about it, "Painful, mainly." He said, then his throat tightened as he remembered last year whenever he met Dumbledore's eyes. Something had always risen inside him; angry, wanting to strike like a snake. _'_The serpent's inner rising…' Voldemort was the rising serpent in Harry's mind. _Oh no,_ he thought, _not another prophecy._ "It can't be me," he whispered, staring at his hands tiredly.

"What was that Harry?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry wasn't listening.

'The lion's instinct.' A lion was the mascot of Gryffindor. Gryffindors were picked for their bravery and protective attitudes. 'A saving-people-thing,' that's what Hermione often called it.

Harry'd gotten angry, desperate when Voldemort had got to his friends. Only the need to help them had given Harry the strength, the courage, to force Voldemort out of his mind. Harry clenched his hands slightly as the truth became clearer. "_What is it with me and prophecies?_" he grumbled in Parsletongue. Salazar heard and hid a smirk of amusement behind his hand.

"_What do you mean by that?_" the founder hissed back.

Unaware that the others were staring, Harry told Slytherin his thoughts. The green-robed wizard grew solemn. "_What about Helga's sign?"_

Harry shoulders slumped wearily. "_That fits me too. A few months ago, I somehow combined all four of my animagus forms into one being. Part cobra, part phoenix, part panther, and part werewolf."_

Salazar nodded._ "You should try that again sometime. But think of it this way: Rowena's dream-prophecy is not a bad thing. It merely says that you are connected to Hogwarts, and to us. It says nothing else; it is a tool, not a hindrance."_

_"I guess you're right."_

He sniffed. "_I am _always_ right."_ Splikvin chuckled, drawing the two out of their conversation, she hastily turned it into a cough as the others looked at her. Harry colored, he'd forgotten that she was a Parslemouth too.

"Translation?" Snape asked.

She shook her head. "Not my right to tell." Snape rolled his eyes and earned a gentle elbow in his ribs.

"Harry?" Remus asked with concern. In answer to the real unvoiced question, Harry called all four forms into him, becoming his fifth 'chimera' form.

"I remember that one," Moody growled, "took quite a few bites out of the Death Eaters." Harry shrugged his werewolf shoulders and saw Snape stiffen; _probably remembering,_ Harry thought and changed back.

Ron spoke up, though quietly. "You were worried about us, weren't you?" he asked. "When he tried to take over." Harry could only nod in reply.

"Then everything fits," Hermione finished. Harry stared at the ground, not wanting to see what anyone else thought, and too tired to look up. Part of him couldn't help thinking: _Wonderful, add one more to the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' list._

**Coming Up:**

The Founders' Four

Being an Elemental: The Next Step

At Ease at Last

**Then:**

Finals of Two Types

_(A/N: Sorry about the long delay, homework--you can understand. A.S.Leif)_


	19. Spells, Nets, & 2nd Chances

**CHAPTER 19**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were allowed to leave soon after. Wisely, they didn't ask Harry any questions. Harry got his homework and slipped out of Gryffindor Tower and headed to the Library. On his way, he ran into Helga. " 'Arry, go home fer a minutes, we'll meet ya there." She then disappeared.

Startled as he was, Harry obeyed and teleported to The Hideaway. True to her word, Helga and the other founders appeared in the living room frame just moments later. "What's going on?" Harry asked, curious.

"We left some things out," Godric said, "Things we kept for the Heir." Harry sat down and looked at them, ready to listen.

"During our lives, we each created a spell that was customized to us," began Salazar, "We would use them to protect our students and ourselves. Bits of these spells are in the wards on Hogwarts, but no one else knows that. Remember how I told you that being the Heir was a tool? Well, this is one of the reasons why."

"'One of'?" Harry repeated, they nodded.

"I also only told Dumbledore the main vision," Rowena said, "The other dream-vision I had about the Heir stated that Hogwarts itself would echo the Heir's feelings, and the wards could also be bent by the Heir. Apperation wards included."

Harry's jaw dropped, he looked at Salazar. "You were definitely right." The founder chuckled.

"Well, want t' try our spells?" Helga asked. Harry set his homework aside.

"Sure!"

"Repeat after me: hufflenza domec."

"Hufflenza domec."

"Good, now try it with yer wand."

Harry got out his regular wand and repeated the incantation. A golden dome sprang up from the ground and, by the way the other three founders squinted, Harry could tell it was very bright to others. Only Helga wasn't affected. "Very good, now ya just got t' will it away." Harry did, and the dome vanished.

"For my spell you must flick your wand," Rowena told him, "The incantation is: Rovenis Staveno."

Harry flicked his wand and repeated, "_Rovenis Staveno._"

He felt his wand twist and grow. It transformed into a twisting mahogany staff about six feet in length, with dark blue runes carved around the top, which read: swift wings and strong talons. The base of the staff was shod in iron, and had a pointed tip.

Rowena nodded. "You can use it as you would a regular staff, or it amplifies your offensive magic when you cast with it. Willing your wand to return to normal shape is enough to cancel the spell."

Harry returned his wand to normal and Godric revealed his spell. Harry held his left arm across his chest and said, "_Godera Contego._" A scarlet light flared and something moderately heavy pulled down on Harry's arm. A shield with a golden lion painted on the center had appeared. It was approximately two feet in length and a foot and a half wide; pretty large, in Harry's opinion. "It doesn't block magic very well," Godric said, "but if a hundred bludgers hit it, it wouldn't even shake an inch. Plus, you'll automatically move to block what ever's coming at you."

Harry whistled softly. "My turn," announced Salazar and Harry willed the shield away. "'Salithren Excalibera' is the incantation, and you need you other hand open."

Harry obeyed and a green and silver sword appeared in his left hand. The blade was three feet long, curved, and made of silver with something written on the side. The hilt was black and, upon further inspection, proved tohave two black snakes entwined around it. A green gem was set into the pommel of the hilt, and an emerald green glow surrounded the entire thing. The words etched onto the blade moved, but not around; just squirmed, like miniature waves. "You'll get a headache trying to read that." Salazar drawled.

"What is it?" asked Harry, looking up from the confusing words.

"Parsloz script," he answered promptly, "Only when you understand Parlsetongue to the full extent will you be able to read and write it. As for the sword, your arm will naturally move to attack if you wish it. Comes in quite handy, if you ask me."

Harry nodded and willed the sword away. "Thanks for telling me about these."

"Yer welcome," Helga replied cheerfully, "But ya might want t' head back t' school, in case someone notices yer gone."

"Alright, see you later then." Harry picked up his homework, checked the Marauders' Map, and teleported to the library. "Mischief managed," he whispered, the map went blank, and Harry began his homework.

Splikvin's hawk left Harry a note a few days later. It said: _'Room of Requirement today during your Free Time. Be ready; Others will be there. –S.S.'_

_Others?_ Harry wondered, _why'd she capitalize it? Maybe she wanted me to look at it? Why did she change the meeting place? _While going through his morning classes, Harry continued to think about the 'Others' and ran through the words he knew that started with 'o'. By the end of Potions, he'd come up with Owen, owl, ostridge, out, open, and old. None of them seemed important, but then he looked at Hedwig and remembered 'Order' and 'occlumency'. _Order members will be there,_ he thought, _then again, it could've been meant for occlumency, so maybe it's Snape?_

_He's an Order member too,_ another part of him argued, _and 'Others' is plural, so it's more than one person._

_Why couldn't she of just said who the Others were?_ A third voice of his mind sighed.

_That's what Slytherins do,_ the second part replied. Harry shook his head to clear it; he wondered if that's how crazy people felt. Harry then came up with an idea and checked the Marauders' Map. Sure enough, Selena, Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, and Remus were there.

Harry wiped the map blank, got his wand, and jogged down to the room. He took a breath outside the door, then entered, making sure to keep his face blank.

The room had changed so that it resembled the clearing Splikvin normally took him to, but the trees were larger than the saplings in the forest were, there were more rocks, and there were several large open windows. Sirius was once again wearing the ring, and was talking to Remus. Dumbledore was looking out the window while Moody stared suspiciously at the trees. Splikvin was the only one to noticed Harry's silent arrival. "'Afternoon Professor." Harry said. Moody jumped and fired a stunner; Harry dropped to the ground to avoid it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Splikvin replied, a smudge of amusement in her voice. "I see you _do_ pay attention in my class." Harry got up from the ground with a tiny smile but didn't reply. He looked at Sirius, "When'd you get here?"

"I wanted to see what Selena was teaching you, so I came in a few minutes ago." He replied. Harry detected a slight uneasiness in Sirius' voice.

He looked at the other adults. "No offense meant, but why are all of you here? Professor Splikvin explained everything a few days ago."

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore replied, "But I wanted to speak with you about your and my decisions over the year."

"With all due respect Sir, if it's a matter of us two, I don't understand why others are here, or why you chose to talk during this lesson."

"In truth Harry, we are curious about your abilities, and I myself hoped to make amends."

Harry's magic flared and the leaves stirred with the new breeze. So Dumbledore had brought Moony and Padfoot to help smooth things over had he? Splikvin, sensing his anger, straightened from her seat on a rock. "_Harry, if you want to run your own life, you must show understanding, patience, and control."_ She hissed quietly in Parsletongue. "_Do so now."_

Harry exhaled and calmed the wind. "If you want to talk Sir, then I will. But I'd like to do my lesson first."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Harry. Do you mind if we stay to watch?"

"No Sir." he answered.

So the other wizards resituated themselves while Harry sat down on a rock opposite Splikvin. She just nodded and Harry did his normal routine of greeting the elements. He could now contact them in the blink of an eye, and have a fairly long conversation in just seconds. When he opened his eyes, Splikvin nodded again, then Harry began to clear his mind. Again, it only took him seconds to do it.

"May I?" Splikvin asked quietly as Harry kept his eyes closed. He nodded. Splikvin softly said, "_Legilarua._" Harry felt the professor probe his mind, taking care not to look into his memories. It was more for her well being that she asked Harry to look first, neither of them wanted her to get zapped out on accident.

The part she probed was a subconscious part of his mind; the part that showed his aura. He never could tell what it was she saw, but apparently she was satisfied because she ended the spell. "Now that you have an understanding of what you are, and are at your center, you will learn how to channel you energy, your magic, into the things around." She spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, and nothing else was louder. "Go inside yourself, to the place where you speak with the elements. It glows; tell me, what color is it?"

Harry frowned slightly, concentrating. Odd, he could see nothing—it just…_was_. "Clear," he said, "Not white, not black, just—clear."

"Not surprising. Wind, air—neither of them has color in their raw form. I want you to gather that clear space, gather it with your mind, and then move it from side to side."

Harry focused and willed it to move; the clear space didn't budge. After his third try, he paused. Clearly he was doing _something_ wrong. 'Gather it with your mind' is what she'd said.

Harry relaxed and pictured his mind as a cup. He dipped it into the space until it was all inside, then he moved the 'cup' from side to side; a breeze blew across him, first left, then right.

"Again," Splikvin told him; Harry obeyed, moving both fast and slow. Whatever he did in his mind, the wind did. "Good. Now, often times there will already be wind and you must learn to control it. You have your own air magic gathered, now I want you to cast it out-not all of it- towards the air. Once you do, I want you to capture the wind that is already in existence. Imagine your magic as a net, or something similar; it will help."

So Harry concentrated on the 'cup' in his mind, and pulled out ropes of his magic. Quickly he laid them across each other, forming a net like Splikvin had suggested, while leaving half of it in the 'cup'. He took a corner of it and 'threw' it out of him; the breezes in the room stopped. He could feel them in his mind, but not out in the space around him; they couldn't move because he held them in place. "Now free them." Harry undid his 'net' and gathered his own magic while the breezes leapt free. Opening his eyes, Harry was suddenly tired. He got a crick out of his neck and looked at Splikvin. "Does it always make people tired?"

She nodded. "Again, when you have been at it for an hour, and this is your first time trying, it will have after effects. The more you work at it, the easier it will be." She looked at Sirius. "Convinced that I'm not driving your godson to exhaustion?" she drawled in a less formal tone; Sirius blushed slightly.

"I never did," he mumbled.

Splikvin stood with a true Slytherin smirk, "You're a bad liar Sirius." Remus chuckled as Sirius colored further. She then looked back at Harry. "Again in two days, after dinner." Harry nodded, then she left.

"Keep working at it lad," Moody said in his gruff voice, "Never know when it'll come in handy."

"Yes Sir." Replied Harry. The grizzled auror nodded, then also left. Sirius and Remus departed soon after, with promises to talk later, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore.

The room supplied them with a pair of chairs, though the outdoor setting remained the same. They were silent for a few minutes, each of them gathering their own thoughts. Finally, Dumbledore met Harry's gaze with tired eyes. "Harry, I do not believe you have and reason to accept what I am going to tell you. I do not believe that I have any right to say what I am going to tell you. However, I do believe that I should try anyway.

"Every person makes mistakes, and every person makes choices. My mistake was that I often did not give you a choice. I did not trust you to make your own decisions, even after you asked me to during the summer.

"You made a good point when you said that only by making your own choices would this war end; and we _are_ on the same side. We should be helping, not hindering, each other." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, hindering you is all I have been doing lately. Both during the summer and the school year. In my efforts to keep you safe, all I have done is edge you further towards danger." He voice grew softer. "You are able to take care of yourself. The summer on your own, Voldemort's capture of you, the many Death Eaters you have both fought and survived against, all those things prove that one simple fact. And I was too old, too blind, and too stubborn to see it." He stopped, and Harry considered the older man's words.

Dumbledore was apologizing, but should Harry forgive him? Should he turn away? Make Dumbledore feel worse? Or should he make Dumbledore feel better slightly?

"Sir, I'm not going to say it's alright,"Dumbledore's face fell slightly,"but I will say this: everyone deserves a second chance if they ask for it. We didn't agree on things, and maybe we still don't, that much is obvious. We both did things that the other didn't understand, and probably didn't like. But I know that we both want to put that behind us. Personally, I don't like having to look over my shoulder all the time to see if an Order member is there." He gave a tiny smile so Dumbledore would know he was joking; the headmaster's eyes twinkled in response. "But, if you're willing to _actually_ trust me, for real this time and not just say you do, then I'm willing to trust you too…again."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Harry, you've given an old man hope."

**Coming Up:**

The Quidditch Cup

Finals

**Then:**

Ready and Waiting


	20. The Game of the Year

**CHAPTER 20**

Over the next two weeks, Harry did four things: practice quidditch, study for finals, classes, and elemental lessons. So far he was able to shift rock, water and fire, move wind, and bring lightning and shadow.

Ron drove the team to its limits. He kept urging them to try new, complex drills, or suggesting that they come to unscheduled practices. More than once a team member got angry with Ron's persistence. However, not many people dared to blow up near the captain.

Ron had taken his Prefect duties to new heights, and had broken up quite a few arguments and fights, and now had younger students asking him for advice. He also began to enforce the rules of quiet time in the evenings, and even threatened to tell McGonagall when a group of third years started talking too loudly while others were studying. Even after that, many of the younger students from all houseswent to Ron if there was a problem, knowing that he'd be fair.

Hermione and Ginny were the most concerned about the upcoming tests, and although Alex had as many classes as Hermione, she remained calm, helping others out. "I've already taken tests similar to NEWTs," she told Harry when he asked, "So I'm not worried."

Harry was similar, but he was still slightly anxious to get them over with, he wanted his vacation! _I get to do magic outside of school this summer,_ he realized, _legally too._ The thought of all the magic he'd used last summer made him grin.

The only day Harry had any free time was today, and today was the quidditch final. Once the team had changed, they met in another room for Ron's pep talk. Ron waited until everyone was seated then began.

"Alright, this is it: the last game of the season. We've had a great year and we've yet to loose a game, there's no need to make this one it. This team is one of the best Gryffindor's ever had, if not the best. Professor McGonagall said so herself. But what she says doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that _you_ know that. Everyone else's thoughts can be thrown out the bloody window for all I care. We've trained hard, played fair, and had fun—but most importantly of all: we—are—a—_team_.

"We've got the best bloody teamwork of all the houses. Better than Hufflepuff, better than Ravenclaw, and better than Slytherin. Now, we aren't going to go out there all cocky; we aren't going to go out there to rub it in the other team's face; and we aren't going to go out there as just Gryffindors. We're going to go out there as fair quidditch players, as friends, and as a _team_. Now let's keep that cup and play!" The team cheered and Ron led them out onto the pitch.

It was a cloudless, windless, and sunny day—near perfect conditions. Madame Hooch stood in the center and the two teams to their positions. Ron and Draco shook hands then they all mounted their brooms. Once Madame Hooch released the bludgers & the snitch, threw the quaffle, and blew her whistle, the game began.

Harry instantly resumed his post high above the game. He was to catch the snitch as soon as possible and not spend time watching out for his teammates—they'd take care of themselves be any means necessary. Ignoring both the read and green-clad players, Harry listened to Alex's commentary so he could know what was going on while he searched.

"Weasley passes to Dirkle, who doubles back, dodges a bludger, passes to Weasley. She shoots and—she scores! Slytherin takes possession of the quaffle. Goyle and Crabbe fend off the bludgers sent by Abercrombie and Longbottom. Parkinson flies towards the goals, prepares to shoot—and Mellot steals the quaffle! She avoids a bludger, drops the quaffle, Weasley takes it, passes to Dirkle, Dirkle shoots, and scores! Twenty-zero, to Gryffindor!" There was an explosion of cheers from the stands, Harry clapped.

"Slytherin chaser Sarch passes to Lunt, who makes a breakaway down the pitch. Goyle covers him by sending a bludger towards Dirkle, Dirkle avoids, Lunt shoots—but Captain Weasley saves it! Weasley passes to Weasley. She passes to Mellot. Longbottom blocks the oncoming bludger; Mellot passes it backwards to Dirkle. Dirkle shoots, and scores _again!_" The Slytherins shouted with outrage while the Gryffindors cheered wildly.

An hour into the game and the Slytherin team still hadn't made a goal. The Slytherin players began to get more than simply annoyed when Ginny scored Gryffindor's eighth goal, and then the game got rougher.

Crabbe and Goyle never seemed to stop hitting bludgers towards the opposing chasers and when that didn't work, they occasionally hit the Gryffindor chasers on 'accident.' Several penalties were awarded to Gryffindor, but they hadn't made any of the shots—they were too angry.

Harry forced himself to remain calm, otherwise a storm would appear. It got harder as the Slytherin team played dirtier. After three hours total, Ron called a time out.

Ginny had a sprained ankle from getting knocked off her broom, and Neville's hands were blistered; but the other team members were fine. "They're trying to wear us down," Ron told them, "We can't let that happen. Just keep the quaffle in our possession; keep passing it and don't shoot unless you're sure you can make it. Let's try to save our energy, then go out with a bang! Got it?" They nodded. "Good, let's play!"

The team went back into the air and their chasers began to use the 'splinters' tactic again as they had in a previous game. Harry, meanwhile, began to do laps around the pitch, searching for the glint of gold that was the walnut-sized snitch.

Slytherin finally scored a goal after another half-hour and they gained new confidence as 'Weasley Is Our King' thundered from the Slytherin spectators; Ron blocked their next three shots.

Jackie and Elise assisted each other in the next two goals and Ginny faked a punch, causing Pansy to shriek and drop the quaffle. They'd been playing for five hours now, and the Gryffindor team was visibly tired. Ron let two more goals slip past him, and Neville and Euan's hits didn't have as much power behind them.

The Slytherins were the exact opposite. Since they hadn't been trying to avoid bludgers and players as much, they were practically full of energy. Harry and Ron were probably the only two who weren't exhausted, but Ron would be soon if the match didn't end soon.

Harry continued to do laps until he saw it, the snitch, fluttering near the Ravenclaw stand. He checked over his shoulder for Draco and sped towards it.

The snitch darted away when he was only a few feet from it, but he kept it in his sight. It jerked in different directions but Harry kept close on its tail. The snitch led him through a series of sharp angled twists, and a trail of loops, dives, and oncoming bludgers and players.

Draco dropped out of nowhere ahead of him, and Harry urged his broom to greater speeds. Once he'd gained a lead, the snitch sped up too. More obstacles got in their way, but Harry didn't dare loose sight of it, not when they were so close.

Draco whistled and the entire Slytherin team began to fly towards Harry—he was going to crash even with the snitch only a few feet away. Harry thought about a move Godric had showed him, but he'd never really tried it. But it might be exactly what he needed to do.

Harry braced himself and jumped off his broom and over Goyle who was in front of him. He stretched out a hand and grabbed the winged-snitch as he fell. The whistle blew as the wind screamed through Harry's ears. With a painful thud, he landed on a broom.

"Honestly Potter," Malfoy drawled sarcastically, "Do you always have to show off? And it's one person to a broom."

Harry laughed, so did Draco. Gryffindor had won the game.

The Gryffindor team had their photo taken with the large silver cup and they celebrated well into the night too. Ron and Hermione almost abandoned their Prefect duties completely, but in the end halted the party so others could sleep. Harry proposed an idea to his housemates that surprised them but then they agreed. Harry's dreams replayed the quidditch match that night.

The next morning at breakfast, the entire Gryffindor house got there before all others. When the other houses came in, the Gryffindors burst into applause. Some of the Ravenclaws laughed, the Hufflepuffs smiled, and the Slytherins looked slightly shocked and confused, while a few amoung their number bowed.

"Here's to you guys!" Ron shouted, "For bein' great sports!"

"What? No prize?" Draco asked sarcastically; the others laughed while the professors shared surprised looks and Dumbledore smiled.

**Coming Up:**

Finals

**Then:**

School Year's End

(_A/N: Thank you for your comments, questions and advice in your reviews. And thank you, as always, for taking the time to read this story. A.S.Leif)_


	21. I'll Be Waiting

**CHAPTER 21**

June finally arrived and with it came the finals. Harry scanned through his notes early in the morning before he made his way with Ron, Hermione, and Alex to the defense room.

Once everyone had arrived, Splikvin appeared and all talk, nervous as it had been, ceased.

"This final will have two main parts," she began, "A written exam, and a practical exam. You will take the written exam first; you have sixty minutes to finish and you may begin now."

The tests appeared along with the anti-cheating quills. Harry began as Splikvin turned the hourglass over. The test was five pages long, with questions on both dueling and dangerous creatures.

Harry worked through it at a steady pace, thinking each of his answers through before writing them down. Some of the questions were multiple choice, others were labeling diagrams, sketches, or short answer. The last page was full of essay questions. He found them quite nasty and similar to the essay questions Snape but on his exams.

Harry finished with what he guessed to be seven minutes, so he went over his answers again.

Sevvie meowed from his perch on Splikvin's shoulder, a habit of his that annoyed the Defense Professor, announcing the end of the hour. "Put your exams face-down on my desk, then line up by the door." Splikvin told them, they obeyed silently.

The tests disappeared and Splikvin led the class outside and to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Do not worry, the place we are going to go has been searched and secured, nothing is in there that I don't know about." She said, then turned to the sink and hissed in Parseltongue, "_Open._" The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was revealed. "Hop in," she said calmly, "One at a time, wait at the bottom." Alex smiled at Harry and went in first, once she'd gone, the others lined up. As Harry slid down, he realized that it was clean and lit by floating globes, like the ones Helga had taught him to make last summer.

He landed on his feet and waited for the others. Splikvin was the last; she came sliding down on her feet. "Follow me." She led them through the caverns and to the door which led to the main chamber, she stopped there. "For the practical exam, there will be three sections: one without your wand, one with your wand, and one with a partner of your choice. No two people may have the same partner. We will go in alphabetical order, starting with Susan Bones." The Hufflepuff girl came forward and Splikvin led her into the main room.

Harry waited as the others came and went. All of them were sweaty and pink-faced; making him wonder what awaited him. Finally, Splikvin called his name and he followed her through the door.

Once it closed, he saw that the Chamber was foggy and some of the tunnels leading away had been blocked off by fiery 'x's. "Your first part of the exam will be without your wand. It is defense only; you must rely on the surrounding environment and yourself to make it from one end of the room to the other." She hesitated, "I also ask that you do not use your elemental abilities, Parsloz magic, or animagus forms during this final."

Harry nodded. "I understand Professor."

"Then you may begin." She stepped backwards and was swallowed by the shadows as parts of the fog lifted. Harry took a breath, and walked towards the beginning.

He kept his eyes and ears open, the only sound was that of his footsteps. Suddenly, something whizzed past his head. Harry ducked and rolled as beanbags soared brutally through the air. He heard something click beneath him and felt his elbow press a button. Harry looked up and saw a large stone block falling straight above him.

He log-rolled out of the way and saw a wall. He checked above it for any traps then made a run for it. He dove behind it as more bean bags came pelting by. One clipped his ankle, and hard. He marveled at the force behind such innocent looking things. Returning to the task at hand, he ran to another wall, still dodging the ferocious beanbags. Suddenly, the bean bags stopped and seven dummies appeared instead.

They charged at all angles towards him, holing both wands and what looked like knives. Harry couldn't help thinking: _And __**how**_ _did she get Dumbledore to let her do all this?_ as he ducked a punch of a dummy. He rolled under its grip and jumped out of the way of a stunner. He bolted towards the end of the room, remembering that it was defense only for this part. With relief he reached the end and wondered what he was supposed to do now.

"You've finished, Mr. Potter." Splikvin's voice said as she came out of the fog. "Now you will take the second part of the gauntlet, follow me."

Harry followed her to one of the tunnels, she returned his wand. "Now that you have passed the evasion form of defense, you will take the exam of the offensive form. There are markers leading you through this section, I ask that you do not wander from the trail. You will encounter many things, all of which you have seen before. There are several paths, each with different obstacles, but you need only to take one. There is a time limit, so take advantage of what time you have. Do not rush, but do not linger either. Good luck." With that she turned and vanished into the shadows again. _Creepy,_ Harry couldn't help thinking.

He took a breath, regriped his wand, and then entered the tunnel. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light cast by the torches and set off at a steady jog, listening. The now familiar _whoosh_ of beanbags alerted him and he quickly threw up a protective shield around himself to block the physical objects.

He soon came to the first fork in the tunnels; he jogged down the central tunnel and ended up having to block several stunners that shot out of the walls before he reached a turn. The left passage was crossed off, so he went right. There was an eerie silence that was only broken by his footsteps and breathing.

Then, a roar met his ears—one he recognized as the sound of a chimera. Sure enough, one of the beasts appeared around the next corner.

It was about four times the size of Harry, with a lion's head, tail and forelegs; a dragon's snout, spines, chest, and fire breathing abilities; along with a goat's shoulders and hind legs. Harry dodged a spurt of flame and the lashing claws. He worked his way to the chimera's blind spot, behind it, since its shoulders got in the way. As the chimera turned frantically around, trying to see him, Harry fired a stunner at the glowing crystal spike on the back of its neck. When it hit, the chimera froze and Harry moved on. As he walked down the next few tunnels, he passed a manticore, another chimera, five traps, and three dummie ambushes.

Finally, he reached the end, the main chamber, where Splikvin awaited him. "Alright Mr. Potter, you will receive you scores for these two parts later. But for now, please wait outside."

"Yes Professor." As Harry turned to leave, he saw another figure appear. It was a tall man in his forties, with a hooked nose, short, greasy black hair, and a muscular build—Harry recognized him as Algor Snape. "Professor!" Harry warned.

Splikvin turned around and froze. "Treacherous girl," Algor spat, "You've broken your word." Suddenly, Snape appeared next to Algor who got out his wand and pointed it at the head Slytherin, "_Avada-"_. _How'd Snape get here?_ Harry wondered, _Both of them?_

Splikvin paled and got out her wand, wrenching her eyes shut. "_Riddikulus"_ she growled. The two Snapes vanished, to be replaced by the wisp of smoke that was a defeated boggart. "Damn creatures," she muttered, "Must have gotten out of the tunnels. Go on Potter, let the next student in." Harry left quickly, surprised by the shape the boggart had taken. If Snape being killed because of her was Splikvin's worst fear, what was Snape's?

While the other students entered and came back out again, Harry thought about partners. He knew Ron and Hermione were going in together, and so were Neville and Luna, and Alex and Susan. "Hey Draco," he called quietly, the Slytherin Prefect came over. "Want to be partners?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "I was going to ask you that as well."

Harry grinned back. "Alright, partners then?"

Draco nodded. "Partners." When the last student, Blaise, finally came back out, so did Splikvin. "You have one minute to find a partner and line up." She told them.

Quickly pairs were made and they assembled side-by-side with their partners in a line. "In this last part of the exam, you will enter together, and make your way through several rooms. There will be the exact same conflicts for each pair, but the rooms will automatically switch in order. There will be no illegal magic and you may not attack your partner, or else you will receive a zero on every part of the exam, both written and practical. Understood?"

"Yes Professor." They answered.

She nodded. "Very well. Hermione and Ron, come on in." Harry's two friends followed the professor while the other students waited anxiously. Harry and Draco meanwhile, quizzed each other on what they'd covered in DADA, listed the spells that might be helpful, and stretched—just in case.

After seven more pairs had come and gone, Draco and Harry entered. The chamber had been changed so that there were walls closing off certain areas, with doors being the only ways in and out. The two of them approached the first door, got out their wands, and went in.

This room contained several chimeras, sinkholes, and fog. Quickly they stunned the rampaging chimeras and made it out. The second room housed a dementor. Harry conjured a patronous, and then realized that the dementor was changing shape. Instead, he pictured a popped balloon whizzing about and said, "_Riddikulus!_" The boggart disappeared when Draco also said the incantation.

About twenty dummies awaited them in the next room. Harry cast a shield while Draco fired disarming spells, then they switched. "Patroni on three?" Harry suggested, ducking a curse. Draco nodded, and three seconds later they fired their own solid patroni. They leapt onto the stag's and hippogriff's backs and proceeded to shoot disarming spells from there. Harry used the butt of his wand to knock three dummies on the sides of their heads, causing them to fall into 'unconsciousness', as Draco finished off the remained two.

Once every dummie was down, they dismissed their patroni and proceeded to the next room. It was a bare, circular room of stone with only one other person in it, Splikvin. "Is this the end?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Arm yourselves. On the count of three, begin. One..." _I wonder if Hermione almost fainted, knowing she had to attack a teacher,_ Harry thought, "Two…" _Wonder if Ron would've laughed or not._ "Three."

"_Stupefy!_" Harry exclaimed; Splikvin easily sidestepped it. The two students went on opposite sides of their professor, both firing stunners, disarming spells, and shields when needed. Splikvin barely kept their spells off of her. _She's not as fast as us,_ Harry realized, and fired off a patronous. Draco followed suit, and Splikvin now had four things surrounding her.

As they backed her into a corner, Splikvin revealed her trick: patience. The second thing they'd learned from her. She fired a reflector charm on herself and the patroni as Harry fired a stunner. It bounced off her shield then went of the stag's to hit Draco. As Harry raised his wand to remobilize his partner, Splikvin shot a stunner at the hippogryph which reflected and hit Harry. She accio'd their wands and then patroni vanished. "Cornering your opponent is as dangerous for you as it is for them." She said. "_Finitae incantantum._" They were able to move and she retuned their wands to them; a second door appeared. "Take this; you may return to your common room, go outside, or remain and wait for everyone to finish. There is an exit staircase to the main level through the statue's mouth, use it if you wish and your scores will be given to you in a few days." The two nodded and exited, Harry decided to wait and Draco left to study.

_(A/N: My apologies for making the DADA final description so long, I just couldn't write it as short as the others._)

None of Harry's other finals took as long as the DADA one had. The written exam for Charms was based on theory, which was something Harry now understood well, as well as describing the wand movements, incantations, and effects of the things they'd learned. For the practical exam, they were given models of houses and told to decorate them as they would at a certain holiday. Harry chose Halloween and decorated it with miniature 'giant' pumpkins, black and orange floating chandeliers, animated bats, and various furniture to suit the occasion.

Potions wasn't as long as it normally was for Harry. He figured that since he actually _knew_ what Snape was talking about made it easier, if not enjoyable. The written exam was extremely long, filled with essay questions that made Harry grind his teeth in annoyance, and he had to describe the properties of certain ingredients, sketch them, who discovered them, and list at least five potions that they were used in as well as when. For the practical part, they were required to make two potions: a stomach soothing solution, and an extreme burn healing paste.

At lunch people were talking about their own finals with those who'd already taken them; then they were off to their last. The sky was cloudless, sunny, and bright, with cheerful breezes twirling about as Harry and his friends made their way down to Hagrid's cabin. For their Care of Magical Creatures exam, Hagrid gave them two parts. The first was to properly feed and groom one of the twenty griffins there. The second was to find the sprites hidden nearby. Harry chose a black and silver griffin, but found that the griffin was restless, not hungry, and didn't like being cleaned. After half and hour of annoying care taking, Harry finally finished and began to look for the sprites. He was tempted to use his elemental abilities, but when Hermione gave him a 'don't-you-even-think-about-it' look, he squashed that idea. The forest sprites were found when they threw pinecones at his head in cheerful fun; Harry found the water sprites playing in a hidden spring, the two earth sprites had burrowed beneath the vegetable patch, and Harry found the shadow sprite lurking in Fang's shadow.

Thoroughly exhausted by his chasing of the shadow sprite, Harry went back to the castle with Alex for his final exam, Transfiguration. "Lucky," Alex teased, giving his hand a quick squeeze, "I have three more." Harry smiled wearily before the written exam began. It was also based on theory, as well as the inventors of several transforming spells and the pros and cons of certain spells. After his hour was up, Harry went into a separate room for the practical. His test was to first conjure a desk; he earned points for style, sturdiness, and efficiency. Then McGonagall told him to turn it into a dog, which was graded on its realistic behavior, then turned the dog into a mouse, which was graded on the same rubric. The mouse he then turned into a needle, and the needle he was told to turn into the desk he'd originally created. Once finished with that, he was told to banish it. Harry left feeling extremely satisfied with his performance and mentally thanked Mark and Salazar over and over.

For the last week of school, it was free time. They celebrated the end of homework, worried about their scores, talked about plans for the summer, and went outside to relax.

More than once Harry & Alex and Ron and Hermione were teased when seen sitting by the lake together; this earned the teasers several stinging hexes until the four were left alone.

Occasionally Harry and Ron would scrounge up some people to play a game of quidditch. They weren't divided by houses, but random selection, and more than once Harry was on the same team as Draco and other Slytherins. He got to try different positions, laughing along with everyone else whenever he messed up a hit or shot—which was often.

The houses also intermingled at meals. Sometimes Harry would join Draco at his house table, and Draco sometimes joined the Gryffindors, much to the surprise of several teachers. Soon enough, it was impossible to tell who was where and from what house and Dumbledore could be seen beaming nonstop.

Harry ended up doing well on every single one of his finals. He grinned when he saw that he got a 98 on his practical potions exam, and a 100 on the written; it must have killed Snape to do it. He actually beat Hermione in Charms, but didn't tell anyone about that.

Finally, the day to leave Hogwarts arrived. Harry wasn't leaving on the train this year, and the Dursleys wouldn't be picking him up for the first time since he'd come to Hogwarts. Instead, he would be teleporting home with Remus.

Harry saw all of his friends from the various houses off, taking a bit longer to say good bye to Alex, wished them good, safe summers, and waved until the train was gone from view. He then returned to the castle and packed his own belongings. He levitated his trunk down to the Great Hall where he waited for Moony. He thought while he sat patiently, and finally got out parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from his trunk. He wrote one sentence on the parchments. '_I live at The Hideaway about 60 miles outside London. Tallon P._' He sealed it and asked Hedwig to drop it off on Dumbledore's desk. She agreed with a trill, disappeared, and then came back just as Remus entered. "Ready Tallon?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yup." Together they disappeared. Sirius greeted them and Harry went up to his room to put his things away. While doing so, he took a look outside.

It was a partly cloudy and cool; a sharp contrast to the clear, scorching day it had been yesterday. As he stared out the window, he thought about all that had happened to him and to others in just one year; about how much he had changed, both mentally and physically, in just one year, about how much closer to fulfilling the prophecy he was in just one year. However, in all truth, he had no idea what this summer would bring. But whatever it was that life planned to throw at him this season, he promised himself that he'd be ready.

And he'd be waiting.

_THE END_

_(A/N: Alas, another story ends and a new one shall begin. Again I thank all of my reviewers and all of my readers for coming with me, and enduring my bad spelling:) , all of this way. Don't worry, the sequel is in the process of being posted, though I'm working on the title, and I am now able to use spell checker! I hope I have not disappointed you in the plot, characters, and theme of my story, and I hope I do not disappoint you in the sequel to come. I wish you luck in your own writing and thank you again for your support, whether you made it known or not. A.S.Leif)_

**Here is the summary for the third installment:**

It's the year after Harry's sixth, and it will be his deadliest and most dangerous yet. Voldemort has succeeded in gathering more followers than ever before, threatening to throw all into darkness once more, and the Order gains new members of its own. Harry has identified the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not' but will it be enough? This year the Final Battle approaches and Harry will find friendships, challenge foes, make sacrifices, and meet his destiny head on.

**Coming Soon.**

**by A.S.Leif**

(Title not yet found)


End file.
